


Masquerade: After Life

by HallowsEve



Series: 4A Vampire Masquerade [2]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve/pseuds/HallowsEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon, Penny & Leonard find their peaceful immortal existence thrown into chaos when a rival coven declares war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Language and references to torture.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks.

Sheldon stood tall, hands clasped firmly behind his back, in the central gazebo of the impressive central courtyard at Dracul Castle in Sighișoara, Romania. The large grassed area was formerly the most used space on the grounds. Large ornate fountains and impressive landscaping were meticulously placed amongst the grounds, surrounding the oversized round gazebo that sat center. It was Sheldon's favorite part of the castle. _Was._

It had been only 8 years since he received his kiss, turning him into an immortal child of the night. Only 8 years since he promised his heart and soul to his one true love, Elizabeth. Not nearly long enough to make up for the 549 years he had spent apart from her before their world erupted into chaos.

For the past 3 months Sheldon found his world turned on its head. William, the only other surviving 1st generation vampire, had declared war on Elizabeth and those in the Dracul coven. He had meticulously spent centuries building his army and planning his attack on the sadistic woman. Only when he had his spies in place did he make his move.

3 months prior Elizabeth and Sheldon had played host to a large gathering of Elder vampires of the Dracul coven at Dracul Manor that quickly ended in blood shed. William's loyal followers had waited until the party was at its peak. Couples danced, the elegant classical music played, staff served fresh warm blood in impressive crystal glasses. Sheldon would never forget that night or the stunning pure white ball gown that his wife wore. It was one of the rare times she was not in red or black.

Sheldon and Elizabeth had smiled and looked into each others eyes, enjoying their waltz when the main doors loudly slammed shut and the lights were killed. Elizabeth, ever the prepared warrior, immediately pulled her favorite knife from its holster on her thigh and quickly sought out Thomas and Vaclav who were both luckily in the large crowd. Sheldon knew his orders, grab Simon and Ana and get them to safety.

Elizabeth, Thomas and Vaclav had only just moved towards the only doors that lead into the ballroom when the doors were thrown open and violent Nosferatu flooded the room. The battle had been a blur to Sheldon, who had Simon and Ana tucked away in a secret closet hidden behind an oversized painting at the far end of the room. He had not been able to witness it with his eyes as he was enveloped in darkness, but he could hear and he would never forget.

He would never forget the screams and growls that seemed never ending. Simon held Ana tightly is in his arms, gently rocking her as she sobbed against him. Sheldon stood with his back to them, facing the door with his stiletto in his hand, prepared to kill any enemy who tried to hurt the loyal members of his immortal family. The violent battle had only lasted 15 minutes before silence befell the room and all Sheldon could hear were the distant pleas of Vaclav.

Thomas thrust the door open revealing his impressive suit had been destroyed. Blood painted his hands, face and neck and part of his chest. Sheldon could see scratches on the man, but it was Thomas' eyes that startled Sheldon. It was the tears in his rarely shown hazel eyes that put his heart in his throat.

Sheldon quickly moved around Thomas and could not help the strangled sob that escaped him. In the center of the room was Vaclav, sitting on the floor and holding a very bloodied and injured Elizabeth. Nearly all the Elders of the Dracul coven had been killed, but that didn't matter to the blue-eyed former Physicist as he sprinted across the floor and slid to a stop, kneeling down in the blood as if it weren't there. The elegant room was in shambles. The white marble floors were stained with blood. Chairs and tables had been flipped aside, some left as mere splinters of wood. The lush deep red velvet curtains that decorated the floor to ceiling windows of the two story room were torn to shreds. Dead bodies of both coven members and the Nosferatu were thrown about. The band still sat in their position on the raised platform, leaning dead over their instruments. Blood dripped down from the second floor balcony, an endless rain of horror. The ornate crystal chandeliers precariously dangled from the vaulted ceilings, dead Nosferatu destroying their beauty.

Elizabeth's eyes were open, her silver-white eyes danced in tears that fell unabashedly. Vaclav held his hand to Elizabeth's throat, desperately trying to stop the blood. Sheldon had never seen Vaclav so upset, but the burly man openly cried as he begged Elizabeth to hold on. The world was in a haze for Sheldon. He could hear Ana sobbing in the background and Thomas' furious footsteps leaving the ballroom. He watched in frozen shock as blood poured from his wife's neck, staining her beautiful crystal studded bodice. It was only when her shaky hand reached for him did he snap out of his shock.

Sheldon held her hand tight, kissing her knuckles, pleading with her to not to leave him. Their eyes met and through their tears they managed to stare at each other, memorizing every detail of the other. Her mascara was running, her hair that had been pulled into an impressive twist had fallen, her arms and hands were covered in scratches, but he didn't care. In that moment she was as beautiful as she always had been.

Thomas had returned holding more pints of blood than Sheldon knew they had on supply. Ripping the top open, Thomas delicately poured the blood into his Queen's mouth. Sheldon tried not to cringe when she choked, the blood spitting back out. He ignored the tears that fell from Thomas' eyes and the way the strong man's lower lip quivered. In the presence of their dying Queen, the two fiercest followers of Elisabeta Dracul were brought to their knees.

Sheldon moved his position so he was sitting at Elizabeth's head, carefully replacing Vaclav's arm that was supporting her neck and shoulders with his hands to push her into a slightly sitting position. They needed to get blood into her and they needed it fast. Without the blood, her vampire healing would not kick in and she would bleed out right there in front of them.

Sheldon whispered loving encouragement into her ear with a soft voice he was shocked to find not shaky. He needed to be strong for her. Sheldon counted 8 pints of blood that had been fed to Elizabeth and the bleeding had not stopped. In a desperate move, Ana grabbed a nearby knife and made a small slit in her wrist and forced her shaking wrist to Elizabeth's mouth.

Ana had begged Elizabeth to drink her blood that was laced with the immortal gift. Sitting on Thomas' lap, Ana squeezed the sides of her wrist, urging the blood to pour faster, while tears streamed from her beautiful green eyes. It was when Ana began to slightly sway from loss of blood that she let out a shaky laugh as Elizabeth's fangs dug in. Elizabeth only fed for a few seconds before she released Ana's wrist, licking the wound closed.

Thomas wrapped his arms tightly around Ana, hugging her close to him as they cried tears of joy. Vaclav laughed through his tears, greatly relieved that his Queen had not died. Sheldon pulled Elizabeth into his arms and held her with a strength that would have killed any mere mortal, but was a welcome embrace to his wife. After only 8 years together, he had nearly lost her again.

Only 51 of the nearly 400 individuals that had resided at the Manor that weekend walked out. Thankfully before Elizabeth had been clawed in the throat, she had tortured one of William's followers, a spy that had been placed amongst her coven. The man refused to give up information and only screamed when Elizabeth began disemboweling him with brutal force. He admitted the attack was arranged by William and pleaded with Elizabeth to show mercy. She did, she immediately decapitated him.

That was the night that Sheldon's world turned. Their coven was at war and as such, Thomas, Vaclav and especially Elizabeth found strength in their sadistic pleasures. They hunted William's followers and spent hours brutally torturing them for information. Some screamed and willingly gave it up. Others endured sometimes days long torture sessions, but never said a word. It didn't matter who gave information as all of the traitors met the same fate, impaled in the central courtyard.

Over 100 traitors filled the central courtyard that sadly, the master suite overlooked. Their presence in that courtyard was by design. Elizabeth found great pleasure in standing on the expansive balcony, drinking her blood and observing her "trophies." She relished their tortured screams as she lay in bed. It seemed the declaration of war on the coven had snapped something in Elizabeth's mind and she was no longer Elizabeth, the strong and seductively dominant vampire that Sheldon had reconnected with nearly a decade prior. She was Elisabeta Dracul, fierce torturer and impaler of men.

Sheldon shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he watched 20 loyal men of the Dracul coven move the "trophies" from the central courtyard. He was determined that he would reclaim his favorite part of the grounds and he didn't care how much it pissed his wife off. He knew when she returned from business in Hungary she would be livid to see her "trophies" moved. He knew she would yell, snarl and possibly even threaten severe bodily harm, but he would not relent. He had not said anything about her sadistic tendencies in the past and sometimes had even found them morbidly erotic and he only hoped she would compromise on this.

"Holy crap on a cracker, you clearly have a death wish."

Sheldon turned to the right to see Penny climbing the stairs to the gazebo, her green eyes watching the scene in interest. Unlike Sheldon, who wore darker Renaissance attire like his wife, Vaclav, Simon, Thomas and Ana, Penny still wore modern clothing. Her dark wash skinny jeans hugged her shapely legs and her black t-shirt were an odd sight amongst the traditional castle.

"I do not." Sheldon responded flatly, turning back to observe the move. If he was going to move his wife's "trophies" then he would at least ensure they ended up on the training lawn in the same condition they were originally in.

"Sheldon, come on, this is going to seriously piss her off." Penny commented, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Most likely, Penny, but I will not bend on this." Sheldon gently removed his hands from behind his back, placing them on the white wood railing that surrounded the gazebo, leaning onto it.

"Why are you moving them? I mean, I get they aren't exactly a good lawn ornament, but why?" Penny turned to face him, a glimmer of fear behind her eyes.

"I will not continue to listen to their screams or have this," he waved his arm towards the courtyard, "be the first thing I see anymore. I do not mind that she has sadistic tendencies, but this…this is too much."

Penny nodded quietly, opting to bite her bottom lip instead of responding. It was no secret at Dracul Castle that the Queen and Prince weren't exactly seeing eye to eye in recent weeks, but no one was going to comment on it. The only people who could speak freely without fear of immediate death were Vaclav, Simon, Thomas and Ana. Though Penny and Leonard were quickly gaining favor with the sadistic Queen, they weren't quite at free speaking level yet.

Penny and Sheldon stood quietly, side by side, as the men finished relocating all of Elizabeth's "trophies." The grounds were brutally mutilated, but Sheldon had faith the groundskeepers could restore the beautiful courtyard to its former glory.

With the courtyard now impaled men free, Sheldon and Penny quietly moved into the castle. Penny could feel the eyes that watched Sheldon's steps as they made their way towards the main sitting room, but Sheldon seemed to not care. Of course he felt their gaze, but he would not respond. He was Prince of Dracul Castle, Elizabeth's husband and second to only her, he would not explain his actions to anyone.

Penny and Sheldon joined Leonard, Ana and Thomas inside the main sitting room. Leonard was tucked into a book, as always, as was Ana. It was Thomas who narrowed his eyes at Sheldon when he joined the group.

"Did you receive your wife's blessing to move her trophies?" Thomas asked bluntly, holding his hand out to the donor who stood next to him, expecting her wrist immediately.

Sheldon crossed his arms, raising a brow to Thomas and pursing his lips slightly. Penny was forced to press her lips tightly together to prevent from laughing, this was an expression she knew all too well. He might be Sheldon, Prince of the Dracul coven, but he was still her whack-a-doodle.

"Not that it is any of your business, Thomas, but no I did not." Sheldon responded, a hint of arrogance present.

Thomas rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly before bringing the donor's wrist to his mouth and biting in for his snack.

Ana, gently closed her book and placed it in her lap, smiling serenely at Sheldon. Sheldon sat down gracefully in his favorite brown leather chair, sinking into "his spot." He truly enjoyed the main sitting room in the castle with its ornate floor to ceiling windows, high vaulted ceiling and lush tapestries that decorated the stone walls.

"Sheldon, I believe what my husband is trying to say is Elisabeta is going to go into a rage when she sees what you've done." Despite her smile, her tone was clipped. "You should have asked her blessing."

Sheldon accepted the offered goblet from the servant's tray, taking a long sip of the warm contents considering Ana's words. He knew she was right, but the deed was done.

"I can appreciate your point, Ana, I can. However, as her husband, I would hope Elisabeta would take my feelings into consideration as well. I do not stop her from her sadistic pleasures, but I will not be forced to stare at them daily." Sheldon's tone was harsh, warning the occupants of the room to tread lightly on the subject. Ana merely narrowed her eyes, her lips dropping the smile into a frown. Penny and Leonard both seemed overly interested in tome Leonard was reading. Thomas raised a brow and by the wince of the donor, he knew the man's jaw had tightened.

"You find yourself disgusted with Elisabeta's actions, do you not?" Ana asked, her grip tightening on the book in her lap. Penny casually looked to Sheldon, wincing at his angered expression.

"I never said I was disgusted with them, Ana. You are putting words in my mouth." Sheldon seethed.

Ana raised a brow, a smirk forming on her full lips. "Am I? You know that Elisabeta treasures her trophies, yet you move them without her consent because they disgust you. Therefore it's easy to deduce that her actions disgust you."

Sheldon's grip tightened on his goblet, his eyes flushing red. Thomas immediately ceased his feed, harshly tossing the donor's wrist from his mouth allowing him to lean forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees. Sitting immediately next to his wife offered him the advantage to intervene should Sheldon lose his temper.

"Are you deliberately trying to start a fight when one isn't there?" Sheldon asked curiously, softening his expression to calm Thomas down. He could understand Thomas' immediate defensive stance at Sheldon's eye color change. He, too, would do the same should someone show any sign of aggression towards his wife.

"No, Sheldon, merely preparing you for the fight that will come. I can promise you that she will take this as a negative opinion of her recent actions." Ana's voice was soft, her eyes pleading with Sheldon to try to understand.

Sheldon leaned back in his chair, gently placing his goblet on the offered empty tray from the servant girl. He knew Ana had a point. While he might be Elizabeth's soul mate, Ana had definitely known the temperamental woman longer.

"I will admit that Elisabeta's actions recently have been somewhat…unnerving. Her aggression seems to be growing with each passing day." Sheldon reluctantly admitted, seeking assistance from Ana.

Ana nodded her head, brows furrowing in thought. "While yes, recently she has been more aggressive in both fighting and torture than she has been over the past few years, her current actions really do not differ from those when Vlad was alive."

Sheldon nodded his head before closing his eyes and resting his head against the high back of his chair. Ana's exact response was one he did not want to hear. Unfortunately, he had only known Elizabeth 1 year before the fateful night that tore them apart. In that year, he had seen some of what she was capable of, but knew she had been too distracted by love and romance to embrace her Dracul sadistic side. A side that was legend, much like her Uncle. The harsh reality was Elizabeth was violently sadistic and only recently had he seen the true level she could reach with it.

"I would strongly recommend you find a strong ally in Simon on this." Thomas' voice broke Sheldon's thoughts. Sheldon opened his eyes, once again blue, looking at Thomas with an amused smirk.

"And not Vaclav?" He asked with a playful tone.

"Good luck with that. He loves that Elisabeta is channeling her inner medieval sadist." Thomas snorted, a smile softening his usual stoic face. Sheldon laughed with a nod in agreement. Vaclav most definitely was enjoying the rapid changes in the Queen.

*SLAM*

A loud slam of the double doors that lead to the central courtyard silenced the occupants of the main sitting room, just a few feet off. Penny shifted closer to Leonard, finding comfort in the arm he draped across her crossed legs. Ana placed her book on the side table, taking a deep calming breath. Thomas quickly rose from his chair, crossing his arms and assuming a defensive stance. Though Sheldon might piss him off at times, he would not allow Elizabeth to hurt him in a rage. Sheldon delicately clasped his hands together and placed them in his lap, awaiting his wife.

Elizabeth threw open the doors to the sitting room, the heavy wood slamming against the thick stone with a loud thud. Her furious steps stopped beside Sheldon, her deep red eyes focused on him. Sheldon turned his head towards his wife, offering her a small smile as he silently appraised her. Her form was hidden behind an impressive black leather floor length coat, heavy silver buttons clasping it closed. He knew underneath, her curvaceous form was hugged by tight black clothing that made it easy to move swiftly and high black leather boots. Her curled raven colored hair hung loose as it always did.

"Where are my trophies?" Elizabeth bit out, her long fangs present.

"I moved them." Sheldon responded neutrally. "They now reside on the training lawn. I assure you they are still in pleasant condition."

"Why were they moved and who the fuck said they could be?" Elizabeth yelled, her voice echoing in the room.

Sheldon's eyes flicked to the door, thankful to see Simon despite the disapproving frown he wore on his face. Vaclav also entered the room, quickly moving to stand behind Elizabeth. Much like Thomas, he would not allow the Queen to do something she would most definitely regret.

"I was tired of looking at them and hearing them, my love." Sheldon smiled slightly, hoping to defuse the situation.

Elizabeth raised a brow at her husband and under normal circumstances he knew her lips would have pursed, they only didn't due to her fangs that were now piercing her bottom lip, beads of blood forming on it. Her fingers twitched at her sides, her control was slipping.

"You were tired of looking at them and hearing them?" Elizabeth repeated softly.

"Yes." Sheldon nodded. "I prefer the only screams that be heard in our room come from your lips, my beauty."

Penny raised her brows at Sheldon's direct reference to sex. That was one thing that had struggled to get used to. He was no longer the bumbling virgin she had met. That was made perfectly clear when she caught Sheldon roughly slamming into Elizabeth as he had her pressed against the wall in an alcove off the main hall a year after her arrival at the castle. The passionate couple did not stop their hot coupling, even after Penny quickly mumbled her apologies and ran away.

"You moved my trophies. The evidence of my hard fight to maintain control and peace of our coven because you only want to hear my screams in our room? I enjoy having my pets close." Elizabeth's tone was cold and precise.

Sheldon carefully stood from his spot on the chair, clasping his hands in front of him as he took a small step towards his wife, gauging the severity of her rage by her response. As expected, she took a step back, a clear indicator that she was trying to not do something she might regret.

"Elisabeta, my love, please try to be reasonable. I do not find the same enjoyment that you do from the sights and sounds that accompany the presence of your trophies. Please, can you compromise on this?" Sheldon softly spoke, his soft blue eyes pleading with his wife.

"That's what this all boils down to doesn't it?" Elizabeth hissed, her hands clenching into fists. "Your displeasure at what I'm doing."

"No!" Sheldon snapped, crossing his arms defensively. "I am not asking you to stop what you're doing, just compromise on where it's displayed."

Elizabeth took a step forward only to find a firm hand gripping her upper arm, Vaclav pressing himself against her back. Thomas carefully moved to stand just behind Sheldon, his hand moving towards his knife that was sheathed in his back holster.

"And why should I?" Elizabeth's voice was a harsh whisper. "They are my reward for the protection I offer to our coven."

Sheldon narrowed his now red eyes, gently leaning forward so they were at eye level. "No, they are fucking fuel to your sadistic fire and if you won't reign it in, Elisabeta, I will."

The room was deathly silent and the tension oppressive. No one moved, nor spoke, for fear of sparking the tight fuse that was Elizabeth. Red eyes stared at red eyes, each daring the other to speak first.

"My Queen." Vaclav softly spoke, his angry eyes focused on Sheldon. "Let us find peace in the dungeons."

Thomas looked to Ana, who nodded quickly to him, before turning back towards Elizabeth.

"Yes, my Queen, we have traitors awaiting." Thomas smirked, his eyes glinting with excitement.

"Yes." Elizabeth whispered harshly.

Sheldon shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Yes, would be a travesty to have one day without you indulging wouldn't it?"

Sheldon heard the sharp slap before he felt it, how he was unsure, but he did. His left cheek immediately radiated pain while the coppery twang of blood met his tongue. When he turned back towards his wife, all he saw was her furious retreating form and the passing forms of Vaclav and Thomas who were no doubt going to join their Queen in the dungeons to not only engage in the torture, but to ensure she did not kill everyone that crossed her path.

Sheldon's eyes flicked to Simon who looked at him sadly, pain evident in his eyes. "Why must you push her so?"


	2. The Best Part of Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon and Elizabeth find comfort in one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Language and some sexy Sheldon/Elizabeth time.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks.

Sheldon lay quietly in the large 4 post bed he shared with his wife, though found her side painfully cold. The heavy red curtains were drawn on the large windows and French doors to the balcony, preventing the mid-morning light from filling their room. It had been 14 hours since his fight with her and he had yet to see her.

Sheldon groaned, roughly wiping his face as sleep eluded him. He knew why he couldn't sleep, but he also knew that he could not seek her out. Elizabeth was hidden behind heavily guarded doors to the dungeons releasing her anger on traitors. Thomas had left the dungeons 12 hours after they entered, exhausted and ready for sleep and all it took was one look at him to know Elizabeth was furious. Blood covered his shirt, his pants, his arms and was even in his hair. Ana gave him a grime smile and gently took his hand, leading him towards their chambers. As always, the loyal Vaclav remained at Elizabeth's side.

Penny and Leonard had tried to keep Sheldon distracted during the night. Leonard and Sheldon played many rounds of chess while Penny reminisced about their early days at the Los Robles apartments. It had been a light night without discussions about the argument, but the unsettled tension was heavy. Occasionally a blood curdling scream could be heard in the sitting room, though faint, but Sheldon found some peace in the familiar sound. At least he knew Elizabeth was releasing her anger.

Finally giving up pretense of sleep, Sheldon threw back the covers and pad over in only blue cotton sleep pants to the French doors and threw the curtains open. Harsh morning light filled the room forcing Sheldon to slightly flinch while his sensitive eyes adjusted. Able to see, he opened the doors and walked bare foot onto the balcony. It was uncommon for him to be there during the day light. Though not allergic to the sun, the vampires at Dracul castle did sleep during the day and walked at night.

Sheldon leaned against the railing, overlooking the courtyard that caused tension in his marriage. His stomach clenched at the sight below him. The groundskeepers were working hard. Gardners carefully removed dead or destroyed flowers, replacing them with new ones. Most of the grass had already been torn out and fresh, lush sod was being laid in place. The fountains had clearly been scrubbed diligently and now crystal clear water reflected in them. Despite the fact that he ordered the relocation of the "trophies" he had not given the order to fix the grounds. That meant Elizabeth had. Despite her fury and Sheldon's hurtful comment, she had given the order to restore the grounds to please her husband.

Sheldon was unsure how long he had stood at the railing before a familiar dark figure came into view. Elizabeth had shed her heavy, leather coat and now walked in her form hugging black pants and black shirt. He noted her hair had been drawn back from her face and pulled into a messy bun atop her head. Elizabeth stood with her arms crossed, clearly observing the progress. A middle aged man quickly stopped his work on the sod and moved to Elizabeth, engaging her in contact. Sheldon found his eyebrow raising when Elizabeth pointed towards his favorite gazebo and animatedly described whatever adjustments she wanted made. After only a few minutes, she nodded and pat the man on his arm and quickly receded into the castle.

Minutes later their chamber doors opened and Elizabeth entered. Sheldon quickly moved into the room, looking at his wife in concern. Elizabeth's steps to the bathroom stopped when she saw him and Sheldon immediately flinched. Not at the blood that stained her clothes and neck, but at the painfully red and blood shot silver-white eyes that looked at him.

"I don't want to fight." Elizabeth's voice was gravely and strained.

Sheldon took a step forward, but stopped when Elizabeth shook her head and put a hand up. He saw the glisten of fresh tears on her cheeks before she turned and went into their bathroom, surprisingly closing the door gently behind her. He almost wished she would slam it. Now that her fury was sated, that meant other emotions were now surfacing. The current one was obviously sadness and that made Sheldon feel a thousand times worse.

Only when he heard the shower turn on did he move. Sheldon quietly approached the bathroom door, pressing his ear against the heavy wood. A normal mortal would never be able to hear through it, but his sensitive hearing could hear the soft sobs that were coming from Elizabeth. It pained him to know he had hurt her so badly that she would cry in private.

Quietly turning the door handle, Sheldon opened the door and slipped into the impressive bathroom off their chambers that easily rivaled the main room of his beloved apartment 4A in size. Off to the right was a marble vanity that sat atop ornate cherry wood cabinets. The plumbing had all been added in recent times, but Sheldon immensely enjoyed the richly aged vanity that was original. To the left was a door that lead into the water closet. Center in the room was the oversized ivory fainting couch that Elizabeth had squealed over when she saw it in Paris while celebrating their first wedding anniversary. The left corner of the room held the jacuzzi tub that could comfortably hold 8 adults. The right corner of the room was the beautiful walk-in shower that Sheldon had designed personally.

Sheldon carefully removed his pants and tossed them into the basket next to the shower, ignoring the bloodied clothes that were in the waste bin. Stepping into the shower, he turned the slight corner to find Elizabeth standing under the shower. Her hands were pressed against the expensive black tile while the rain shower head poured hot water down her back. All 16 wall heads were also turned on, spraying her from all angles. Normally Sheldon would immediately harden at the sight of his naked wife, wet hair clinging to her back, but the gentle shake of her shoulders and her dropped head stopped any arousal.

Sheldon delicately pressed his hands to his wife's back, stepping under the water with her. His fingers carefully kneaded at her tense muscles in her shoulders, before gently caressing down her back to her waist, wrapping around to gently caress her taut stomach. Sheldon pressed his body firmly against her, his arms wrapped around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder to allow him to look at her.

"My love, I'm so sorry." Sheldon whispered, not removing his eyes from her. "I should not have said that."

"I…I know…that you find…my sadistic desires repulsive." Elizabeth choked out, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"No, no, my love." Sheldon shook his head, tightening his grip slightly.

"Y-yes, you do." Elizabeth whispered. "You hate the monster I am."

Sheldon gripped her hips tightly, quickly turning her body so she faced him. Elizabeth allowed him to turn her, though dropped her head so he couldn't see the pain that burned bright in her eyes. Sheldon lovingly cupped her cheeks, forcing her face up.

"My love, please look at me." Sheldon whispered, his voice hoarse.

Elizabeth's eyes finally opened and the pain he could see weakened his knees.

"You are not a monster, Elisabeta." Sheldon spoke softly, but sternly. He would not allow her to think such ill thoughts of herself. "I'm so sorry that I made you think that. I do not think you a monster, nor do I hate anything about you."

Elizabeth shook her head, sniffling slightly. "You tire of this…of what I do. I'm sorry…but this…this is who I am."

"I know that." Sheldon quickly responded. "This was all me, my love. This is something that I need to work out."

Elizabeth looked at Sheldon curiously, her tearful eyes searching his. "What is it then?"

Sheldon's shoulders slumped as his hands dropped from her face, gripping her hips gently to pull her close as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I just found the trophies to be too much. It was hard to look at them all the time." Sheldon admitted, watching her eyes closely.

Elizabeth stayed quiet, her hands gently rubbing his arms. When she did not speak, Sheldon pushed on.

"I'm not a sadist, my love. Much like I would never ask you to change, I would hope you would never ask me to."

Elizabeth's eyes flicked up to him, her brows furrowing in confusion. "I never would ask you to."

"But I felt like the trophies were doing just that. Forcing me to embrace a sadistic side that I don't have. I will fight beside you, I will kill any person who tries to harm you, but my love, I do not find pleasure in it."

Elizabeth worried her bottom lip, eyes still focused on his as she considered his words.

"As long as I don't push my darker side in your face, it does not bother you." Elizabeth spoke softly.

Sheldon nodded with a small smile. "Yes, exactly. Enjoy your dungeons, my love. I'm grateful for Vaclav and Thomas to assist you in that where I cannot. I'm fine with your trophies, displayed where I can avoid them. I do not mind your sadistic side, I just don't always want to see it."

Elizabeth nodded as her hands slid up his arms, clasping behind his neck to pull him closer, their bodies pressed firmly against one another.

"I ordered the restoration of the courtyard and all trophies will be placed on the training lawns. I also ordered the renovation to the gazebo like you mentioned." Elizabeth trailed off with a small smile.

"Thank you for understanding. And again, I'm so sorry for what I said. I do not judge you for seeking refuge in your dungeons. I understand you need to vent your rage and have a great deal upon your stunning shoulders." Sheldon smirked at Elizabeth's slight eye roll at his comment about her shoulders.

"They're shoulders, they cannot be stunning." Elizabeth shook her head, pursing her lips in the way that Sheldon enjoyed so much.

A seductive smile grew on his lips as his hands caressed her back with growing fervor. "Oh, believe me, everything about you is stunning. Including those perfect shoulders."

Sheldon leaned forward and kissed her shoulder softly, his tongue and lips mapping her smooth skin. Elizabeth let a small moan escape her throat, her head dipping forward to rest against his shoulder as his lips moved towards her neck, his pace agonizingly slow.

"Please." Elizabeth whispered when his mouth began sucking on her neck, while his hands moved down her back, cupping her ass firmly and bringing her hips against his. Elizabeth moaned at the hard length that pressed against her, clearly showing her husband's arousal.

Sheldon quickly pushed Elizabeth towards the shower head free wall that had two tall, slender windows, enjoying the loud slap that echoed when her wet back hit it between the windows with some force. Elizabeth moaned loudly, her hands fisting in his hair and yanking to force his mouth from her neck so she could take his lips with hers. Their kiss was hot and passionate. His lips immediately opened at the first swipe of her tongue, allowing the smooth muscle to enter his mouth and caress against his. He enjoyed the way her tongue playfully taunted him, teasing the sensitive tendon beneath his tongue and smoothly caressing his before retreating into her own mouth drawing him to her.

Sheldon's hands firmly palmed her ass for a moment then shifted to the backs of her thighs and with skilled, strong arms, pulled her off her feet so her long legs wrapped around his waist. It was moments like these that he thanked his vampire strength.

Elizabeth teased his hard length, grinding her hips against him, but not allowing him to enter. Sheldon growled, pulling his mouth from hers.

"Stop teasing me, Elisabeta!" He snapped, his voice husky and deep. "You will not like the consequences."

"Oh, I think I might." Elizabeth smirked, carefully shifting her hips down so Sheldon became fully sheathed inside her body, her silky smooth walls caressing him. Sheldon moaned loudly, his eyelids falling slightly.

Elizabeth watched Sheldon closely, her forehead pressed against his as she began to slowly move against him, pulling her hips up before slowly lowering them down. Her movements were slow, controlled and utterly infuriating. Sheldon squeezed her ass firmly, groaning at the speed.

"Please." Elizabeth whispered, her dilated eyes focusing on his.

"What do you want, my love?" Sheldon seductively drawled, enjoying how quickly Elizabeth relinquishes control.

"Fuck me." Elizabeth moaned, her hands tightening their grip in his hair.

"Thought you'd never ask." Sheldon smirked before pressing Elizabeth harder against the wall, using it as leverage as his hips began quickly slamming in and out of her.

Elizabeth's head fell back against the wall, a loud moan escaping her full lips. She could not help the way her eyes rolled back into her head or the way her neck automatically shifted allowing him complete access. She was his, she was irrevocably all his.

Sheldon growled deeply at Elizabeth's display of submission. This was what drove him. His vision blurred slightly as his hips picked up their pace. The harsh slaps of flesh against flesh bordered on pain, but a pain they both openly welcomed. Elizabeth gave herself over completely, not even trying to move her hips, but rather holding on and allowed him to completely possess her.

"Oh yes." Elizabeth groaned, tugging at his hair. "Harder."

Sheldon moaned, slapping his hips harshly against hers, burying him deep inside her. The force made colors pop behind her eyelids, her head becoming unclear. Every harsh thrust pushed him deep inside her sensitive flesh. Her body gripping him tightly as they rapidly approached their peak. Elizabeth's jaw fell open, loud screams leaving her throat.

"Bite me." Elizabeth whispered. "Oh fuck, bite me."

Sheldon furrowed his brows momentarily before giving in, his mouth landing on her neck and timed with his thrust, his fangs sank deep into her neck as he pushed against her womb. Elizabeth screamed loudly, her legs squeezing around him painfully as her silky channel squeezed him, fluttering in pleasure. Sheldon quickly followed her to his peak when her blood filled his mouth, his moan muffled by her neck. It was very rare that he bit her, the act causing slight pain to both of them. The pain from his fangs buried in her neck for her and the pain of her powerful blood dripping down his throat.

Sheldon slowly lapped at her blood, enjoying the slight burn in his veins as they came down. Only when Elizabeth's head lulled to the side did he pull away, licking at the bite to seal the wounds. Sheldon pulled back slightly, smirking at the sight of his wife, thoroughly sated and completely unconscious in his arms. With a tender, loving hand, Sheldon carefully bathed Elizabeth while holding her in his arms. It wasn't the easiest position, but he would not relinquish his hold.

After ensuring all blood and traces of her long night of torture were gone, Sheldon turned the water off and carried Elizabeth out of the shower. Gently placing her upon the couch in the center of the room, he quickly dried himself off before carefully drying Elizabeth off with a dark red terry cloth towel. Grabbing her brush, he delicately brushed her wet hair, ensuring it was not going to end up knotted and quickly braided her hair in a loose braid, tightened with an elastic band. It wasn't that he cared about hair, he cared about his wife and he knew her hair would tangle otherwise.

Feeling exhaustion creeping in, Sheldon lifted Elizabeth from the couch and pad into their bedroom, enjoying the darkness it was enveloped by. After placing Elizabeth on the bed and covering her perfect, pale body with the silky sheets, Sheldon gently tucked in and pulled the covers around him. Without thought, his arms and body sought her out, pulling her against him so her back rested against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"I love you, Elisabeta." Sheldon whispered, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take him.


	3. Wartime Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon struggles with Elizabeth and Vaclav's close relationship and Simon reveals why the sadists are so close and why Sheldon need not worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Language
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks.

"I think he's trying to make a point." Vaclav sat back in the uncomfortable wood chair at the war table. The large, simple wood table had great personal meaning for Vaclav, Simon and Elizabeth. It was the original table that Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia, had used when he sat and spoke battle strategies. It was shocking the wood and iron table had stayed together for as long as it had, but it was in fact as sturdy as it was when Vlad had it built.

Elizabeth rose from her chair at the head, turning her back to those gathered to focus on the famous painting of her Uncle. The large painting was the only piece of art that hung on the wall. Directly below it a unique shelf supported the old spear her Uncle used. The delicate piece was showing its age, but Elizabeth refused to part with it. In times of need, she found her hand touching it, imagining what her Uncle would advise her to do.

Sheldon observed his wife from his seat at right side, knowing to allow his wife a moment to collect her thoughts. Her body remained impossibly still while her eyes searched the painting as if searching for a hint. A smirk grew on his lips when he realized that Elizabeth and Vlad were wearing the same color, red. Though Vlad was wearing lush red robes with gold buttons, Elizabeth wore her traditional red gown with impressive trumpet sleeves.

"What point would William be making by focusing his efforts in California?" Elizabeth asked, still gazing at the painting.

Vaclav rested his elbows on the arms of the chair, his long, boney fingers intertwining on his lap.

"I do not believe the point is for you, my Queen." Vaclav looked across the table to Sheldon, who sat directly across from him. Vaclav had been at Elizabeth's left at the war table for centuries, husband or not, he refused that place to Sheldon.

Sheldon missed the look, his eyes still observing his wife.

"I think William is attacking in California to seek out those close to the Prince." Hans, Vaclav's right hand man, provided from his seat next to the dark man. Hans was day while Vaclav was night. His hair was an impossibly fair blonde, bordering on white. His eyes were bright blue and his body was tall, lean muscles hugging his frame.

Sheldon's head snapped to Hans, brows furrowing as he leaned his left arm on the arm rest, his index and middle finger pressed to his temple, supporting his head.

"Why would he do that? That makes no sense." Sheldon calmly responded.

"It does if he's trying to lure you to California." Thomas replied from his spot next to Sheldon.

"Then I go to California." Elizabeth spoke, her voice cold and calculated. When she turned to face her men, no one was shocked to see her eyes red and fangs prominent.

Sheldon immediately turned towards his wife, dropping his arm.

"I do not think so. We will not fall into his trap." Sheldon clenched his hands, bracing for yet another argument with his wife. Elizabeth's eyes landed on him, the red sending a slight chill up his spine. Her eyes narrowed only slightly before turning to Vaclav.

"Vaclav, thoughts?" Elizabeth asked, angling her body as so he had her undivided attention. The move forced Sheldon to clench his hands into tight fists, jealousy rearing its ugly head.

Vaclav smirked slightly towards Elizabeth. "I agree, my Queen. We go to California and we end his fight there."

A heavy silence blanketed the war room. The decent sized room held bookcases that lined the interior wall with old tomes and journals. The exterior wall had minimal small windows that lined the top, allowing in light, but preventing anyone from being able to observe the occupants. Below the long narrow windows were chests that held old maps and tools for planning their attack. Resting directly below a large, iron candelabra, the war table sat with 7 chairs. Elizabeth's, the ornately carved chair with high back and lush red velvet chair sat at the head while 3 chairs sat to her left and to her right. These seats were held by her trusted battle advisors, though Elizabeth constantly turned to the man at her left for his opinion. Something that was beginning to wear on Sheldon's nerves.

Elizabeth had always been close to the dark man who closely resembled her Uncle in looks. Vaclav was tall, dark and had a deep baritone voice that could demand attention with his elegant and formal words. He clothed himself in formal attire reminiscent of the century that bore him and allowed his dark curly hair to loose down to the middle of his back. His dark ebony eyes were pools of darkness that with one look could lure a person in.

It wasn't Vaclav's looks that bothered Sheldon. Nor the man's sadistic personality that rivaled that of Elizabeth. It was the way Elizabeth turned to him and sought him opinions and advice more than any other advisor. The way the two would stare intensely at the other while speaking about war and torture. The way they moved fluidly around each other in battle. The way Vaclav could keep Elizabeth under control. Sheldon had never felt insecure around the man during his life as Stefan, nor had he when Elizabeth and him found one another and married. It was slowly over the 8 years the close relationship between the two sadists had begun to wear against Sheldon's nerves and he had enough.

" _If_ William is organizing the attacks with the desire to lure Elisabeta and I out, would it not make more sense for us to not give into the trap?" Sheldon harshly asked Vaclav, making no attempt to hide his current displeasure.

All eyes had shifted to Sheldon. Vaclav's ebony eyes were narrowed with distaste. Elizabeth's red eyes were calm, despite the raised dark brow. Hans and Thomas both looked equally surprised by Sheldon's outburst and Simon, who sat next to Hans, looked disappointed.

"No, _Prince_ ," Vaclav sneered, emphasizing the title, "it would make more sense for the Queen to answer his threats with threats of her own."

"I disagree." Sheldon shook his head, holding Vaclav's steady gaze. "By giving into William's actions and obvious trap, it would be allowing him the upper hand to dictate how the war will proceed."

Vaclav laughed. The dark, surly man actually laughed. A full, belly laugh that forced Sheldon's hair to stand up on end.

"You think like a modern man. Please allow those of us who understand William and his strategy to make the decisions." Vaclav responded before turning his attentions once more onto Elizabeth who was watching Sheldon in thinly veiled confusion. "My Queen, I suggest we move out and immediately gain the upper hand in California. We will kill all those William is turning to gain numbers and neutralize the threat there. After we are successful, we will then take over the terrain and claim it under our coven. We need territory, William is claiming too much."

"Agreed." Elizabeth responded, still staring at Sheldon, who was in turn glowering at Vaclav.

"If this meeting is over then, my Queen, I suggest you and I are start working on the plans for battle." Vaclav suggested, rising from his seat and moving towards the bookcases behind Sheldon, eyes scanning the spines in search of the journals he needed.

Sheldon clenched his jaw, turning his focus to his wife who made no attempts at hiding her interest.

"The meeting is over, everyone is free to go." Elizabeth curtly spoke, moving towards the cabinets below the windows in search of maps. Sheldon went to speak, but his attention was quickly caught by Simon, shaking his head and indicating towards the door.

Hans and Thomas both left the room in haste, neither wishing to be lured into the obvious growing tension. Sheldon reluctantly rose from his seat, angered by both Vaclav's attitude towards him and Elizabeth's bold faced dismissal of both himself and his own opinions. Simon stood at the door, hands clasped and watching Sheldon, awaiting the man to join him.

Sheldon briskly walked passed Simon and turned only briefly, long enough to see Elizabeth and Vaclav standing side by side, staring down at the journal Vaclav had found speaking in hushed tones. He was quite sure if Simon hadn't put a hand on his shoulder and physically pushed his body into the hall, he would have said something he may regret to Vaclav. Simon closed the door behind him, not removing his hand from Sheldon. With a firm grip, he forced Sheldon down the hall towards the main sitting room, pushing Sheldon inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sheldon harshly asked, regaining his footing that he lost with Simon's rough shove.

"Clear out." Simon barked at the coven members and staff that had been sitting. Everyone quickly rose without a word and left the two men to stand staring at one another in interest.

"I demand you explain why you felt the need to manhandle my person." Sheldon snarked, crossing his arms and staring down at Simon. Simon shook his head, and walked towards a chair, sitting down and gesturing towards the chair across from him. "I will not sit down until you explain to me exactly what you think you were doing."

"I will explain nothing." Simon hissed, losing his temper. "I owe you no explanations for my behaviors, I will however, demand yours. What was that in the meeting?"

Sheldon reared back as if he had been slapped. Simon was never one to lose his temper, let alone at him.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon asked, slowly advancing towards Simon.

"I demand an explanation of what was behind your behavior in the meeting." Simon repeated, clasping his hands in his lap.

Sheldon stopped his steps, staring down at Simon who appeared thoroughly unmoved by Sheldon's advancement on him. Heavy tense seconds passed before Sheldon finally softened his stance and looked away, unable to bear the elder man's unwavering glare. Defeated, Sheldon sat down in the chair he had been ordered into, hands resting on the arms and eyes downcast to his lap.

"Would you care to explain to me exactly what it was?" Simon repeated, his tone remaining harsh and clipped.

"I don't know." Sheldon admitted reluctantly. "There is just something about Vaclav that has been really getting to me."

Simon nodded his head, staring at Sheldon with an expression he was unable to identify. He was clearly waiting for Sheldon to continue.

"It's the way he speaks to Elisabeta and looks at her. Before I thought it was just because they shared interests, but she listens to him more than she does me. If I say jump and he says duck, she'll duck." Sheldon trailed off, feeling uncomfortable with admitting his feelings.

Simon and Sheldon sat in comfortable silence, neither moving, nor acknowledging the servant girl that entered with two warm goblets of blood. After an unknown amount of time passed, Simon finally placed his goblet on the table and clasped his hands, facing Sheldon head on.

"First of all, Vaclav is gay. You needn't worry that he is attempting to bed your wife." Simon started, holding his hand up when Sheldon went to interrupt. "No, whether you admit it or not, you're jealous of their relationship. Your animosity is stemming from insecurity that Vaclav understands Elisabeta in a way that you cannot."

Closing his eyes tightly, Sheldon nodded his head, finally allowing his true fear to surface.

"Elisabeta will always trust Vaclav's word with regards to war above all others. She always has and she always will, even above yours. That is a fact you need to accept. Their mutual faith and trust in the other is what has kept this coven alive for over 550 years." Simon watched as Sheldon listened to his words, the younger vampire's obvious displeasure showing on his face.

"This is not the first time a coven has declared war on Elisabeta and it won't be the last. She will always turn to Vaclav. Do not take it as an insult to you or your relationship because it's not a factor. Elisabeta is a true leader, she will do whatever she has to, to protect her people. Even if that means sacrificing her relationship with you."

Sheldon sat jaw agape, eyes wide and an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"She would choose him over me?" Sheldon whispered, unable to keep the pain from his voice.

"Yes." Simon responded flatly.

Sheldon turned his face away, unable to bear the pain that was radiating through his body. When the tears flooded his eyes, he allowed them to fall.

"Sheldon," Simon softly started, leaning forward in his chair, "Elisabeta loves you. You are her soul mate and her husband, her partner. You bring a joy to her life that she thought long gone. But Vaclav is her family. He has been faithfully at her side since her birth. Vaclav taught her many of her torture techniques and her fighting style. They move wordlessly side by side, able to anticipate the other's moves."

Tears still falling, Sheldon turned back to Simon. The same man who had sat down with him many times over the previous 8 years and during his lifetime before. A man who he knew he could trust to speak honestly, although painfully.

"He has been someone she has turned to for over 550 years. Despite what she may feel for you and the miracle that is your bond, you will never be able to compete with the centuries they have spent together. I can promise you it has never been and will never be a sexual kind of love. Elisabeta looks to him as a father figure and he looks to her as a daughter. He would lay his life down to protect her. If anything, you should be grateful to him." Simon sat back, allowing his words to seep in.

"Why should I be grateful?" Sheldon whispered.

"Who accompanies Elisabeta to the dungeons?" Simon retorted, leaning his arm against the chair arm. "Who stays faithfully at her side and not only understands her desires to do it, but shares them? Who encourages her to embrace her true passions?"

"Vaclav." Sheldon responded, nodding his head.

"Have you ever wished you had one person who understood every part of you without you having to explain or feel judged?" Simon's voice was smooth, melodic. His soothing tone slowly calming Sheldon's hurt.

"Of course, everyone has." Sheldon bit his lower lip when realization settled over him.

"Exactly." Simon smiled. "Vaclav and Elisabeta are one and the same. They share a relationship you will never have with her. If you love Elisabeta, I mean truly love her, you need to not worry about her relationship with Vaclav. You need to embrace it and encourage it. It's because of him she has not gotten out of control or done something even worse."

"Like what?" Sheldon asked curiously. Simon winced, his eyes closing and head dropping. Sheldon did not speak or move, allowing Simon the time needed to form his words.

"You must not speak of what I say." Simon softly spoke, lifting his head and revealing tears in his eyes.

"I won't. I swear it." Sheldon immediately assured him.

"Elisabeta attempted suicide after you died." Simon sadly told him. Sheldon could not help the soft sob that escaped his throat, hand covering his mouth.

"She slit her wrists and lay down on her bed, awaiting death to claim her. When she did not show to help Vaclav with the prisoners, he immediately sought her out and found her. Elisabeta was nearly gone. She had already lost consciousness and nearly bled out entirely." Simon closed his eyes, tears falling as he recalled the terrible day.

"Vaclav had not been turned yet and he slit his wrist and gave her his blood. He nearly died with the amount he gave her, but it was enough to bring her conscious again. She fought with him, she threw him from her and screamed at him to let her die. She was a monster and hated it. He was nearly dead. He was bleeding profusely, but he was able to get her restrained. He forced her mouth open and kept pouring his blood into her until she finally licked his wound to stop it." Simon shook his head, rubbing at the pain that was forming at the front of his mind.

"Elisabeta spent 2 days restrained and nearly dead while Vaclav remained unconscious on her floor. Finally after 2 days, I found them. Vlad had assumed that Vaclav had taken Elisabeta out on the scouting mission, but I knew something was wrong. I found them and I got Elisabeta down to the dungeons where she was chained to a table and forcibly fed her while Vaclav recovered."

"What happened?" Sheldon's voice was raspy.

"It took Vaclav nearly a week to recover and I kept her chained the entire time, feeding her against her will. She was angry. Far angrier than I ever knew her to be. She promised death to me and to Vaclav. After Vaclav got better, he confronted her and they argued for what felt like days. She was adamant that she die. She was a monster. You were gone. Vlad had been killed while she was restrained. Everyone was dying, except her. So, Vaclav and I made the ultimate sacrifice." Simon smiled softly.

"You two forced her to turn you." Simon nodded at Sheldon's statement.

"We both drained some of our blood into bowls to weaken ourselves and then we pierced a hole in her wrist and both drank from it. I'm not proud to admit that we locked 30 servants in the dungeons with us. We ordered the guards to not open the doors no matter what they heard until the three of us came out. We turned, it was excruciating and then after far too long of screaming and writhing on the floor we fed. I killed 4 servants. Vaclav killed 20." Simon adjusted himself on the chair, hating the memory of the men and women who died at his hand.

"Why did he feed off so many?" Sheldon asked, furrowing his brows.

"Elisabeta killed 26 when she turned." Simon smiled. "You have to ask why two sadists who were blood thirsty as mortals became vampires with large appetites?"

"No, I guess not." Sheldon smirked.

"After we turned, Vaclav told Elisabeta that he had promised Vlad he would watch over her if something happened to him. He promised her that she was not alone and that she was not a monster. He promised her that he would always be at her side. It's a promise he's kept for 545 years."

"Why did you turn?" Sheldon noted how Simon looked away and if he could believe his eyes, the vampire was blushing. Sheldon's eyes darted around, trying to solve the mystery that appeared Simon would not be answering. A lightbulb went off. "You and Vaclav."

Simon smiled and nodded. "Me and Vaclav."

"How did we not know? Does Elisabeta know?" Sheldon sputtered, clearly shocked by the revelation.

"She knows. As does Thomas and Ana. It's not something we openly speak about as we're both immensely private people. Our relationship began in the summer of 1451. Vaclav was already a trusted advisor to Vlad and I was Vlad's religious and spiritual advisor." Simon smiled and chuckled at Sheldon's agape jaw and wide eyes.

"I never…never expected this." Sheldon admitted, quickly raising his hand when Simon's smile dropped. "I don't have a problem with it. I swear. I just…I've been here for 8 years and never suspected."

"Did you think we were celibate?" Simon asked with an amused snort.

"Honestly, yes." Sheldon smiled. "I'm sorry. You both are very good at hiding it."

"We've had many years to practice." Simon laughed. "Look, Sheldon, I know the relationship that Vaclav and Elisabeta have is sometimes confusing and overwhelming, but take it from someone who has been around them for as long as I have, you need to embrace their relationship. If you embrace it and encourage it, it will make their life better and your life better. Don't make her feel like you're forcing her to choose."

Sheldon nodded slowly. "Would he choose Elisabeta over you?"

"Yes and it doesn't bother me. I would never force him to. She understands Vaclav in a way I never will. It's because of her that he can be safe and open with me. Love is one thing, true unconditional understanding is another." Simon leaned forward, patting Sheldon on the knee. "Never doubt she loves you in a way that no one will ever know from her, but please, do not take away the one person who understands her. Sadists need understanding more than they need love."

Sheldon slumped in his chair, feeling as though a weight had been lifted while a chain had been added. Loving and being with Elizabeth meant learning to back up and allow Vaclav to support her or help her in a way that he would never be able to compete with. It meant not being mad or hurt when she turned to Vaclav for words or thoughts. It meant accepting that it took two men to make his wife feel whole.

"Can I," Sheldon cleared his throat uncomfortably, "can I turn to you when things bother me? With Vaclav and Elisabeta I mean?"

Simon smiled broadly, nodding his head. "Of course, Sheldon. You can always turn to me and I will always be honest with you. No one understands more than I how hard it is to love a sadist, but I promise you once you embrace it, it will free you of these fears."

"Thank you, Simon. For your honesty." Sheldon smiled. "I think I should find my wife and apologize to Vaclav."

Simon stood and offered his hand to help Sheldon out of his chair. "I agree."

The two men walked side by side, both lost in their own thoughts back to the war room. When Sheldon stopped at the closed door, Simon pat him on the back in a show of support.

*knock, knock*

"Enter!" Elizabeth yelled from inside the room. Sheldon opened the door and smirked at the scene before him. Elizabeth and Vaclav stood side by side, both staring down at the maps and journals speaking in only half sentences. It was obvious they did not need to complete their thoughts for the other to understand them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Sheldon started, drawing neutral looks from Elizabeth and Vaclav. Simon smiled behind his back, closing the door and latching the lock so no one could enter.

Sheldon swallowed his pride and moved around the table towards his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a slow, passionate kiss. Elizabeth immediately submitted, her arms wrapping around his neck and body arching into his.

Vaclav rolled his eyes, turning to look at Simon who was smirking.

"What was that for?" Elizabeth smiled when Sheldon's lips pulled from hers. Sheldon gently rested his forehead against hers, looking into her beautiful silver-white eyes.

"I'm sorry for my attitude during the meeting. It was inappropriate." Sheldon softly spoke, placing a finger against her lips when she went to speak. "No, it was."

Sheldon pulled away from Elizabeth, keeping his left arm wrapped around her waist, but shifting them so he could face Vaclav, the dark man staring at him with a raised brow. Sheldon offered his right hand, waiting for Vaclav to accept it. Vaclav's eyes darted to Simon who nodded his head before turning to face Sheldon, accepting his hand.

"I apologize for my disrespect towards you, Vaclav." Sheldon spoke with a neutral, but firm tone. Vaclav inclined his head in acceptance.

"I told him, Elisabeta." Simon finally spoke from his spot near the door. Elizabeth furrowed her brows, shaking her head. "About the events that lead up to Vaclav's and my change."

Elizabeth's head ducked down, her body slowly pulling away from Sheldon's. Sheldon quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him.

"Please, my love, do not pull away from me. I do not judge you, I swear it." Sheldon quickly reassured her, closing his eyes when he felt the moisture on his top.

"Why would you, Simon?" Vaclav asked in a tone that Sheldon had never heard from the man, it sounded pained.

"He deserves to know, Vaclav. Your relationship," his finger darted between the dark man and Elizabeth, "is a direct result of it. The both of you fail to realize how your intensity and shared passions can be perceived differently by others."

Elizabeth pulled away from Sheldon, ignoring the tears that fell from her eyes. "You thought Vaclav and I were cheating?"

"No." Sheldon quickly shook his head. "No, I never thought you were being unfaithful. I just…my love, sometimes it's hard for me to understand or relate to you. Vaclav understands you in a way I just don't and probably never will. That was making feel a little insecure. Simon explained a lot to me and now I understand."

"And exactly what did Simon explain?" Vaclav asked in a deep, angry voice, his arms crossing across his broad chest. Simon rolled his eyes, pulling away from the door and approaching the man.

"I only explained why you and Elisabeta are close and how you both need the other to keep your sadistic tendencies in check." Simon responded flatly, impervious to the glower Vaclav was giving him. Sheldon couldn't help the shiver he felt at the man's expression.

"Darling, you are the only man I love." Elizabeth quickly stated, caressing Sheldon's cheek softly. "Only you. It has always been only you."

Sheldon leaned down gently kissing her plump lips chastely. "I know."

"I'm sorry you two," Simon interrupted, pushing Vaclav slightly away from the table so he could see both Elizabeth and Vaclav, "but you two do not realize how hard it is to be in love with a sadist."

Elizabeth and Sheldon both chuckled at Vaclav's look of pure shock that Simon would reference their very secret relationship. Simon turned towards the man with a raised brow.

"What?" Simon asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

"You…you…you told him?" Vaclav sputtered looking uncharacteristically bewildered.

"Yes. I told the Prince about our relationship. He needs someone to turn to when you two go off in your own world." Simon responded flatly. "I've spent centuries dealing with it, I think I'm the best person to turn to am I not?"

Sheldon smirked when both Elizabeth and Vaclav lowered their eyes, both feeling thoroughly reprimanded.

"I asked you a question, Vaclav." Simon crossed his arms, looking at his longtime lover sternly.

"Yes, yes you are." Vaclav softly responded nodding his head. Simon's eyes flicked to Elizabeth who also nodded her head.

"Very good." Simon nodded, leaning forward and kissing Vaclav softly. Sheldon smiled at how Vaclav softened his stance and leaned into the other man. It was clear just as much as Sheldon had control over Elizabeth, Simon had the same over Vaclav. Pulling back, Simon looked to Elizabeth. "The plan?"

"We're going to Pasadena. He wants to lure us there for a fight, then we will bring a fight. Once we have reclaimed California, we'll focus on expanding our efforts in the States." Elizabeth spoke in a cold tone.


	4. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon and Penny return to Pasadena to engage William's coven and have a startling reunion during battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Language, violence and gore. Also a lot of POV changes during the fight.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks.

Elizabeth and Vaclav sat side by side on the plane, going over their final strategy for attacking the warehouse their spy advised was William's Pasadena coven. Their plan was simple, find it, attack it and kill every vampire inside. There would be no taking a risk to seek out anyone willing to switch to their side. Everyone would die. Period.

Penny bounced impatiently in her seat, unable to keep her rapidly growing anxiety from showing. Her fingers twisted in her purple vintage t-shirt, while her khaki pants covered legs seemed to never stop moving.

"Penny, please stop moving so much." Sheldon irritably spoke, unable to stand her constant shifting any longer. The flight from London, where they stopped to refuel the chartered plane, had been long and exhausting and wearing on the coven members.

"I can't, Sheldon. Aren't you the least bit excited to be returning to Pasadena?" Penny looked to him with hopeful eyes.

"Not particularly, no." Sheldon turned back to his notes. He would be in charge of the vampires who would be stationed on the roof top, to keep an eye out for any approaching threats or vampires who flee the building.

"What? Why?" Penny turned in her seat, removing her lap belt and facing Sheldon.

"Penny, please put your seat belt back on. It's unsafe to fly without it." Sheldon scolded, shaking his head in derision. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Moonpie, admit it, you're a little excited." Penny smiled brightly, her green eyes sparkling.

"Do not call me Moonpie, Penny!" Sheldon snapped, his eyes immediately shifting red as he looked to her. Penny quickly ducked her head, damning her forgetful mind. Sheldon had made it perfectly clear, crystal in fact, that she was to not use that nickname…ever. The nickname was a painful reminder of the life he left behind. While he did not regret giving his life up to spend it with Elizabeth, he did not want the reminders of it either.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I forgot." Penny softly responded, turning in her seat to face forward once more and buckling her belt.

The two friends sat quietly, each lost in their own minds. Sheldon made further adjustments to his plan, focusing on where the three men he was assigned would stand. It was the first time he would be in charge of his own men and while the prospect was exciting, he was slightly nervous as well.

An hour later, content with his plan, Sheldon meticulously returned his plans to his messenger bag, ensuring everything was put in its proper place. Leaning back on the headrest, he allowed his thoughts to return to the place he left behind. Would it look different? Should he go by Cal Tech and see what changes have been made? What about Stuart's comic book shop?

"Penny," Sheldon softly interrupted her thoughts. Penny turned to him with a soft smile. "I'm not looking forward to returning because I'm anxious about what we might see."

Penny nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I want to go and see Raj, Amy, Howard, Bernadette. Hell, I even want to go to the stupid comic book store. Just see everyone and catch up."

"I know. I was having very similar thoughts." Sheldon admitted, trying to ignore the ache he felt in his chest.

"Listen up." Elizabeth snapped, standing at the front of the plane looking back towards the coven members they were bringing from Romania. Only 20 were taken, but they would join the 50 that she called in from around the US. "When we land in Pasadena, we are going to go to our meeting point. The other coven members will be there already. We will suit up and then head to the warehouse immediately. I can already guess that William will be aware we are coming so the fight will start fairly quickly and it will be hard. Any questions need to be held for the briefing at our meeting point. We will be landing in approximately 15 minutes, so please make sure you have everything you need. We need to get off this plane as quickly as possible."

Elizabeth did not wait for anyone to acknowledge her. She was in battle mode, she gave commands, not suggestions.

* * *

The mood at the meeting point, the ballroom at an old abandoned hotel, was a mixture of excitement and aggression. The 50 vampires of the Dracul coven from the US were all excited to see their Queen. All bowed to her, many with doe-eyed glances at the beautiful woman. Thankfully Penny was at Sheldon's side to poke him or elbow him when his expression turned into a glower. It mattered to no one that Sheldon had walked in beside his wife or that she would soften her hard expression when she looked to him. In the eyes of her devoted coven members, there was only one person in the room worthy of admiration.

Elizabeth, Vaclav and Thomas spread out amongst the members. Elizabeth and Vaclav had organized a stealthy, but functional battle plan. Elizabeth would go through the front, as expected by William's coven members. Vaclav would come in through the rear while Thomas would come in from above. All angles would be attacked while William's coven focused on the woman in red. Sheldon was less than thrilled with the idea of his wife taking the frontline in the fight, but at Simon's suggestion, he kept it to himself.

It took only 45 minutes to have everyone dressed, equipped and briefed on their roll in the battle. Elizabeth had the most on her team, 25. Vaclav had 20 while Thomas had 15. The rest would be stationed around the building or atop it to keep runaways to a minimum. With the hour fast approaching, Elizabeth excused herself from the room and sought out sanctuary in an empty, dark room. Sheldon leaned against the doorframe while Vaclav stood guard.

Inside the dark, empty, dilapidated room, Elizabeth knelt on the floor. Her head dropped down and hands outstretched with palms facing up. He could not hear her words, though he know she spoke in her native tongue, Latin. Though she spoke Romanian and Hungarian flawlessly, Latin was the language she was raised to speak by her Uncle. A noble language as he had said.

Only minutes later Elizabeth rose from her position at the floor. Standing tall she looked a vision in her blood red armor and hair hanging loosely at her back. Vaclav smirked with a slight shake of his head.

"She looks just like him when she's ready to fight." Vaclav mused quietly.

"I can only imagine what they were like side by side." Sheldon cocked his head to the side, allowing his mind to wander back to the rare times he had seen Elizabeth and Vlad in a post-battle setting. Unfortunately, he had never been able to witness them in action.

"Frightening." Vaclav responded honestly. "Many would throw their swords and bow to them. Better to be the right hand to the devil than in his path."

Sheldon nodded silently. Vaclav had said a mouthful.

Elizabeth slowly turned around and Sheldon felt himself shiver at the sight. Once again Elizabeth's eyes had taken on an entirely unsettling aura. The black color was accented with a red-orange aura that looked to be fire burning in her eyes. The last time he had seen his wife's eyes in such a fury was when John had declared his war against the sadistic Queen. It was morbidly comforting to Sheldon to see Elizabeth in such a rage, it meant she would be ruthless and kill with a speed that none of William's coven could match.

"We're ready when you are, my Queen." Vaclav bowed to the dark woman, angling his neck in a show of submission. Sheldon was the only vampire who never needed to show his submission.

Elizabeth nodded and with long strides left the room, her hand lovingly caressing against Sheldon's as she passed by.

Sheldon and Vaclav quickly followed the woman in red, standing just behind the table she jumped upon to face her the loyal members of her coven. An eerie silence befell the room, all red eyes focused on the woman.

"William has declared war upon the Dracul coven." Elizabeth began, her voice bellowing inside the room. "No one in his coven will be spared this night. We will respond to his threat with one of our own and we will be victorious. We are the oldest and most powerful coven amongst our kind and we will not bow to him."

Sheldon looked out amongst the red eyes that were focused intently upon his wife. The many men and women of all ages looked upon Elizabeth in awe. It was apparent that every vampire that stood inside that old, run town hotel was loyal to the Dracul coven and was willing to fight for it's safety. Not as individuals, but as one.

"Do you, loyal members of this coven, stand here on your own free will? Will you stand beside me as we respond to William's threat with unwavering strength and brutality?" Elizabeth gripped her spear tightly, every muscle in her body tightening in anticipation of the bloody battle that would be had.

Elizabeth's loud speech was met with loud cheers and raised weapons, showing their Queen they were prepared to fight with her and for her. Elizabeth smirked down at the sea of armored vampires, ready to lead her followers into battle. Every person that stood before her was her family and Elizabeth would defend them aggressively.

Elizabeth jumped down from the table, moving between the parting sea of her followers towards the doors. She would lead them, she would always ensure that she was on the frontline and never stand behind them. The rowdy, excited coven members followed their Queen, separating out into the groups they had been ordered into. Penny looked to Thomas, her group leader, with a slight nervousness.

"Stay near me, Penelope, and we will come out this night." Thomas ordered, though there was a softness in his tone that Penny rarely heard from the man. A small smile graced her lips.

"We'll be okay right?" She whispered, her voice quivering as her steps moved her closer to the doors and their bus.

"William may have numbers, but we have something he does not." Thomas smirked, turning to look at Penny with his red eyes glowing with excitement. "The two most sadistic people that have ever walked this Earth."

Penny nodded, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. She had trained alongside Thomas and Vaclav many times over the past 8 years, but this would be the first battle she walked into as a high ranking coven member and she felt entirely too unprepared. 

* * *

 

Sheldon and Vaclav walked side by side, following behind the last of the followers.

"Vaclav, please keep my wife safe." Sheldon stared straight ahead, his eyes red and fangs prominent.

Vaclav turned his head towards Sheldon, though did not stop his steps. His left hand gripped his morning star tighter. "With my life."

* * *

Penny followed closely behind Thomas, her swords firmly in hand, as they quietly moved into the center stairway. She was grateful that they had been able to gain access to the rooftop of the large warehouse fairly easily and undetected from a neighboring building.

Thomas moved with cat like grace, his red eyes taking in every corner of the softly illuminated gray stairwell. Now at the doorway to the top floor, Thomas raised his hand signaling to his team to stop their steps and ready their weapons. They were not to move until Elizabeth and her team had entered the building and the battle had begun.

Penny closed her eyes, willing her bottom lip to stop its incessant quivering. Thankfully she had gotten her arms to stop, but it seemed that her body was insistent that some part of her be quivering in anxiety. Thomas looked over to Penny, furrowing his brows at her obvious nerves. With a small smirk, Thomas playfully nudged her causing her eyes to open quickly and look to him.

"It's okay." He mouthed silently, nodding his head reassuringly. She was unsure why it was a calming gesture, but it was and with a confident smile she nodded her head. Standing tall, she tightened her grip on her swords and readied her mind and body. She would fight for her family and every member of their coven present was her family.

Thomas leaned closer to the door, smiling broadly when he heard the main doors kick open and Elizabeth's team begin their assault. He allowed seconds to pass before retreating steps could no longer be heard. He turned towards his team, nodding his head and turned to the door and with a swift kick of his leg sent the door flying off the hinges.

Now that the battle was underway, Penny felt an abnormal calm overcome her. The team had spread out as mapped out by Elizabeth and Vaclav, killing any of William's followers without prejudice. Elizabeth's orders had been clear, they all die. Penny and Thomas moved quickly across the top floor with soundless steps. As they were approaching a corner Thomas reared back and threw a protective arm across Penny, slamming her against the wall while a bow shot through the air missing them by mere centimeters. Thomas grit his teeth and quickly turned knowing the archers would have precious seconds wasted, his quick steps advanced on the two men severing their heads before they could raise their bows.

"Penelope!" Thomas yelled to her, indicating it was safe to follow. Penny quickly turned and ran along the old stained checkerboard vinyl towards Thomas. She barely heard the steps behind her and was quickly turning. Seeing the mark on the side of the man's neck indicated he was a high ranking coven member of William's. Penny swung her right arm and in a quick motion cut the throat of the surprised man. The man fell to the floor in a heap, grasping at his throat in vain. Penny gave no second thought before turning and running after Thomas who was clearing one of the rooms.

* * *

Sheldon sat on the edge of the roof, hidden behind an empty storage house watching the perimeter carefully. Their snipers were stationed on the roofs of the surrounding buildings, swiftly and efficiently executing any escaping member. Sheldon was relieved that Leonard had created the tracking devices that would mark which members were of the Dracul coven. Discrete metal bracelets were worn on the right wrist of the coven members, a small microchip inside so the snipers could see through their goggles who were friendly and who were not. So far, it had been peaceful…outside at least. 

* * *

The ground floor was sheer chaos. Blood painted nearly every surface form the violent fight that Elizabeth and Vaclav lead. Vaclav swung his morning star with experienced precision, slamming the heavy spiked metal against the soft skulls of the traitors. He would never tire of the crack that would follow or the spray of blood.

Elizabeth moved quickly through the floor, her spear and hands heavily coated in blood. As she had fought many times before, Elizabeth speared through the throat and through the chest. It was quick and efficient and she would admit it did spray a lot of blood. Though she could not savor the sweet satisfaction that accompanied slowly and methodically torturing traitors to death, she could enjoy the sweet aroma of their blood spilled at her feet. 

* * *

Thomas, Penny and his team cleared the top floor of the warehouse in record time before quickly moving down to the next floor. Thomas was grateful the building only had 3 floors because he knew that if Elizabeth had to come up to get them, there would be hell to pay.

"Penelope, take a team and head that way," Thomas pointed his bloodied hand towards the other end, "kill and meet me in the middle."

"Got it." Penny responded quickly, nodding her head to the 4 vampires that were following behind her.

Thomas watched Penny run off with an impressed smirk. She had found her footing in this battle and he would admit, he was very impressed. 

* * *

Penny ran, quickly ducking when a sword swung at her neck level. How she knew it was coming, she didn't know, she just did. Her right hand swung and her sword met the back of the vampire's knees. The woman fell to the floor with a heavy scream before being silenced by Penny's sword beheading her.

"Fan out and check the rooms, I'll check here." Penny ordered to the other coven members. The 3 men and 1 woman nodded immediately and followed the higher ranking vampire's orders without question. Penny slowly crept into the room, her eyes taking the heavy machinery in. She shook her head absentmindedly with how much it reminded her of a lab. She had seen similar equipment at the University, but was unsure what the equipment did.

Keeping her level low, Penny moved soundlessly, red eyes constantly darting about. Her movements abruptly stopped when she heard a soft sob of a woman followed by a soft shush from what sounded like a man. Penny adjusted her hands and waited for the moment to strike.

"I think they're gone." The man softly whispered.

With an evil smirk, Penny quickly turned and raised her swords, but stopped in her tracks. Her red eyes widened in shock, swords still raised in the air as she looked down at the two shaking fledglings that were huddled together on the floor.

"Penny?" The blonde woman softly asked in shock.

"Bernadette? Howard?" Penny gasped. 

* * *

Thomas waited impatiently in the center of the darkened floor beside the stairs that lead to the first floor, looking over in the direction he had sent Penny and her team. Her team had returned, but Penny had not.

"Wait here." Thomas ordered to the group, running towards the doorway the woman who was with Penny had advised Penny went through. As he was rounding the corner Penny appeared in the doorway, forcing the man to come to a halt.

"What took so long?" Thomas barked, his eyes looking over Penny's shoulder.

"I had to clear the room, there's a lot of equipment in here. I think once this is over we should bring Sheldon in here. He might recognize some of it." Penny supplied neutrally, indicating for Thomas to step aside so she could pass.

Thomas nodded his head with slightly furrowed brows, but followed Penny anyway. Their fight was coming to an end quickly and they needed to be prepared to meet with their Queen. 

* * *

Elizabeth looked around at the carnage that was the ground floor. The torn vinyl floors were painted red with the blood of traitors. The walls too were splattered with blood and in some areas torn down. Vaclav and his men had been brutes in their fight, throwing vampires up against or even through walls. Vaclav stood off to the side, leaning against the wall and ignoring the blood that covered his armor, arms, hands and face. He was content with how fast the fight had been won, but disappointed that they did not have the time to drain their kills.

He watched in appreciation as Elizabeth drew her spear to eye level, admiring the beauty of the metal object glistening in blood. She closed her eyes as she lovingly ran her tongue up the side of the weapon, moaning at the sweetness of the combined blood of the many vampires who had died at her spear. It was the taste of victory. 

* * *

"Grab Sheldon and bring him down here immediately." Penny barked to the redheaded vampire who had somehow become her shadow. The young vampire, who only appeared to be 18 at best in age, nodded quickly and ran to the stairs, taking them two at a time to get to the roof. It was an honor to fight alongside a high ranking coven member and the young vampire hoped the Queen would take note.

"Penelope, we need to join our Queen." Thomas nodded towards the stairs.

"Go, I'll be down in a moment. Sheldon's coming down to see the equipment. As soon as he's here, I'll come." Penny provided quickly, smiling slightly at the dark haired man. Thomas narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but did not wait around. It was her head on the line.

Penny waited anxiously for Sheldon to arrive. She hoped that he would recognize the hidden message in her odd request for him to join her, but snorted when she realized the man moved at his own speed. Anxious moments passed before the redheaded vampire appeared with a broad smile nodding her head at the unimpressed man who was walking behind her.

"Thanks, uh…" Penny trailed off with a small smile.

"Erin." The young vampire provided.

"Thanks, Erin." Penny smiled. "Please go downstairs, the Queen will have a debriefing."

Erin nodded and ran quickly towards the stairs to join the rest of their gathering coven.

Sheldon stopped at the doorway, looking at Penny with narrowed eyes.

"Is there a reason there are two of William's coven inside this room with you standing guard?" Sheldon harshly asked, his arms crossing.

Penny reared back, furrowing her brows. "How the hell –"

"The sensors, Penny." Sheldon interrupted, irate that Penny would defy a direct order given by his wife. He knew that Elizabeth did not take defiance well, at all, and this meant he would have to act as mediator and once again find himself on the end of Elizabeth's fury. "Why did you not kill them?"

"Sheldon," Penny started, but quickly shook her head. "You just have to see."

Sheldon rolled his eyes and followed the blonde pain in his ass into the lab, ignoring all the equipment and mentally trying to come up with a plan to get Penny out of the hole she was digging for herself.

"Holy Frak! Sheldon?!" Sheldon stopped, his eyes widening as Howard stepped out looking equally as shocked to see him. Howard looked tired, pale, and dirty in his what appeared to be dark blue scrubs.

"What the fuck?" Sheldon whispered in shock.

"Oh my god!" Bernadette cried, leaning on Penny heavily. Penny rubbed her back in a soothing gesture while looking at Sheldon with pleading eyes.

Sheldon groaned loudly when he heard heavy approaching steps. Of course Elizabeth would know two of William's coven still live. Thomas had a sensor.

"Sheldon, we can't let her kill them." Penny pleaded, her voice cracking as tears flooded her eyes.

"They're William's coven, Penny." Sheldon whispered sadly, mentally calculating the seconds he had to come up with a very good reason he was standing there.

"Sheldon! They're our friends!" Penny cried, tears streaming down her face as she held Bernadette even tighter. The small blonde looked exceptionally frail and nothing like the strong woman he knew before. Even Howard looked subdued, his red eyes shadowed by dark circles and his hair knotted.

"Does someone want to explain to me exactly why two of William's coven still live and why two of my own high ranking coven members stand guard?"

Sheldon cringed, closing his eyes and taking a moment to calm himself before turning around. Elizabeth stood in the doorway, her hand gripping her spear tightly with Thomas behind her, the dark man shaking his head in disgust at Penny.

Sheldon, smiled softly, taking a step forward. "My love –"


	5. A 4A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaclav confides in Sheldon and Penny and Leonard find out what happened with their former friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Simon, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Language & some sexy time for my favorite lovebirds.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks.

"My love," Sheldon started, taking a small step forward and grateful to see his wife did not step back. "Please hear me out."

Elizabeth raised a brow at her husband, her fangs piercing her bottom lip warning him that she was not feeling very merciful that night.

"My orders were clear, were they not, Penelope?" Elizabeth's furious red eyes shifted over Sheldon's shoulder to Penny.

Penny nodded, releasing Bernadette back into Howard's arms and taking a step forward. "They were, my Queen, but-"

"There is not 'but'!" Elizabeth yelled. "There is no 'but' when your Queen gives you an order. This is a betrayal to not only myself, but to the coven!"

Sheldon put his hand behind him indicating to Penny to shut up and allow him to handle the irate vampire. Sheldon approached his wife and cupped her face gently, relieved she did not immediately push him away, though he was not relieved with how fierce her glare was on Penny.

"My love, please let me explain." Sheldon softly whispered. Elizabeth's eyes flicked to Sheldon, though the ferocity in her gaze did not waver. "These are our friends. They were two of the people we left behind. Please understand."

Elizabeth pushed Sheldon away with a scream, turning and striding away from the room in a rage. Sheldon quickly followed behind her, ignoring Penny's yelling for him to stop.

"Elisabeta, please listen to me!" Sheldon yelled, advancing on his wife.

"You have betrayed me!" Elisabeta screamed, turning and facing her husband head on. "You have betrayed your coven!"

Sheldon stood tall, shaking his head in disagreement. "No, I did not."

Sheldon's eyes darted passed Elizabeth, grateful to see Vaclav standing there with a confused expression, clearly only having caught the last few words screamed.

"Elisabeta, I did not betray you." Sheldon softly reiterated, forcing himself to keep his hands at his side as opposed to crossing them in a defensive gesture. He didn't need to add fuel to this rapidly growing fire.

"I gave an order! No one in his coven was to live. That was clear!" Elisabeta snarled, ignoring the two hands that were gripping her upper arms tightly from behind.

"My Queen," Vaclav whispered into Elizabeth's ear, his eyes looking to Sheldon who was nodding in gratitude. "Please calm down. Let him speak."

"They are my friends, my love. They are my Thomas and Ana. I would never ask you to turn your back on them when they need you, please do not ask me to do the same." While Sheldon's tone was soft, it was firm.

Thomas stood behind Sheldon, his eyes focused on the irate woman. Just behind Thomas was Penny and a crying Bernadette and a shaking Howard.

"My Queen," Thomas softly spoke, bowing gently and offering his neck in submission. "Let us take them with us back to the castle. There are only two and we can then determine if they can be trusted."

Thomas closed his eyes and awaited Elizabeth's response. It could go two ways. She could accept or tear his throat out, but either way he had to speak up. Penny had tearfully explained the relationship of Howard and Bernadette to Sheldon, Leonard and herself. He was inclined to agree with Penny that they needed all the facts before a decision was made.

Elizabeth moved to step forward, her eyes focused on Sheldon, but found her progress halted by a firm hand clasped around her throat. Vaclav held Elizabeth against him, his left hand gripping her throat tightly and his right yanking her spear from her hands and throwing it to Hans.

"Enough! They will come, Elisabeta!" Vaclav harshly whispered into the raven haired woman's ear before roughly yanking her away from the growing tension. Luckily Vaclav had already sent the coven members back to their meeting point so besides the high ranking members, no one was to witness the Queen being handled so roughly.

Sheldon watched with pained eyes while his wife was lead away so roughly. A large part of him wished to defend her and fight Vaclav off her, but he knew why Vaclav was being so rough with her. Elizabeth was too far into her fury to think rationally.

"Come, we need to destroy the building." Thomas ordered the remaining vampires still standing in shock. Thomas moved towards the stairs, but stopped briefly to turn and face Penny. "They will have to be locked up as prisoners. There is no way to escape it. Until she has calmed, your friends are not safe."

Penny nodded immediately, feeling a huge weight lifted off her shoulders as Thomas and Hans quickly moved down the stairs to help Vaclav with the irrational Queen.

Howard took a shaky step towards Sheldon, his mind still reeling from the events over the last few months that had lead them to this point. Not only to being forcefully turned to work for an irrational madman, but to find two of their closest friends long thought dead actually alive and part of the coven William had declared war on.

Howard stopped next to Sheldon, looking up at the man in interest. Trying to soften the mood, he elbowed Sheldon gently with a smile. "So, she's your?"

Sheldon's posture drooped, suddenly feeling very tired. "My wife."

* * *

Sheldon closed his eyes, leaning against the window of the plane and hoping his body would slip into sleep. He was exhausted, physically, mentally and even emotionally. The debriefing had been quick by Elizabeth, who had managed to reign in her fury enough that Vaclav released his vice grip on her throat, but the sadistic man was only an arm's reach away. She thanked her coven members for their show of support and carried the hearts of the fallen 9 in a box to be burned back at the castle in a traditional pyre. Unfortunately, the bodies had to be left inside the warehouse to be destroyed by fire with the traitors of William's coven.

After the debriefing, the Romania coven members left to take their flight home so Elizabeth and her battle advisors could plan their strategy for graining territory in both the States and now South America, which Thomas had discovered while torturing a traitor was William's next step.

Howard and Bernadette were safely tucked into a large cell in the bottom of the plane with Penny at their side. Since she was the one who rescued them, she would be responsible for them. Penny was grateful to be appointed their keeper/guard. She desperately wanted to help her friends recover from their traumatic ordeal and find out how everything had been while filling them in. Though she would keep any information about Sheldon private, which was an order given by the exhausted man himself.

"Prince, might I have a word?" Sheldon stirred after what felt like just slipping into sleep, turning to see Vaclav standing next to his row, his head nodding towards the back end of the plane. Sheldon nodded and rose from his seat to follow Vaclav.

The two men moved through the rows of sleeping coven members, through the small kitchen in the center of the plane and rested in the sitting area. Vaclav sat on the large red couch while Sheldon sat opposite him on a smaller black armchair.

"How is she?" Sheldon asked softly, his eyes focused on the ground.

"She's exhausted, Sheldon." Vaclav's tone was abnormally soft and sad. "This war is becoming too much for her. I fear we will not be able to control her much longer."

Sheldon's head snapped up at Vaclav's admission, his jaw agape and eyes wide in horror. "What?"

Vaclav slouched on the couch, resting his head against the back and clasping his hands in his lap. "She does not rest enough, her feeds are becoming inconsistent and she feels as though everything is beginning to slip through her fingers."

"Why didn't she tell me? I had no idea." Sheldon whispered sadly, his throat feeling like a massive rock had taken up residence.

"Tensions have been high between you two." Vaclav stated flatly. "Everyone is aware of it, no one more than her."

Sheldon nodded and looked towards the small hallway that he knew lead to a large bedroom that his wife was hopefully resting in.

"What can I do?" Sheldon hated asking Vaclav for help, but he was too far out of his element with regards to this.

Vaclav sat up, resting his elbows on his knees and looking at Sheldon. Even though Vaclav had been cleaned and was wearing fresh clothes, the smell of blood still emanated from the man.

"You have to be on her side, Sheldon. She needs your support more than she's willing to admit. She had nothing to lose before when war was declared, now, she has far too much to lose. She's not used to this and it's wearing her down. She knows war and killing, not worrying." Vaclav's words were soft, but poignant. As much as Vaclav loved the Queen and loved being at her side during fights and torture, she didn't need that at the moment. She needed someone to love her.

"What do you suggest?" Sheldon looked back to Vaclav and leaned forward himself.

"Take her away from this. Go to Paris and get her mind off all of this. Hans will accompany you as a guard and take several donors. Get her caught up on rest and blood. If she does not remember to take care of herself she will slip too much." Sheldon nodded at Vaclav's suggestion. Now knowing his wife had not only been not taking care of herself, but keeping it hidden from him, she would be his only priority.

"You and Simon will control things at the castle?" Sheldon asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, just please," Vaclav's voice cracked slightly, "save her from herself."

"I will." Sheldon nodded with a smile, patting Vaclav on the shoulder before rising from his seat and walking down the hall towards the bedroom.

* * *

Elizabeth lay on the bed in fresh clothes, but was shockingly not in one of her heavy dresses. Instead she wore soft black cotton house pants and a tight black tank top that hugged her tight body deliciously. Her long hair was pulled to the side in a wet braid and resting across the soft red sheets. Sheldon quietly closed the door behind him and flicked the lock, ensuring no one would enter. Elizabeth's eyes remained glued to the ceiling, ignoring the man undressing down to his boxers at the foot of the bed. Her hands rest gently on her stomach, her feet crossed at the ankle. Sheldon was not shocked to see her eyes were still a deep red, fangs prominent. He was shocked to see several pints of warm blood laying on the side table, ignored by the hungry vampire.

Sheldon walked around the large sleigh style bed towards the side table, lifting one of the pints and tearing the corner off before pouring the contents into the crystal wine glass that sat beside the pints. With the glass full, Sheldon placed them back on the table and slowly walked back towards the door, adjusting the small panel that was beside the door, softening the lights until the room was only dimly illuminated. Content with the softer lighting, Sheldon put his focus on the music panel to tune the satellite radio to the classical music station. The soft, relaxing rendition of Beethoven's piano sonata number 14 in c sharp filled the room.

"My love," Sheldon softly spoke, drawing his wife's eyes though she did not adjust her position at all, "you need to feed."

"I'm fine." Elizabeth whispered in response, but he could tell by the gravely sound her voice she was anything but fine.

"It was not a request." Sheldon retorted, sitting down on the bed next to Elizabeth and grabbing the glass and turning to Elizabeth, holding the glass to her.

"No, thank you." Elizabeth turned to her side and curled herself small, her back to her husband. Sheldon placed the glass back on the nightstand only long enough to scoot more towards Elizabeth and lifted her from her laying position and carefully placed her on his lap, her legs hanging over the side and her side resting against his chest, her head tucked into his neck. His left hand gently stroked her hip and side while his right grabbed the glass and brought it to her mouth.

"Drink." He ordered in a soft command.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but lifted her head enough to follow her husband's orders. Sheldon could not help the smug smile that grew on his lips when Elizabeth closed her eyes and drained the glass in record time. Holding her tight, he leaned back to the table and refilled the glass, offering it to her. Elizabeth's lips carefully wrapped around the rim and Sheldon slowly tipped the glass back, enjoying the way her throat muscles twitched with each swallow and the small drop of blood that adorned the corners of her mouth. Like the first glass, the second was empty within seconds.

Sheldon repeated the process quietly until all 6 pints of blood had been consumed and Elizabeth's eyes were once again their beautiful silver-white. After placing the glass back on the table, Sheldon lovingly lifted Elizabeth from his lap and placed her back onto the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. Elizabeth's hands lovingly caressed his face as he lay down beside her, his left hand supporting his head so he could look down at her, his right caressing her stomach softly.

"When we return to Romania, there will be no meeting." Sheldon softly informed her, shaking his head when she opened her mouth to speak. "Vaclav will take control while you and I, my lovely soul mate, take a jaunt to Paris."

"Paris?" Elizabeth whispered, furrowing her brows and shaking her head slightly. "We cannot, I have a war that I have to deal with. I have to-"

Elizabeth's words were cut off when Sheldon leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and passionately. Elizabeth arched up into him, moaning softly when Sheldon's hand slipped under her shirt to caresses her flesh. Sheldon enjoyed how responsive his wife was to his every touch. The way she would shiver at a gentle caress or arch into his hands. As his right hand slipped under the waist of her pants, his kiss became more forceful and dominant, relishing in the way she not only moaned against his mouth, but the way she immediately submitted to him. His tongue caressed hers, twining around it with forceful strokes, before retreating into his mouth luring her to him. Elizabeth moaned loudly when Sheldon sucked on her tongue harshly, his middle finger slipping into her body.

Sheldon slowly and methodically built Elizabeth's orgasm up by alternating teasing strokes and caresses with strong, deliberate flicks of his now two fingers that were buried inside her core. He could feel her body rapidly approaching its climax with how her walls fluttered around his fingers, drawing him in further, her moans were becoming panted and short, her hands pulled tightly at his hair to a point it bordered on pain. Sheldon's lips left hers, kissing down the side of her neck, dragging his tongue along her sweet skin.

"Please." Elizabeth whispered, arching off the bed.

Sheldon's fingers curved slightly, the tips pressing against her most sensitive of areas as his fangs sank deeply into her neck. Elizabeth's body shook violently in pleasure, her head pressing hard against the pillow and mouth falling open wide, though no sound escaped.

Sheldon lapped at her burning blood with fervor, his fingers not relenting their movements until her twitching body went completely limp and her arms slipped from around his neck. Licking her neck to seal the puncture marks, Sheldon pulled back and smiled down at his unconscious wife. It might have been a dirty play to force her into a drained sleep, but Sheldon did not care. Removing his fingers from the moist vice they were encased in, Sheldon adjusted her clothes and lay down completely next to her, ignoring his own hard arousal. This was not about him and he would ensure it remained that way until the war was over. Closing his eyes, Sheldon slipped into a much needed restful sleep.

* * *

As the sun was just beginning to set, Simon stood in the foyer of the castle awaiting the arrival of the Queen, Prince and of course, his beloved. Ana stood at his side, her hands clasped gently before her, her spine straight and posture of an ever regal noble. Leonard was bouncing like a hyperactive child to Ana's left, tugging at his hoodie in anxiety. It didn't matter that he had heard from Penny and knew she was safe and sound, until he saw his wife with his own eyes, his anxiety refused to lessen.

The dark van drove up the rocky driveway, circling around the large fountain, stopping at the stairs leading into the castle. A short, dark haired servant boy quickly stepped up to the door, opening it to allow the occupants to exit. Vaclav stepped out of the passenger seat, quickly walking around the front with a distant, stoic expression. Simon furrowed his brows in response, but did not speak after Vaclav shook his head.

Sheldon stepped out of the back, offering his hand to Elizabeth and assisting her from the vehicle. Without a word or nod to anyone, Sheldon wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist and lead her into the castle. The vampire Queen appeared almost catatonic, her eyes unfocused and face impassive. Sheldon quietly lead his wife into the castle, raising a hand to anyone who dare moved to speak to his wife. Ana and Simon watched in worry, Simon's hand holding Ana's to prevent her from instinctively running after her longtime friend.

"What happened?" Ana asked Thomas when he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

"Later." Thomas whispered, kissing the spot just below her ear.

Vaclav walked into the foyer and nodded his head in the direction of the sitting room, Simon and Ana immediately following him.

"Are you coming?" Ana asked Thomas when he remained in the foyer.

"I'll be there. There are two prisoners we must tend to." Thomas responded, ordering everyone from the foyer, Leonard included.

Leonard huffed in annoyance, but turned and left anyway along with the rest of the staff and coven members.

Thomas turned back to the van, nodding his head to Penny that the foyer was clear. Penny quickly exited the black van and helped a very weak Bernadette out, Howard followed swiftly assisting Penny with holding his wife. Thomas lead them through the foyer, but instead of down to the dungeons, he lead them into unused servants quarters in the far corner of the castle. The adjoined rooms rested in the center of the castle which deprived them of windows and locked from the outside, ensuring they could keep the two potential coven members secured if need be.

Penny smiled gratefully at Thomas when he held the door open and ordered a servant to bring warm blood immediately. The young woman nodded and rushed down the corridor. Thomas did not fear the servant girl telling anyone what she saw, the servants were trained harshly about the importance of discretion. Only Elizabeth or Sheldon could order the servant to speak.

Penny helped Bernadette onto the bed and sat next to her, rubbing her back. Howard sat on the opposite side of his wife, holding her hand tightly and looking on in worry. She had been deprived blood too long. Normally a vampire would go into a frenzy, but William kept his forced fledglings in such a weakened state, their bodies physically could not frenzy. Instead, they slowly withered away until they died.

Thomas leaned against the wall, watching the three friends as they spoke in hushed tones. Thomas was not offended by their obvious exclusion of him in conversation, he favored it greatly. The less he knew, the better. The servant girl knocked on the door twice, awaiting the order to enter. Thomas pushed off the wall and opened the door, allowing the young woman to pass. The servant girl quickly placed the tray with four glasses and 10 pints of blood onto the small table, bowed and exited the room.

"I'll leave you to speak. Penny, ensure they feed." Thomas ordered, turning towards the door.

"Thank you, Thomas. Can you please send Leonard in?" Penny asked as she moved to the tray, pouring blood into two of the glasses. Thomas nodded once and exited the room.

Penny placed the empty pint bag on the side of the tray, grabbed the two glasses and offered one to both Howard and Bernadette. Bernadette smiled gratefully, but made no attempt to hide her distaste at the idea of drinking blood.

"You need to, Bernie." Howard urged her before taking a large sip of his own. "Please."

Bernadette nodded and raised the glass to her lips, shocked that despite her psychological opposition to drinking blood, her body appeared to greatly enjoy the exotic flavor. The flavor burst in her mouth and before she could rationalize why, the glass was empty and Penny was taking it back from her to refill.

* * *

Thomas strode down the corridor in the direction of the sitting room, grateful when Leonard appeared just outside the door. At least he wouldn't have to walk far to find the man.

"Thomas, where's Penny?" Leonard asked, a hint of concern etching his tone.

"Unused servant's quarters, last door on the left." Thomas pointed down the hall and moved past the man before he could ask any additional questions. Leonard shrugged, walking down the corridor while Thomas opened the door to the sitting room, grateful to see that the only occupants were Vaclav, Simon and Ana.

"What happened?" Ana asked harshly, rising from her seat and approaching Thomas like a woman on a mission. Thomas looked to Vaclav who was sitting in his chair, sipping blood.

"Did you not speak?" Thomas asked Vaclav with a raised brow, wrapping his arms around Ana and holding her tight, ignoring her whispering in his ear.

"I was awaiting your arrival." Vaclav admitted.

"Yes, well, now he's here so I suggest you get on with it." Simon snapped, pacing anxiously behind Vaclav's chair.

Vaclav rest his glass on the arm of the chair, his eyes focused on the glass.

"Sheldon is taking Elisabeta away." He advised them bluntly. "He is packing their items as we speak and the helicopter will be here in 30 minutes to take them away."

Ana violently pulled from Thomas' grasp, looking at Vaclav with wide eyes. "What? Why?"

Simon's pacing stopped, his hands reaching over the back of Vaclav's chair to grip the dark man's shoulders tightly.

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning. I'm losing my patience." Simon seethed through clenched teeth.

"She has not been taking care of herself. Her feeds have been inconsistent, she's not resting and the pressure is too much." Vaclav quickly rambled. "Sheldon is taking them for a holiday. They'll only be gone a fortnight."

"We're at war! Is now really the best time for Elisabeta to be leaving the castle? And without guard?" Ana asked worriedly, wringing her hands painfully.

"There will be guards. Hans will be at her side and I have already arranged for 20 coven members to guard in intervals. Sheldon will remain in contact with me, but Ana, he has to get her away." Vaclav gripped his glass forcefully, the delicate glass crushing in his grasp.

"What aren't you telling us?" Simon asked, running a hand through Vaclav's long locks to calm him.

Vaclav shook his head, rubbing at his eyes with his uninjured hand. Ana and Simon both looked to Thomas in concern. Thomas pulled Ana to him once more, kissing the top of her head.

"Vaclav had to stop Elisabeta from killing the Prince in a rage." Thomas informed them painfully, rubbing Ana's back when she began trembling, tears falling from her normally bright eyes. Simon only nodded.

"She's losing control." Simon mumbled softly to Vaclav, the darker man only nodding. "Then we will ensure her health becomes a priority, Vaclav. We will not let anything happen to her."

Vaclav didn't respond, instead just leaning his head against his hand, his eyes covered. Simon stepped around the chair, squatting down on his haunches before his lover. Simon's hands gently rubbed Vaclav's thighs in a soothing fashion, hoping to calm his surly partner.

"We'll do whatever we have to, my love. I swear it. I will not let anything happen to her. You know I won't." Simon whispered to Vaclav, pulling the man towards him when Vaclav's shoulders began trembling.

* * *

Leonard quickly walked through the corridor and though he may no longer have issues with asthma, his legs muscles were harshly reminding him that he did not work out nearly as much as he should. Apparently becoming a vampire did not mean you go super vampire muscle tone. Damn Twilight and it's lies.

Leonard arrived at the door, knocking once before opening the door.

"Hey, Penny? Is everythin-" Leonard's question halted mid word at the sight before him. Penny sat on a chair with a huge smile while Bernadette and Howard sat on the bed drinking blood.

"Oh my god! Howard! Bernadette!" Leonard yelled, rushing into the room and slamming the door behind him. "What? How?"

"William forcibly turned them." Penny provided with a sad smile. "Almost 6 months ago."

Leonard looked to his old friends. "I'm so sorry, but really, I'm so glad to see you guys!"

Howard nodded with a smile, pulling Bernadette against him. "We're very glad to see you guys. You have no idea."

Leonard grabbed the second chair from the small dinette set in the corner, pulling it over to sit down next to Penny and across from their old friends from 4A while Howard filled them in.

After Penny and Leonard's "death" many changes occurred in the shrinking circle of friends. Only 3 months after, Raj dropped the bomb on Howard and Bernadette that he was leaving the U.S. to return home to India. Losing three of his closest friends in such a short time had made Raj realize that life was too short and he didn't want to waste more time away from his family. Shortly after he arrived in India, he agreed to marry the woman chosen by his parents. Thankfully, Kamadeva was on his side as the woman chosen was not only incredibly beautiful, but just as awkwardly shy as Raj and a very smart woman. Hita was a young, beautiful NICU doctor that Raj's father had met after delivering a baby boy with complications.

Hita and Raj had hit it off very well and 6 months after meeting, Howard, Bernadette, and Amy boarded a plane to India to attend Raj's traditional Hindu ceremony. The days long traditional wedding had been a wonderful celebration of life and love and Howard was very happy to see Raj finally in his element. Despite Raj's constant whining about the country, it appeared he really did love it there and his life had thrived. 10 months following the traditional wedding, Raj and Hita welcomed twin boys, Tahir and Jayesh. 11 short months later, their little sister Devi joined.

Amy also decided to leave the comforts of Pasadena, a week after Raj's wedding, after being offered a teaching position at Oxford University in England. It was only a month after her arrival that she called Bernadette with exciting news that she had met a wonderful man who was a professor of Literature at the college. Unfortunately though, Amy had slowly drifted from her friends left behind and the last that Bernadette heard was Amy was finally experiencing a thoroughly fulfilling sex life.

Howard cringed when Leonard asked about Stuart. Not because he didn't care about the often depressed man, but because he was sad to admit that Stuart's depression was far deeper than any of them really understood. Almost one year to the date after Leonard and Penny's death Stuart ended his own life in the back room at the comic book store. His body was found by the officer who showed up to board up the shop after it went belly up.

As for Howard and Bernadette, their lives remained much the same. They both worked hard and enjoyed their lives as a happily married couple. Neither Leonard nor Penny were surprised by the lack of children from the pair. Howard and Bernadette had decided before Leonard and Penny's "death" that they were not having any children. Instead the pair traveled around the world visiting many of the places they both thought they'd only dream about.

"That's awful about Stuart. I am glad to hear that Raj is happy and it sounds like Amy found what she needed too." Leonard smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah." Howard smiled, nodding his head. "So…now how about you two explain exactly why we're here and exactly where 'here' is. And just what the frak is going on with Sheldon!"


	6. Sabbatical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon & Elizabeth take a little break and Penny learns Thomas' backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Simon, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Language, mentions of battle & some more sexy times with Sheldon & Elizabeth. Also includes minor femslash.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks.

Elizabeth groaned as she stretched her stiff, naked form on the large brass bed inside their penthouse in Paris. The penthouse, which occupied the entire top floor of the hotel she owned, had stunning floor to ceiling arched windows with unobstructed views of the Eiffel Tower and the city. Sheldon loved their Paris penthouse with its Beaux-Arts architecture, deep woods, rich fabrics and ornate furnishings. It was the epitome of elegance and warmth.

Rising from the bed, Elizabeth wrapped her black silk robe around her and pad over to the windows, staring out at the city below. The sun was just setting, soft pinks, reds, blues and purples painting the sky.

"You're up early." Sheldon commented from the bed, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on his left hand. Elizabeth turned with a smile. She certainly found her naked husband lying with only a thin white cotton sheet up to his waist more enticing than the sunset.

"Slept a long time." She softly responded, rolling her sore neck. They had arrived in the middle of the night and engaged in rather vigorous sex before they both collapsed in a tangled heap on their bed. Not that Elizabeth minded the intensity of their love making, in fact she favored it greatly.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct." Sheldon admitted after glancing at the clock that was mounted above the fireplace directly opposite of their bed.

"What would you like to do tonight?" Elizabeth walked towards the bed, sitting down on the edge and running a hand through Sheldon's short hair. She mentally cursed the way hair stopped growing after one was turned. She greatly missed his longer hair.

Sheldon smirked up at his wife, using his free hand to softly caress her leg. Elizabeth shook her head with an amused smirk when he wiggled his eyebrows and allowed his hand to drift up her robe.

"Tonight, my love, we stay in." Sheldon's voice was soft and husky.

"We can't just spend our holiday in bed, darling." Elizabeth chuckled, despite shifting her body to lay down next to her husband. Sheldon leaned over her, kissing her neck softly.

"I disagree."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Howard sighed, leaning back against the wall and focusing on Penny and Leonard, both who looked extremely exhausted from rehashing the events that lead to the present moment. "We're at Dracul Castle, in Romania and Elizabeth is the Queen of vampires because she's the first vampire. She's also the niece of Vlad the impaler, married to Sheldon, who is her soul mate, and now fighting a war against a rival coven?"

Penny pursed her lips and nodded. "Yep, pretty much sums it up."

"That's pretty unbelievable." Howard shook his head, running his right hand over his face.

"Yeah, it was hard for us to adjust too, but we have." Leonard looked towards Penny, smiling fondly. Despite the chaos that their lives had become at the moment, he regretted nothing.

"Wait, why weren't you in California?" Howard asked, looking at Leonard with furrowed brows.

"Elizabeth only took those who were fighting." Leonard provided with a shrug.

"And you don't fight I assume?" Howard couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. Leonard shook his head with a laugh.

"No, unfortunately I didn't get the smooth grace that one would think accompany turning into a vampire. I got the strength and dexterity, but certainly didn't get rid of my clumsy footing. I tripped during a training session and Elizabeth ordered me off the training field." Leonard smiled awkwardly at the memory. If he was honest, it was completely humiliating to be ordered off the field like a child by the Queen.

"I guess I can see why you weren't there. You definitely went 'Nebraska' there Penny." Howard chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm only allowed to fight if I'm with my Mentor, Thomas. Until Elizabeth feels I'm ready to fight on my own, I have to fight beside him." Penny shrugged her shoulders.

"What's going to happen to us?" Howard asked, gesturing to himself and Bernadette, who was sleeping soundly while leaning against his shoulder. Thankfully after a full feed, she was beginning to look better, but it was painfully obvious it would take time for her to completely recover.

"I don't know, but I promise that we will do everything to keep you guys safe." Penny smiled. Her mind was made up, if she had to confront and face Elizabeth herself she would.

* * *

"Thomas?" Penny softly interrupted Thomas' reading. The dark-haired man looked up with an impassive expression, ignoring the way Penny uncomfortably shifted her feet in the doorway of the sitting room.

"Yes, Penelope?" Thomas raised his brow, gesturing for her to enter the room.

Penny smiled softly, entering the room and closing the door firmly behind her. She was grateful that the room was empty, besides them. As her Mentor, Thomas was the only person she trusted to voice her concerns to. Especially considering Sheldon had not been seen since they arrived home 7 days prior.

"I was hoping to talk to you about my friends." Penny sat down on the chair across from Thomas, crossing her jean clad legs and wringing her hands in the hem of her hot pink vintage t-shirt that hung off one shoulder. Thomas placed his book on the table beside him and clasped his hands in his lap.

"Okay, proceed." Thomas inclined his head.

Penny closed her eyes, steeling her nerves before raising her head and looking Thomas in the eye. "What's going to happen to them? I was going to ask Sheldon, but I don't even know where he is. Howard and Bernadette are our good friends, Thomas. I would hate for anything to happen to them just because they were forcibly turned. I mean, it's not like they pledged themselves to William or anything, they just –"

"Penelope!" Thomas snapped, interrupting her rant. "Please, slow down."

"I'm sorry." Penny smiled softly. "I'm just so worried that Elizabeth will order their execution."

"And you don't think she should?" Thomas asked neutrally, raising a dark brow.

"No!" Penny snapped, her posture becoming rigid with anger. "They aren't traitors! They didn't want to be turned, Thomas. They were attacked while leaving a movie and were turned by some asshole sidekick to William. I don't think it's fair they die just because they were turned by one of William's guys. I mean, does she just kill everyone who isn't in her coven?"

"Mind your tongue!" Thomas snapped, narrowing his eyes at his Mentee. He could completely understand Penny's concern for her friends, but he would not allow Penny to bad mouth their Queen. It was too risky, especially considering the hostile times they were living in.

Penny dropped her head, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from snapping at Thomas. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried. Is there even a chance she will consider allowing them to live?" When Penny's head shifted back up, he was unsurprised to see tears glistening in her green eyes.

"There is a chance, Penelope. She has done it before." Thomas smiled softly, leaning against the arm of his chair and positioning himself to be comfortable.

Thomas had joined the Dracul coven in the Spring of 1583 after being forcibly turned by Pietro, a first generation vampire who had been a loyal follower of Matthias Corvinus, the first immortal. Pietro, like many of the other first generation vampires, was power hungry and detested the Dracul Princess. He hated the attractive woman and how easy it was to have men and women falling at her feet, begging to do her bidding. He hated the ease in which she neutralized her opponents and the power in which she possessed. He hated the way she never gave him the time of day.

Pietro was not an attractive man, he knew that, but he was incredibly rich and powerful. Women would look past his bland looks, his imperfect complexion, his dull hair, his small frame and rounded stomach, all because he had gained his power though joining the court of Matthias. After he was turned, his power and wealth grew which lead to him leaving Matthias' court and gaining followers of his own. He was displeased at the rate in which he was gaining followers though, too slowly for his taste. As a result, he took to forcibly turning those he felt would make strong allies.

Thomas was a 24 year-old guard to Elizabeth I, Queen of England, when he fought against Pietro's followers who were attempting to gain access to the castle. Pietro's plan was to kidnap the Queen and hold her ransom for wealth and if he did not receive it, then forcibly turn the Queen and make her his own. His plan nearly came to fruition, their numbers were strong and they were able to take down most of the Queen's guards, until Thomas arrived. The sadistic knight killed with shocking skill and speed, despite being a mortal fighting against vampires. Pietro was forced to retreat and on his exit, he snatched the young guard and took him back to Hungary.

Pietro's advisors desperately pleaded with the vampire leader to execute Thomas. The young man was too violent and unpredictable and felt there was no way Pietro could control him. Pietro laughed at his advisors and their suggestions. He knew Thomas had skill and would be very useful in battle and there was no way he was going to forfeit the strength the young man would give his own army. It was a cold night in the winter of 1582 when Thomas found himself secured to a table in the dungeons of the small castle Pietro had acquired.

The wind whistled through the walls, cold permeating through the dungeons, Thomas shaking violently on the freezing table. Pietro had embarked on a ridiculous monologue about how Thomas would become his lead guard, protecting him from their enemy, namely the violent Dracul Princess. Thomas would never forget the first time he heard about the niece of Vlad. At the mere mention of her name, fear would flicker across Pietro's eyes. It was that moment Thomas vowed he would find the Dracul vampire and pledge himself to her, if only to have the chance of killing the ugly man who was pacing beside the table, speaking about how great he would become.

Thomas was turned that night and Pietro held true to his word, making Thomas his lead guard. Thomas played his role well. He had fought for Pietro, killing any and every person who crossed his path in an effort to gain the man's trust. In the Spring of 1583 Pietro decided to declare war upon the Dracul coven due to them gaining numbers fast. It was a foolproof plan. Pietro sent Thomas with a small army of 20 men to scout out Dracul castle and learn the best ways to attack the castle and take the Dracul Queen prisoner. The sun was just beginning to set when Thomas awoke before the other scouts. With a sword in each hand, Thomas moved quickly through the camp beheading all the scouts and setting fire to the camp. Bloodied from his betrayal, Thomas walked right up to the castle gates and as Elizabeth's figure came into sight, he knew he had made the right choice.

Unlike Pietro, who sent others to do his dirty work while he was safely tucked away, Elizabeth was a true leader and was always on the frontline. When an enemy attacked her castle, she did not hide, she armored up and grabbed her spear, leading her followers into battle. Thomas kneeled at Elizabeth's feet and relayed his story to the Dracul Queen and his desire to see Pietro fall. Elizabeth was skeptical of Thomas' loyalty, but took him into the castle anyway. Thomas was secured in the dungeons and spent many hours mapping out Pietro's castle layout, Pietro's plans and listing all the followers he knew the unsuitable coven leader had.

Elizabeth's victory over Pietro was swift and rather anti-climactic. They moved in just after sunset with Thomas at the Queen's side. This was his test of loyalty. Thomas fought side by side with the Queen, steering her directly towards Pietro's secret hideout inside the castle that he knew the weak leader would be in. Not even an hour after the battle had started, Elizabeth had Pietro screaming while impaled in the front of his castle. The weak man screamed and cried, he pleaded with Elizabeth to show mercy and promised himself to her for eternity. The red-eyed Queen had turned to Thomas and gestured towards Pietro. With a smirk on Thomas' face, he drew his sword and a swift motion brought his former coven leaders head to the ground. Elizabeth had accepted Thomas into her coven that night.

"Wow, I had no idea that you weren't turned by the Dracul coven." Penny shook her head in awe.

"Elizabeth is understanding, but you need to realize every decision she makes affects not only herself, but her coven. She will not do anything she feels could put this coven in jeopardy. It's why she has such loyal followers and why all of us would be willing to die to protect her. It will fall upon your shoulders and your friends to prove they will be loyal to this coven, but I know if you are able to convince her, she will protect them as one of her own. The sire does not matter to Elizabeth, the loyalty does." Thomas stood from his chair and moved towards the door, stopping to look back at Penny. "I recommend you challenge Elizabeth."

Penny turned to face Thomas with wide eyes, shaking her head. "I can't fight her! I'm not even remotely ready to! My last exhibition with her was a miserable failure in case you forgot."

Thomas shook his head with a smirk. "I didn't. You are correct, it was a miserable failure. She won't be looking at your style, Penelope. She'll be looking for something in here," he pointed to his chest, "that proves where your passion and loyalty lies."

* * *

"Hungry, my love?" Sheldon smirked against his wife's throat, breaking the kissing he was doing against her sensitive flesh.

"Starved." Elizabeth moaned, head thrown back and arms gripping Sheldon's upper arms firmly. Sheldon's hands firmly gripped her ass, pulling her black silk robe clad body against his own while his lips trailed up her neck to her ear.

"Since it's our last night in Paris, I thought we could do something special." Sheldon whispered against her ear, sucking her soft lobe between his teeth.

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked in a low, husky whisper. She didn't care that they had spent almost their entire holiday either feeding, sleeping or having sex. It was exactly what she needed, a relaxing break from the chaos. Of course they had done sightseeing and had went to their favorite shops and clubs, but she really did just enjoy having her private time with her husband.

"Come." Sheldon whispered, gripping her hips firmly and pushing her backwards towards the bed. Elizabeth's hands fell behind her when her legs hit the bed, stopping her from falling over. "Climb on, kneel facing the end of the bed." Sheldon ordered.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and nodded, quickly moving to follow her husband's orders. Sheldon walked over to their sitting area beside the fireplace, grabbing the back of one of the arm chairs and dragging it towards the end of the bed. He positioned the chair to face the bed, sitting down gracefully. Donning an impassive expression, Sheldon snapped his fingers.

Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly when two of her donors walked in, both clad in only simple red silk robes. The first donor, a tall, blonde with dark blue eyes named Elena, walked over to Sheldon and curtsied in respect, offering him his goblet of warm blood. Sheldon accepted it with an incline of his head before gesturing towards the bed.

Elena smiled bashfully at the Queen, carefully removing her robe, the red silk pooling at her feet. Her eyes downcast in respect, Elena climbed onto the bed and knelt before her Queen. The second donor, a brunette with hazel eyes named Claudia, removed her robe and climbed onto the bed behind the Queen. Elizabeth's eyes shifted to Sheldon, a dark brow rising in inquiry.

"It's been quite a long time, my love, since you dined from the source. Please, enjoy your meal while I enjoy mine with a show." Sheldon smirked seductively, raising the goblet to his lips. Elizabeth's eyes closed, her lips separating to expose her fangs while Claudia began kissing her neck and shoulders. Elena's hands went to Elizabeth's silk tie, undoing the knot and allowing the fabric to slip open. Claudia gripped the silk fabric, gently pushing it off Elizabeth's shoulders. Elena's lips began slowly moving down the Queen's firm, supple figure, paying attention to the areas that drew deep moans from the sadistic woman. As Elena's lips and tongue began their talented ministrations between Elizabeth's legs, Elizabeth gripped Claudia's hair firmly, dragging her head forward and shifted so the donor's neck was exposed. With a deep moan, Elizabeth's fangs sunk into the attractive woman's neck.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Penny?" Leonard worriedly asked, tugging at his Doctor Who Tardis t-shirt.

"Yes, Leonard. I have to do this." Penny calmly replied, thankful her voice sounded more calm and collected than she felt on the inside.

"Leonard, please trust that Penelope knows what she is doing." Thomas softly scolded the shorter man from his spot next to Penny. Leonard nodded with a slight grimace, moving back to stand beside Ana. Vaclav and Simon were also in the foyer, awaiting their Queen and Prince. Thomas remained at Penny's side. As her Mentor, he would endorse her challenge to the Queen.

The black Rolls Royce Phantom had just come into sight when Thomas leaned over to Penny. "Remember what we talked about, Penelope." His whisper was firm. Penny nodded silently, eyes focused on the car that had stopped before the stairs leading into the castle.

Sheldon was the first to exit the car, looking refined and rested in his dark Renaissance attire, offering his hand to his wife. Thomas was slightly relieved to see Elizabeth looking rested and relaxed and clad in her usual deep red gown. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes slightly at the scene inside the foyer. Penny stood tall, hands clasped behind her back, clad in her typical training attire of black legs, black boots, a tight long sleeved black shirt and hair pulled back into a ponytail. Beside her, Thomas stood with his hands clasped behind him in his usual attire. Off to the left of Penny, Ana stood in an emerald green dress with Leonard beside her. Leonard was practically vibrating in anxiety in his Tardis t-shirt, jeans and converse shoes. To the right of Thomas stood Vaclav and Simon, both donning impassive expressions.

Elizabeth walked up the stairs with purpose, her hands clasping before her ignoring the bows she was receiving in respect, stopping before Penny. Sheldon stood behind his wife, eyes taking in the occupants of the room. When his eyes landed on Vaclav, the dark man shook his head slightly indicating for him to not get involved.

"Penelope?" Elizabeth spoke in a monotone voice, her silver-white eyes focused on the blonde.

Penny swallowed audibly, raising her chin in determination. "My Queen, I challenge you for the right to allow Howard and Bernadette to be considered to join your coven."

Elizabeth's gaze shifted to Thomas. "You endorse her challenge?"

"I do, my Queen." Thomas responded with a slight nod to his head. Elizabeth turned back to Penny, a smirk growing on her lips.

"You do know what will happen should your challenge fail?" She asked in interest.

"I do, my Queen." Penny responded with a slight quiver in her voice. "Should I fail I would be executed as would my 2 friends I am fighting on behalf of."

"And you still wish to challenge me?" Elizabeth cocked her head to the side, searching Penny's eyes. It was easy to see the fear behind them, but Elizabeth also saw something she had yet to see from Penny, determination.

"I do, my Queen." Penny clenched her hands behind her, willing her shaking hands to calm.

"Challenge accepted. 30 minutes on the training lawn." Elizabeth responded with a smirk, moving around the group towards her own quarters to change. Sheldon stood frozen on the spot, staring at Penny with an agape jaw.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon whispered harshly.

"It's the only way, Sheldon. I know what I'm doing." Penny smiled softly, turning to Thomas who led the way through the front doors towards the training lawn.


	7. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Penny duel and William brings the war to Romania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Simon, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Language, violence and slight gore.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks.
> 
> A/N: This chapter sort of ran away from me, but I didn't want to break it up, so excuse the length. I really wanted to show Sheldon's darker side and Elizabeth's slightly softer side.

"Elisabeta, you cannot be seriously considering fighting Penny. She cannot possibly best you in a fight." Sheldon paced anxiously inside the master quarters in the castle.

"Aww, that's sweet you think so highly of my skills." Elizabeth smiled up at Sheldon, shoving her left foot into her training boots. Sheldon stopped his pacing, looking down at his wife with pursed lips and angered eyes. "Why are you so mad at me? _She_ challenged me."

"Because Penny thinks she's tougher than she actually is and you know that. I would think as her Queen, you would know when your own followers are not ready for tasks." Sheldon crossed his arms, not cowering to his wife and her now red eyes.

"As Queen it is my responsibility to respond to all challenges, Sheldon. I cannot ignore her challenge just because she's your friend. Thomas would have explained to Penelope the risks and consequences. She knew what she was doing prior to her challenge." Elizabeth snarked back, shaking her head and focusing on tightening her laces.

Sheldon closed his eyes for a moment, collecting his thoughts before trying a new tactic. Kneeling before his wife, Sheldon placed his hands on her legs, caressing them softly.

"My love, I beg of you, please do not do this." Sheldon looked at Elizabeth with wide, pleading eyes, willing her to understand his trepidation. Elizabeth smiled softly, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his.

"I have to." Elizabeth whispered softly, pressing her hand to his lips preventing him from interrupting her. "What makes me a good leader is the fact that I never back down, my darling. It is my responsibility to show my coven that I will fight for them and defend them to the death. That includes accepting a challenge from within my own coven. I understand you are concerned for Penelope, but I cannot allow this to go unanswered. I'm sorry, I just can't."

* * *

Penny and Thomas stood side by side in the center of the training lawn under the surrounding spotlights, awaiting Elizabeth. Penny's eyes shifted to her right, smiling softly at Howard and Bernadette who were both sitting on a bench under heavy guard. As Penny was fighting for them, they were required to be present for the challenge for either acceptance or immediate execution, though Penny failed to reference the latter as an option. Challenging Elizabeth was a huge risk, but Thomas assured her it was one she had to take. He knew Elizabeth very well, having fought with her for centuries, and he knew exactly what Elizabeth was looking for in Penny and he knew that Penny was prepared to show it. To prove to Elizabeth and the coven that she is not only loyal, but a valuable asset.

Leonard chewed his thumb nail harshly in his seat next to Howard, his eyes focused on Penny. He could not understand how Penny could look so calm and collected when she was about to engage their Queen, who had a fighting style that was unparalleled by anyone but Vaclav, in a fight. His knees continued their relentless bouncing, Converse shoes digging into the dirt. Penny was off her rocker.

"You need to relax." Howard whispered softly, nudging Leonard gently with his arm.

"Easy for you to say, it's not your wife going up against her." Leonard shot back, his eyes still focused on Penny.

"It seems like Sheldon's wife is a bit scary." Howard chuckled softly, shaking his head at the entire concept.

"You have no idea." Leonard whispered, smiling softly at Penny when she looked to him. He felt his concern lessen ever so slightly when she smiled in response.

As time wore on, coven members slowly made their way to the training lawn to observe the challenge. It was an honor to engage the Queen in one, though some may not agree given the consequence. Howard casually observed the coven members as they arrived, many wearing clothes from different eras, but all shared the same excited twinkle in their eye. As Leonard had briefly explained, not many actually got to see Elizabeth fight as she did not require all her coven members to do such. Elizabeth challenged each and every coven member in their own way to discover their own talents and knowledge and place them accordingly. Leonard used his experimental physicist background to help create different lasers and technology for the Dracul coven. He had his own team of 20 members that worked directly under him. It was a position he never imagined he would have, but one he enjoyed greatly. Leonard had advised them if Elizabeth allowed them into the coven, Howard and Bernadette would also be challenged and placed accordingly. Leonard only hoped it would happen.

* * *

"Remember what I said." Thomas whispered to Penny as a black clad Elizabeth and Sheldon approached the lawn.

"I will." Penny nodded, turning to face him with a soft smile. "Thank you, Thomas. You've been an excellent Mentor."

"We'll see." Thomas smirked, turning back to face Elizabeth and Sheldon. Elizabeth's face was impassive, though Thomas recognized the excited shine in her eyes. It took everything in him to not chuckle at her enthusiasm at fighting. Sheldon, on the other hand, looked moments away from being sick.

"Penelope." Elizabeth calmly started as she stopped only a few feet away. "Please state for the other Council members," Elizabeth gestured towards the sitting group, "the purpose of this challenge."

Penny stood tall, her eyes focused on Elizabeth's. "My Queen, I challenge you for the right for my friends, Howard and Bernadette," she gestured towards them, "to be considered to join your coven."

"You were ordered, were you not, to dispatch all supporters of William's coven at the Pasadena battle?" A male voice from Penny's right called out. Penny tensed at the man's voice, Ciro truly grated on her nerves. The Italian man was a devout Dracul supporter and viewed any form of defiance as a betrayal worthy of death. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and gestured for Penny to respond to the council member's question.

Penny turned to face the council, unmoved by the red eyes staring at her. "Indeed we were, my lord."

"Yet you did not execute them." Ciro pushed, crossing his arms.

"No, I did not." Penny responded neutrally. "Howard and Bernadette were forcibly turned by William's supporter, they did not pledge themselves willingly to his coven or to his cause. They should be allowed an opportunity to prove that."

"Did you spare any other followers that night? With the same purpose in mind?" Ciro raised a dark eyebrow at her. Penny desperately wanted to slap it off the attractive man's face and rat him out to Sheldon that Ciro had the hots for Elizabeth and had referenced masturbating to thoughts of her.

"No, I did not." Penny bit out through clenched teeth. Thomas cleared his throat loudly behind Penny, a wordless warning to mind her tone with the council.

"Then why should our lovely Queen grant them the consideration?" Ciro smirked, his eyes drifting towards Elizabeth briefly, long enough to see Sheldon cross his arms and narrow his eyes at him. Ciro immediately looked back to Penny realizing his tone may have been more flirty than he initially intended when referencing Elizabeth.

"Because they did not attempt to fight, nor defend themselves." Penny answered honestly.

"Elisabeta does not allow for weak coven members." Ciro spat, sneering at the two newcomers who were both watching Penny with wide eyes.

"Nor does my wife allow for council members to refer to her with such familiarity, Ciro." Sheldon sneered, taking a step forwards only to find himself with an armful of Elizabeth. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist, rubbing his back as she pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"Calm, my darling." Elizabeth smirked against his shoulder. It was possibly immature, but Elizabeth greatly enjoyed the rare times Sheldon became authoritative and defensive. Sheldon wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, kissing her temple lovingly and focusing his dark red eyes on the Italian man. He smirked when he saw the man drop his head.

"We hear the challenge and accept it." Vaclav nodded towards Penny before turning to glower at Ciro, Simon smirking at his side. Thomas held his straight face despite the desire to laugh, knowing that Ciro had just made his attraction towards Elizabeth very well-known and it was not a welcome admission.

"Thank you, Council." Penny bowed respectively towards the council members and turned back towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth whispered to Sheldon, who was still glaring at Ciro, kissing his neck softly when he acknowledged her words with a nod of his head. Releasing her husband, Elizabeth faced Penny.

"Challenge heard and accepted. Let us." Elizabeth turned to the young vampire, Seth, who was offering her the wooden training sword. Penny accepted her sword from Seth with a slightly shaking hand, suddenly very nervous at the idea of sparring with the woman.

Thomas and Sheldon both backed away from the two women, but remained standing. Thomas stood tall, but with his arms crossed and face impassive. Sheldon's arms were crossed defensively across his chest, fingers digging into his arms as he fought the temptation to rip Ciro's throat out. He knew the man was attracted to his wife, but did not worry about it as many men and women were. It was the arrogant man's display in front of the council that put his hackles up.

Leonard clenched his hands in his lap as Penny and Elizabeth took the required number of steps away, assuming their defensive stances. Penny stood with her left leg slightly forward, weight on her right leg, sword in her right hand slightly raised before her. Elizabeth, who wore an outfit very similar to that of Penny, stood with her feet shoulder width apart and sword at her side, clenched firmly in her right hand.

"Begin." Vaclav called out loudly, putting both women into action.

As the challenge started, Penny felt an overwhelming calm overcome her. Thomas was right, she was ready.

Penny quickly approached Elizabeth, wooden sword up and ready to strike, but found herself promptly on her back when Elizabeth ducked and swung her legs out, knocking Penny's feet from beneath her. As Elizabeth moved to slam her sword down, Penny rolled to her right, Elizabeth's wooden sword missing her torso by mere centimeters. Elizabeth smirked at Penny's defensive move, Thomas' training had paid off if Penny's speed said anything.

Penny found her feet, swinging her arm so that her wooden sword struck at Elizabeth's side, the woman barely flinching at the impact. The lack of reaction would have surprised Penny if it had been anyone else, but she knew given Elizabeth's extensive battle history, it would take much more than that to lure a reaction from the woman. Elizabeth grit her teeth at the painful impact to her ribs, but made no other outward response. She was impressed that Penny was in fact using her full force, something she had never done in the past for fear of hurting her Queen.

The women moved elegantly around each other, their lithe bodies dodging strikes and wooden swords loudly clashing against the other. Penny appeared to be using great effort, grunting and yelling with her strikes and face contorted in fury. Elizabeth appeared serene and unmoved by the dueling until Penny drew shocked gasps. As Elizabeth moved to knock Penny's sword from her hand, Penny clenched her left hand and punched Elizabeth directly in the face, busting the woman's lip. Elizabeth stumbled back slightly, shaking her head in shock at Penny's bold move. Sheldon gapped at Penny while Thomas smirked, nodding in approval. Elizabeth recovered her senses, eyes flushing red and went at Penny with full force, throwing the blonde nearly 15 feet back. The wooden sword flew from Penny's hands as she painfully landed on her back, a soft scream slipping from her lips.

"Penny!" Leonard yelled, rising from his seat, but found himself unable to move as Simon gripped his arm firmly.

"No! You must not interfere." Simon harshly yanked Leonard back down to his seat.

Bernadette whimpered sadly, wiping at the tears streaming from her eyes while Howard held her hand firmly, though found it difficult with both of them bound.

Penny lay on the ground for a few seconds, pain radiating through her body. She wanted to curl into a ball and never move again, having felt Elizabeth's full power, but found herself moving against her will. Thomas had told her what she needed to do and dammit, she was going to do this. Ignoring the ache in her muscles, Penny flipped over to her hands and knees and pushed herself onto her feet, legs trembling in pain. Walking stiffly, Penny leaned down to grab her sword, turning to face Elizabeth and continue the challenge. Elizabeth stood in the same spot, sword at her side, eyebrow raised at Penny's approaching form. Penny would admit some pleasure came from seeing blood on the woman's lip, knowing that she was one of the rare people to actually accomplish that.

Gripping her sword firmly in her hand, Penny nodded once to Elizabeth and approached her.

"Stop." Elizabeth harshly ordered. Penny stopped immediately, dropping the sword to her side, staring at Elizabeth neutrally. "You're injured."

"Yes, my Queen, but I can still fight." Penny's voice was pained, wincing slightly.

"No." Elizabeth shook her head and turned towards Seth, gesturing for him to take their swords. Seth immediately accepted Elizabeth's before moving to pull Penny's from her grip. Penny shook her head and pulled away from Seth.

"No! I can still finish this, my Queen." Penny quickly spat out, unwilling to let the challenge stop so quickly. She hadn't bested her, hell she hadn't even gotten close to it.

"There is no need. The challenge is over." Elizabeth shook her head with a small smirk.

Shocked that she lost, Penny didn't even try to stop Seth from pulling the training sword from her hand. Her arms hung loosely at her side, her head turning towards her husband and friends, all three looking equally scared and saddened. Penny smiled sadly at Leonard mouthing "I'm sorry."

Thomas quickly moved to stand beside Penny, gripping her around the waist and helping her stand when the blonde's legs threatened to give out. Every part of her body ached terribly. "You did wonderfully." Thomas whispered into her ear.

"I lost." Penny responded sadly, tears prickling at her eyes.

"No, you didn't." Elizabeth softly spoke, approaching Penny and gently urging Penny to lift her face with a soft push under her chin. Penny looked at Elizabeth sadly, tears now streaming from her eyes. "Your challenge was not to beat me, Penelope. There are not many who can. I daresay only two men can manage to overpower me and neither would be with combat. One is sitting with the council," Penny's eyes shifted to Vaclav who looked at her with a smirk, nodding proudly, "and one is standing behind me." Penny's eyes moved to Sheldon who smiled softly at her.

"I don't understand." Penny softly admitted, unable to wipe at her own tears given her arms were throbbing in pain.

"You challenged me today, why?" Elizabeth showed unfamiliar tenderness, wiping at Penny's tears.

"To save my friends. They don't deserve to die because of decisions made for them." Penny choked out, her body gently trembling all over.

"Did you think you could beat me in a fight?" Elizabeth smirked, looking towards the sitting members and gesturing for Ana to approach. The redhead nodded immediately, rising from her seat and tugging her sleeve up as she approached Penny and Elizabeth.

"No." Penny shook her head slightly.

"Then why challenge me?" Elizabeth smiled at Ana, grasping the woman's offered right wrist and biting into it. Ana flinched slightly, but made not attempts to pull away. Elizabeth pulled away from Ana's wrist and offered it to Penny. Penny looked between them in confusion.

"It will heal you faster." Ana smiled softly, pushing her wrist to Penny's mouth.

"Drink, Penelope." Thomas ordered softly, gently nudging her. Penny nodded and took Ana's wrist, licking at the warm blood. She only needed a few seconds before a warmth spread over her body and her aches drifted away. Licking the wounds to seal them, Penny pulled away and smiled gratefully to Ana.

"I challenged you because I knew it would be the only way to save them." Penny stood taller, her body now feeling pain free.

"So you willingly challenged someone who you knew you had no way to physically beat and fought them, to save your friends?" Elizabeth repeated, a playful smirk forming on her lips.

"Yes." Penny nodded.

"And that, Penelope, _was_ your challenge." Elizabeth smiled, proud of the blonde before her.

"My challenge was to basically offer myself on a suicide mission?" Penny snorted, shaking her head.

"No," Elizabeth chuckled, "your challenge was to prove your dedication to your coven. You willingly challenged me and fought me, quite well honestly, to protect two people you love and consider family. When you were knocked down, you stood back up and reengaged. Your coven is your family. I would die for every member, including you. You proved today that so will you."

"So, you'll consider them to join the coven?" Penny asked hopefully, chewing her bottom lip in nerves.

Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head. "Thomas already did your dirty work and stood before the council on behalf of your friends." Elizabeth turned towards the sitting members. "What say you?"

The council members all responded, one at a time, in order of rank. Penny felt a huge weight lifted as one by one, they voted "aye." Elizabeth turned towards Vaclav, her number two, the man stood up and smirked at Penny. "Aye." Penny turned her hopeful eyes to Elizabeth, their Queen and final vote. Elizabeth looked to the two shaking newcomers. "Aye."

Penny laughed and jumped up, instinctively wrapping her arms around Elizabeth and hugging the woman tightly. "Thank you, so much. I promise you won't regret this."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but hugged Penny anyway. Penny, Leonard, Howard and Bernadette were friends of Sheldon's and like it or not, she would have to learn to accept these 4 as they were for the sake of her husband. Much like Sheldon did with Vaclav, Simon, Thomas and Ana.

"Now that it's settled, we have another matter to attend to." Sheldon harshly snapped from behind the hugging women. Elizabeth pulled away and turned to Sheldon with raised eyebrows, shocked by his tone. She was caught between amused and shocked to see Sheldon glaring at Ciro. The Italian man was shifting awkwardly, his arm firmly grasped in Vaclav's hand. Vaclav raised his brow to Sheldon, Sheldon nodded.

"And what is that?" Elizabeth asked neutrally, watching as Vaclav dragged Ciro over towards them. Thomas immediately grabbed Penny's arm and pulled her away, directing her towards Leonard's open arms.

"You dare flirt with my wife so openly?" Sheldon seethed at the shorter attractive man as he approached them.

"I meant no disrespect." Ciro responded attempting to sound confident, though failing miserably. Vaclav snorted, and tossed the man away from him. Vaclav crossed his arms and stood behind Ciro.

"Sheldon," Elizabeth started softly, stepping between the two men, "my darling, you need not get upset."

"No, Elisabeta, I have had quite enough of him." Sheldon snapped, his red eyes narrowing on his wife. "I have ignored his disrespect for far too long. The way he speaks about you to others, the way he looks at you. I cannot ignore that he has now brought it before the council, passively challenging me as your husband."

"He is a council member. There is only one way to handle this. Please, think this through." Elizabeth spoke softly, her eyes pleading with Sheldon to consider his options.

"I have." Sheldon responded, gently coaxing his wife away from him and staring down at the shorter man in disgust. "Ciro, I challenge you for the disrespect of my wife."

"I endorse." Vaclav quickly barked, his tone booking no argument.

Ciro smirked and shook his head at Sheldon's ridiculous display. He might be intelligent and the Queen's husband, but he was no fighter. He never engaged in physical combat, nor did he train with the others.

"If I best you, you know I get to kill you and claim your wife." Ciro arrogantly smiled before looking towards Elizabeth in a leering fashion. The woman's eyes narrowed on the man, disgusted by his stare.

"I do." Sheldon smirked.

"Challenge accepted." Ciro winked at Elizabeth and flinched back slightly when she lunged at him, though her lunge was halted by Thomas' firm grip around her waist, pulling the flailing Queen away.

"I swear on my Uncle's grave, I will fucking rip your throat out." Elizabeth yelled back towards the man as Thomas hauled her away, her body violently flailing over Thomas' shoulder. Sheldon smirked at the display, remembering the time he had thrown Elizabeth over his shoulder in the same fashion after being ordered by her Uncle to protect her.

Leonard and Penny both sat, jaws agape, at Sheldon's challenge. Penny immediately looked towards Vaclav, knowing that Ciro trained with them and would be leaps beyond Sheldon in skill. Sheldon might have a few inches on the arrogant asshole, but said arrogant asshole was very skilled in combat with a sword. Vaclav stared straight at Sheldon, smirking at the man.

"Weapons, Prince?" Seth asked shakily, unsure if this was a spar or an actual weaponed challenge.

"2 stiletto's please." Sheldon responded with a smirk, a dark eyebrow raising to Ciro, daring the man to actually engage in a real fight. Ciro smirked back.

"My two-handed longsword, my good man." Ciro ordered the young coven member, not seeing the boy's eye roll in response.

* * *

Howard looked over to the left, snorting when he saw Elizabeth trying hard to get out of Thomas' grasp, her screams now muted due to the distance.

"She's quite the handful isn't she?" Howard softly asked Leonard, nudging him with his elbow and nodding towards Elizabeth.

"Very much so and especially with regards to Sheldon." Leonard smirked, shaking his head slightly. "Which reminds me, she's very protective of him and won't take to any picking on him. I learned that one the hard way."

"What happened?" Howard asked in interest, rubbing at his sore wrists that were now free of their restraints.

"I mocked him by knocking on the door three times and calling his name. He didn't find it funny and in turn, she didn't find it funny. I ended up pinned to the wall with her hand around my throat warning me to tread lightly." Leonard winced at the memory. The confrontation occurred less than a week after Penny and Leonard had joined them at the castle, only a few days following his transformation into a vampire. He was relieved he had been turned, otherwise the sheer force would have killed him.

"So no bringing up his crazy obsessive ways back in Pasadena. Got it." Howard nodded, mentally filing that information away.

"She's really pretty." Bernadette noted softly. "Scary, but pretty."

"Most women are." Howard mumbled to Leonard softly, drawing a loud chuckle from the man.

* * *

Weapons in hand, Sheldon turned towards the awaiting council. "I challenge Ciro for the disrespect he has shown towards my wife, our Queen. In lieu of a spar challenge, I am challenging him to an actual fight."

If the council members were shocked by the turn of events, they did not display that, each wearing impassive expressions.

"May I ask why you have decided to challenge Ciro?" Ilana asked patiently, her spin straight and ever regal posture holding.

"His blatant disrespect towards my wife has gone on for far too long. He openly leers at Elisabeta, refers to her with misplaced familiarity and tonight has openly showed his attraction an interest in a formal council setting. This is both disrespectful to not only Elisabeta, but to the council." Sheldon responded neutrally, his grip on his stiletto's firming.

"The council hears and accepts this challenge." Ilana responded with a small wave of her hand, assuming the position that Vaclav normally held as council leader due to his endorsement position with Sheldon.

Sheldon turned to face Ciro smirking confidently. Ciro adjusted his two handed sword and inclined his head at Sheldon. "The challenge is heard and accepted. Let us."

The two men took the appropriate number of steps away and Penny immediately felt the bile rise in her throat. Sheldon was their friend and it pained her to know there was nothing they could do. This was their law and she could not step in and fight the man if he were to gain the upper hand over Sheldon. Leonard gripped her hand painfully tight as both men turned to face the other.

"Begin." Ilana called out, focusing on her manicured fingers.

Ciro smirked and ran at Sheldon, his sword gripped firmly in his hands. Sheldon remained firmly planted, his eyes furiously red and fangs prominent. Vaclav stood behind Sheldon, a malicious smirk forming on his lips. Ciro raised his sword as he came close to striking distance, but a sharp pain in his shoulder stopped him. The dark-haired man stumbled back in shock, head turning to look at the sharp stiletto that was protruding from his right shoulder. Pain radiating down his arm, Ciro dropped his sword and looked to Sheldon horrified. Sheldon merely smirked and shifted his second stiletto to his right hand, throwing it at Ciro with experienced precision. The sharp weapon pierced Ciro's throat. Ciro stumbled only briefly, before his legs gave and he fell to his knees.

Sheldon approached the man slowly, his red eyes narrowing. "I will not allow _any_ man to disrespect my wife."

Ciro's fluttering eyes focused on Sheldon's, tears blurring his vision as the pain radiated from his neck, blood pouring from the wound. Ciro tried to reach up to stop the bleeding, but had no strength to do so. Instead, his body fell backwards to the ground, eyes focusing upwards towards the sky. Sheldon kneeled down next to the man, his right hand gripping the protruding stiletto in Ciro's throat as his lips moved towards the man's ear.

"I've dreamt about this day since the moment I met you. The only many who fucks Elisabeta will always be me." Sheldon sneered as he yanked on the stiletto firmly, the sharp weapon cutting Ciro's throat and promptly ending the man's life.

Sheldon stared at Ciro is disdain, not even attempting to question the excitement he felt at being the one who ended the arrogant man's life. People thought he didn't know the way Ciro spoke about his wife, the way he talked about masturbating to thoughts of her, the way he spoke about wanting to take her as she tortured prisoners, but he did. He was simply waiting for the appropriate time to not only make his message clear to Ciro, but to all other members of the council that _no one_ will ever take his place at Elizabeth's side.

"Holy frak." Howard choked out, eyes focused on the man they once knew as a passive, obsessive compulsive, control freak. Never did he expect that Sheldon would be so brutal and fiercely protective.

"Display him." Sheldon ordered to Vaclav as he rose from his position next to the dead vampire and walking in the direction of his wife who was now running full speed at him. Sheldon smirked as Elizabeth threw herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck, legs wrapping tightly around his waist and lips crushing against his. His hands gripped her ass firmly, moaning against her lips as she kissed him passionately, her hands tugging at his hair fiercely, body grinding against his.

"Might want to take this off the field." Thomas snorted, walking past the couple. Sheldon didn't respond, merely carrying his wife towards the small storage shed that held their weapons, entering and slamming the door loudly behind him.

Howard turned back towards Leonard with wide eyes. "Are they-"

"Yes." Penny nodded with a smirk. "They are like fucking newlyweds."

"Wow, things have really changed." Howard whistled, standing up along with the rest of the coven members and helping Bernadette up. Though she had regained much of her strength, she still was weaker than normal.

"Vaclav!" Hans yelled, running towards the field with shocking speed. The dark man turned towards him, eyebrow raised prepared to scold his right hand for his ridiculous display, but the words failed to leave his mouth. His eyes immediately noted the blood that covered the man.

"What happened?" Vaclav harshly questioned, handing the impale spear to another coven member to handle Ciro's body.

"William." Hans choked out, suddenly feeling the pain in his side from the harsh fight they had against the other man's coven. "He's in Sighișoara. He defiled Vlad's statue and gave me this message." The blonde man handed Vaclav the parchment, immediately recognizing the scrawl of William.

Vaclav quickly read the missive, hands clenching the paper as his rage grew. Closing his eyes, Vaclav took a moment to collect his thoughts and calm his fury. He instinctively wanted to respond to the threat. He wanted to armor up, grab their troops and head to William and fight him, but knew they had to be meticulous about this. Things had already slipped through their grasp.

"What is it?" Simon asked softly from his side, trying to read the parchment that was crunching in Vaclav's firm grasp.

"William has brought the war home." Vaclav seethed through clenched teeth, opening his dark red eyes and looking towards the castle. "He has defiled Vlad's birthplace and has promised to do the same here."

"Why would he bring it here? The location gives us the advantage." Thomas asked curiously, furrowing his brows at William's move.

"His plan is not to attack the castle." Vaclav informed him, turning his dark gaze to Thomas. "His plan is to turn all the mortals."

"She'd never allow that!" Thomas harshly retorted, hands clenching in anger.

"He knows that. He has her exactly where he wants her." Vaclav pushed passed the group that was forming around him, his long strides carrying him towards the castle with remarkable speed.

"What does that mean?" Penny asked Thomas nervously, watching the retreating right hand of Elizabeth.

"It means William has the upper hand. We're sitting ducks." Thomas responded flatly. They fell right into William's hand.


	8. Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Vaclav plan their counter attack, William begins turning the citizens of Sighișoara and Penny helps convince Elizabeth to let the friends of 4A help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Simon, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Language and references to torture (I think I should make this a standard warning for this fic). 
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks.
> 
> A/N: There is quite a bit of scene flip-flopping in this chapter as multiple conversations are occurring at the same time.

"You are out of your fucking mind if you think for one second I am going to agree to this." Vaclav's voice bellowed inside the war room, everyone except the woman he was yelling at shifting away. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"I didn't ask you to agree to it. I am telling you what the plan is." Elizabeth seethed, her arms slightly trembling in anger. Vaclav crossed his arms and raised a brow at the shorter woman, shaking his head.

"Over my dead body, Elisabeta." Vaclav took a menacing step forward, his red eyes reflecting the level of fury, his broad shoulders tensing beneath his black tunic.

"That can be arranged, Vaclav." Elizabeth sneered, not backing down.

Thomas looked to Sheldon who was completely ignoring the two arguing vampires standing at the head of the table in favor of looking at their map. Sheldon knew Vaclav would never hurt his wife just as Elizabeth would never hurt Vaclav, so he did not feel the need to get involved in this one. Simon felt the exact same, rolling his eyes at the two and turning back towards the map and the areas Sheldon was circling. Thomas looked across the table to Hans, the blonde man shrugging his shoulders and joining in on Sheldon and Simon's discussion.

Elizabeth's plan was risky, there was no denying that, but there wasn't any other option. William knew Elizabeth's style too well, having fought beside her and her Uncle when he lived. It made the rules to this war vastly different because William was doing a damn fine job of accurately predicting Elizabeth's moves. As Vaclav had predicted, Elizabeth did not take the news of William's missive or his damaging of her Uncle's statue very well. Elizabeth and Sheldon had joined the team inside the sitting room less than an hour after Vaclav received the letter and nearly everyone in the castle heard the woman's harsh screams in anger.

Elizabeth trashed the sitting room. Windows were left shattered, the furniture was upturned, tapestries were ripped off the walls, books were torn into shreds. She was angry at William for his bold move in disrespecting her beloved Uncle so fiercely by destroying the statue that honored him in the city square, but she was furious at herself for allowing it to happen. It had been far too long since she had been forced to fight against a worthy opponent and Vaclav was the first to admit, William was more than a worthy opponent. He was the only vampire that Vaclav thought could potentially succeed in overpowering Elizabeth. She was furious at herself for becoming so arrogant in her leadership and control that she allowed her guard to drop enough for William to gain the upper hand.

After her breakdown, Sheldon immediately ushered the angered woman off and organized a meeting of the minds first thing in the evening. Elizabeth needed blood and rest in order to gain a clear mind. Vaclav questioned if she in fact had either because her plan was ridiculous in his mind.

There was one constant in Elizabeth's life, both in and out of battle, Vaclav, and William knew that. He knew that when Elizabeth fought back, she'd have the equally sadistic man at her side and it would be easy to take both targets out. That was why her plan was for them to attack the designated camps separately. They would break into three teams, one headed by Elizabeth, one by Vaclav and one by Thomas and they would simultaneously attack the camps. If Elizabeth should fall, Vaclav would remain and so would Thomas, who she had shockingly appointed her number 3. She was no fool, she knew all of William's efforts would be focused on her as Queen. William would not anticipate that she would appoint a second generation as the next successor. It _always_ had been a first generation.

Vaclav handled the news about as well as she assumed he would. He immediately flew off the handle and began pacing the war room angrily, yelling – slipping between English, Romanian and Latin – slamming things around and ultimately attempting to overrule her decision as Council Leader. That in turn set the Queen off and thus bringing them to the current moment of arguing about how they would handle William's moves.

"Elisabeta, I will not allow you go at William without me at your side." Vaclav softened his voice slightly, allowing his worry to slip through. "He's much too dangerous."

"I can handle myself, Vaclav. You needn't worry about that." Elizabeth retorted, brushing at imaginary lint on her full red velvet dress.

"Handle yourself? Christ, are you even listening to me? William knows you Elisabeta! He knows your style! He knows exactly how you fight." Vaclav snapped, running his hands through his hair roughly.

"I know that! Hence why I have a plan." The woman snarked.

"And what is it besides breaking off into separate teams?" Simon softly asked, finally putting another mind into the mix hoping to calm Elizabeth's and Vaclav's rapidly growing anger with one another.

"Penelope." She responded flatly.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon stuttered, turning to face Elizabeth with shocked, wide eyes.

"Penelope." Elizabeth reiterated.

"I'm sorry, I'm not understanding how Penelope plays into your plan." Simon shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"William knows my fighting style, no?" Elizabeth looked around, unsurprised to see nods in agreement. "So I will be forced to change my fighting style. I fight in hand to hand combat, I always have. All our wars against other covens have been in hand to hand combat, it's the vampire way. Penelope is skilled in firearms, I think it's time we bring this war into the current times."

"We've never used modern weaponry." Vaclav furrowed his brows.

"Exactly. William is expecting me to charge in, spear drawn and to use that to overpower me with numbers. He has them, Vaclav. He has far more followers than we thought, we have to fight this another way." Elizabeth pulled her chair out, sitting down with her body leaning back, elbows resting on the armrests and fingers massaging her temples.

"What makes you think Penny would even be willing to get involved?" Sheldon asked flatly, attempting to keep the anger from his voice at the idea of bringing one of his modern day friends into a fight with medieval vampires.

"Because she and I already discussed this plan." Elizabeth softly spoke, closing her eyes and bracing for the outbursts.

Vaclav immediately threw his arms up and resumed his incessant pacing behind Elizabeth, now yelling in Romanian. Simon sat down in the chair and buried his head in his hands. Thomas and Hans both immediately began yelling that Penny was not at a great enough skill to engage in such a battle. And Sheldon…Sheldon stood staring at Elizabeth with furious eyes. She could feel his eyes burning into her skull, but refused to look up at him.

"When did you speak to Penny?" Sheldon asked, his voice harshly low.

"I woke up an hour before you, we met in in the sitting room for a snack." Elizabeth looked up at Sheldon neutrally, her face betraying nothing.

"Then what the fuck is the point in this meeting, Elisabeta, if you were just going to make decisions without us?" Sheldon clenched his fists, his arms now shaking in anger.

"What angers you more, darling? That I made a decision without discussing it with you? Or that I accepted your friend's offer of assistance without you playing mediator?" Elizabeth sneered.

"You will NOT bring Penny into this!" Sheldon slammed his hands on the table, shocking all occupants except his wife. Elizabeth's gaze was unwavering. "I absolutely will not allow Penny to get involved in this. Not Penny, not Leonard, not Howard, not Bernadette. Absolutely NOT! This war is far too dangerous."

Elizabeth shot out of her chair, the heavy ornate chair slamming to the hard stone floor as she leaned forward on the table, her face merely a breath away from her husband's.

"You do not get to make decisions for _my_ coven! I will defend my people with everything I have and not you, Vaclav or anyone else will tell me otherwise." Elizabeth's voice was low and gravely, the anger behind her words sending a chill up Vaclav's spine.

Before Sheldon could respond Elizabeth quickly turned and stormed from the room, slamming the door so harshly behind her the heavy wood cracked down the middle. Sheldon stood leaning against the table, his entire body shaking in rage. Hans and Thomas were both silent, too shocked at Elizabeth's outburst towards her husband. Simon stared at Vaclav, Vaclav stared at the door, an amused expression no his face.

"Well, it's reassuring to see she still can channel her inner Vlad." Vaclav mused softly, shaking his head.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Sheldon snapped, his head lowered to the point that his chin touched his chest.

Vaclav turned and looked at the painting that rested on the wall, smirking at the man's portrait. "It means she is doing what needs to be done to secure the future of her coven."

Elizabeth stormed through the halls of the castle, her elegant dress flowing effortlessly behind her. She had one destination in mind – the unused servant's quarters. She had another meeting to attend to.

* * *

*Slam*

Penny jumped in her seat as the door to the unused servant's quarters slammed open, an incredibly pissed off Elizabeth entering and slamming the door roughly behind her.

"Guess it didn't go well?" Penny asked with a grimace, tugging at her cream colored sweater.

"Not exactly." Elizabeth responded, leaning against the door and closing her eyes. "The man is insufferable at times."

"Sheldon?" Penny smirked.

"I love him, but sometimes I really want to slam his head against something." Elizabeth admitted.

"Yeah, that's marriage. I feel the same way about Leonard daily." Penny waved off the Queen's comment, pulling the notebook she had put together out of the messenger bag she had. "So here's my idea.."

* * *

"Hey buddy." Leonard smiled brightly at Sheldon as he entered the sitting room.

"Have you seen my wife?" Sheldon asked tonelessly, having searched for his wife for nearly an hour now.

"Nope." Leonard shook his head, immediately ducking back down into his reading before Sheldon could ask about Penny.

"Have you seen _your_ wife?" Sheldon's eyes narrowed on Leonard, who was shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Nope." Leonard immediately shook his head. Sheldon looked to Howard and noticed that Bernadette was also missing.

"Where is Bernadette, Howard?" The taller man stepped closer to his two friends, picking up on the slight tension. Howard looked to Leonard quickly, who shook his head.

"No clue." Howard smiled and immediately rose to stand. "I could use a snack, Leonard?"

"Absolutely." Leonard quickly stood up, dropping his book on the table. The two men moved towards the door, but found their path blocked by Sheldon who was leaning against it, red eyes narrowed on them.

"I want answers and I want them now." Sheldon spat.

* * *

You're sure that's what William is doing?" Elizabeth looked to Bernadette, who was sitting on the empty bed across from where she was sitting next to Penny.

"Yes. I overheard that putz Garoche talking about William turning people into Nosferatu. He said they don't need to control them because the idea is to just overwhelm you with sheer numbers." Bernadette nodded, sipping at her blood through a straw. Penny couldn't help but smile at her friend's drinking habits. A straw?

"How did you overhear this?" Elizabeth asked with a raised brow. It seemed almost too good to be true that William could have been so ignorant as to discuss his plans before fledglings.

"Howard planted a bug on Garoche." Bernadette smiled proudly. "It's inside that stupid pendant he wears."

"How did he get it there?" Penny leaned forward, jaw hanging open in shock.

"Umm," Bernadette looked way, biting her bottom lip. "I might have slipped him something to knock him out."

"You drugged him?" Elizabeth looked at the short blonde woman with wide eyes.

"Yes, I did." Bernadette nodded with a smile.

"Now I'm officially impressed." Elizabeth smirked.

* * *

"Sheldon, what do you want us to say?" Leonard whined, caught between his best friend and his wife, both equally threatening, though Penny could refrain from sex which gave her the slight upper hand over Sheldon.

"The truth, Leonard! Did you know that Penny offered her assistance to my wife?" Sheldon snapped.

"Yes." Leonard admitted softly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"And you're okay with this?" Sheldon couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course not!" Leonard snapped, furrowing his brows. "I hate the idea that Penny would put herself in harm's way, but she wants to do this, Sheldon. She finally feels like she can contribute to this coven and she is going to whether I approve or not. So I'd rather stay in my wife's good graces and support her decision."

"And Bernadette?" Sheldon shifted his focus to Howard.

"She's got intel from working under William's second, Garoche." Howard shrugged. "We didn't chose to become vampires, Sheldon, but if your wife is willing to offer us protection from the monster who did this and stop him from doing it again, then I'm fully on board."

Sheldon shook his head, running his hands through his short hair. "You both realize how dangerous William is? And how dangerous this fight will be? Leonard, the warehouse in Pasadena in child's play compared to what we'll be up against here."

"Yes, Sheldon." Leonard answered honestly. "But I also know that your wife is the one who is willing to stand at the frontlines of all this and defend us to the death. Why the hell are you not supporting her?"

Sheldon reared back as if Leonard had slapped him. "I do support my wife! I just wish she'd keep you all out of this."

"Why? We're coven members too. This is our family too." Leonard crossed his arms, frowning at his friend.

* * *

"You're saying that his camps are a trap?" Elizabeth raised her brows at Bernadette.

"I think so. It sounded like he wanted you to think he's building his army at set locations, but really he's moving into the surrounding villages. That way you don't really know how many Nosferatu he has." Bernadette crossed her legs, picking at her chipping nail polish.

"I want this man dead so fucking badly." Elizabeth groaned, leaning back in her chair and running her hands over her face tiredly.

"You're really surprised at his tactics?" Penny softly asked, hoping not to anger the Queen.

Elizabeth pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Yes and no. Yes, because he's breaking every one of our laws that we all set out. Half of them, he thought up. And no, because he's a fucking asshole who is power hungry and just wants to see me impaled on my own spear. I swear, when this is over and I have him, I'm going to cut off his cock and shove it down his throat before ramming my spear up his arrogant ass."

Penny snorted and covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laugh. Bernadette leaned forward with an evil smile.

"Have you ever actually done that?" The shorter blonde asked with an evil twinkle in her eye.

"A dozen times or so." Elizabeth nodded.

"Nice." Bernadette whistled.

* * *

"Okay, level with us, Thomas." Simon leaned back in his chair in the war room, awaiting Sheldon or Elizabeth's presence. "Do you think Penelope can truly rise to the occasion on this?"

Thomas sat back, eyes flicking between Vaclav, Hans and Simon, all who were sitting in their normal spots at the war table.

"My gut reaction says no. William is of a different era and he's going to use brute force, something Penelope cannot challenge given her size and inexperience." Thomas admitted, rubbing his jaw. "However, I will admit she is very skilled with firearms. If Elisabeta is going to change to a modern tactical approach and remove the hand to hand combat, then I would say Penelope is our best bet."

"I'm surprised Elisabeta would even consider that. Our wars have always been fought like the old world." Vaclav shook his head.

"Yes, but if she's trying to regain the upper hand, she needs to change her approach. William knows her too well, Vaclav. That's how we ended up in the position we're in now." Thomas crossed his arms, suddenly feeling confident in Elizabeth's plan.

All eyes shifted towards the door as it opened, a sullen looking Sheldon entering and closing the door behind him. The man quietly moved to his chair, slumping down and resting his head against the back of his chair looking thoroughly exhausted.

"Couldn't find her?" Vaclav smirked.

"No." Sheldon whined. "And it looks like she's gained allies in my friends Penny and Bernadette."

"Really?" Simon asked shocked, Elizabeth never got along with other women.

"Yes, and said wives have threatened to 'cock block' their husbands if they try to interfere with that." Sheldon closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look on the bright side, she's playing nice with your friends." Thomas chuckled, elbowing Sheldon gently. Sheldon looked over with an irritated expression.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"I agree, Penelope. We need to have at least two on firearms for each team." Elizabeth nodded, looking through the notes that Penny had made. Penny couldn't help the proud smile that grew on her face with Elizabeth's praise. The woman was notoriously difficult to please, let alone get to agree.

"I think you could also have Howie make some robotic explosives. The boys could operate them from base." Bernadette offered, looking at the map that Penny had sneaked from the war room, at Elizabeth's request of course.

"They'd need to be fire. Unlike us, Nosferatu are in fact allergic to sunlight. The fire would serve purpose to destroy them and cause them to scatter blind from the intensity of the light." Elizabeth raised a brow, scribbling a few notes on the paper she was reviewing.

"What about UV lights?" Bernadette sat up suddenly, eyes moving frantically as she thought. "Penny, couldn't Leonard use his experience in lasers to make ultraviolet lasers?"

"Holy crap on a cracker, that's a great idea!" Penny leaned back in her chair with a huge smile.

"Yes, but how fast could he do it?" Elizabeth asked, not willing to consider something that would delay their counterattack.

"If he had immediate access to the needed materials, he could probably do it in a day or two. Between Leonard's laser experience and Howard's engineering, there's no doubt they could kick it out." Penny pursed her lips in thought. "It all boils down to money. It would be pricey."

"Money is no object in this. If they can make these, I will pay any price." Elizabeth smirked.

* * *

Leonard and Howard sat quietly in the sitting room, both engrossed in their books and awaiting their wives. Neither wanted to admit they were slightly frightened that their wives were currently having a "girl's night" with Sheldon's incredibly sadistic and volatile wife. A girl's night that was not the typical wine and nails, but blood and war strategies.

"Leonard, Howard, the Queen requests your presence please." Elena smiled from the doorway to the sitting room, her tone betraying nothing.

"Really? Us?" Leonard squeaked.

"Yes. Follow me." Elena nodded, turning and exiting the room. Leonard immediately looked over to Howard who shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He didn't know the Queen, but he had heard and seen enough in his short time there to know she was not a woman to be kept waiting.

Elena lead the men down the empty corridor and Leonard immediately recognized their destination. It was the same empty servant's quarters that Howard and Bernadette had been kept in immediately after their arrival. Elena stopped outside the door and gestured towards it with a smile. Leonard smiled uncomfortably and opened the door. He expected many things, but not the sight that greeted him. Bernadette and Penny were both rolling on the bed, tears streaming down their faces as they laughed hysterically. Elizabeth was leaning over in her chair, one hand over her mouth and the other over her stomach as she tried in vain to stop her snorting in laughter.

"Uh, hi?" Leonard smiled in the doorway, unsure how to respond to the women. It wasn't a relief to see them getting along with Elizabeth so well, it was fucking unnerving. Elizabeth looked up at the door with a broad smile.

"Welcome, gentlemen. Please have a seat. Your wives and I were just talking about you." Elizabeth smiled innocently, Penny and Bernadette both snorting loudly and resuming their hysterical fit.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Sheldon groaned, looking up at the clock and realizing his wife had now been missing in action for over 2 hours.

"Patience is a virtue." Simon smiled.

"My wife is missing with two women who are scary in their own right. I'm not comforted by this." Sheldon retorted.

Vaclav opened his mouth to respond, but was immediately silenced when a calm and serene Elizabeth entered with a soft smile.

"My apologies for keeping you gentlemen waiting." Elizabeth softly spoke, moving towards Sheldon, leaning down and kissing him softly. "My apologies for fighting with you, my darling."

Sheldon nodded with furrowed brows. She was much too calm.

Elizabeth stood at the head of the table, her hands resting on the top, her eyes looking between her most trusted advisors.

"Gentlemen, William has claimed the upper hand purely because he can predict my moves. I have fought beside William both before we were turned and together against other covens. I cannot continue to use my existing approach without massive casualties to my coven and I am not willing to do such." Elizabeth's tone was soft, yet firm.

"What is your proposal, my Queen?" Vaclav asked, finally agreeing that they needed to change things up. He had spent the last 2 hours considering all the factors.

"I am bringing in some additional advisers who are more knowledgeable with the modern times." Elizabeth smiled. "Please enter."

All eyes shifted to the door and Sheldon gaped when he saw Leonard, Penny, Howard and Bernadette enter. The four newcomers stood against the wall, looking at Elizabeth with amused expressions.

"Are you four prepared to help our coven in this fight against William?" Elizabeth asked, smirk forming on her lips.

"Yes, my Queen." All four answered in sync, bowing in respect. Sheldon opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted when Penny quickly rose and pointed at him.

"Shut it, Sheldon. I have permission from your wife to go Nebraska on your ass if you try to tell us this is too dangerous. This is our coven too!" Penny sternly ordered her longtime friend.

Sheldon looked to Elizabeth with wide eyes. Elizabeth smiled. "Indeed she does, my darling. Shall we discuss?"


	9. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coven launches their counterattack on William and Sheldon battles some unexpected feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Simon, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.
> 
> Warnings: Language, violence, torture, gore, it's a battle people.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks.

7:13 am, Tuesday

It had been a rough night.

Sheldon still could not believe the events that had lead him to this particular moment. A moment he never in his wildest dreams imagined would be occurring. Leaning in the doorway to the master suite, he appraised the situation with an open mind. He was exhausted and his body and mind were demanding sleep, but his heart would not allow him to move forward. Instead he stood still, unsure what is was that was making this ache inside his chest seem to grow with every passing second. The scene was beautiful. That's all he could think.

Lying center nestled under the soft duvet and silky sheets was his wife. Resting on her left side, her right arm was exposed on top of the linens and showed the proof that she had engaged in a violent battle. The cuts would heal in time, but at the present they were red and angry. Her wet hair had been thrown into a messy bun that rested on top of her head, a decision she would no doubt seriously regret come sunset when she tried to brush the knot it will have become. Her face though was peaceful. A content smile gracing her beautifully pouty lips and her face was calm and relaxed, something it had not been in quite some time. The second occupant of the bed shifted slightly and instinctively Elizabeth's arm wrapped a little more firmly around them.

Sheldon rubbed at the ache that flared up. In the back of his mind he wondered if vampires could get acid reflux because that's what it felt like. A burning, tingling sensation in the center of his chest. It wasn't painful, but it was persistent and had been for 7 hours.

"You need to rest." A whispered voice caused Sheldon to start. The vampire Prince looked to his left to see Simon standing in the doorway next to him with a small smile, taking in the very scene that Sheldon had been staring at for the better part of 2 hours.

"I know." Sheldon whispered, turning back to ensure their voices had not awoken the sleeping beauties in his bed.

"What bothers you?" Simon looked up to Sheldon, crossing his arms slightly and leaning against the opposite doorframe.

"I do not know." Sheldon admitted softly. "There is this burn that I can't pinpoint."

Simon chuckled at Sheldon, who was absentmindedly rubbing the center of his chest again.

"I think it's called love, Sheldon." Simon snorted.

Sheldon shook his head, furrowing his brows. "No, this is something else entirely. I've never…it's never felt like this."

"I wasn't speaking about your wife." Simon turned to leave Sheldon to his thoughts, but was stopped when Sheldon gently grabbed his arm, his face clearly displaying his confusion.

"Simon, please, I'm exhausted and I do not have time for your riddles. What do you mean?" Simon took pity on the younger man who was clearly struggling with feelings he had never felt before.

"When did this ache start?" Simon clasped his hands in front of him, his face donning an impassive expression.

"Just before midnight." Sheldon responded, rubbing his exhausted eyes with his palms as he leaned against the doorframe, the old wood pushing between his shoulder blades.

"You mean as soon as you found her." Simon pointed to the other occupant in the bed who was tucked safely under Elizabeth's scratched arm.

Sheldon only nodded, words failing him as he turned his attention back to the bed.

"I stand behind what I said, I think it's called love." Simon gently pat Sheldon's arm, his tone soft and reassuring.

"That's impossible." Sheldon's voice was barely above a whisper. He cursed his throat that was closing around his words.

"No, it's not."

"I can't believe that, Simon. It has to be something else. Perhaps I am not as prepared for battle as I thought." Sheldon shifted so he was once again leaning his right shoulder on the doorframe, his arms crossed defensively across his chest.

"That's a lie and you know it. You fought tonight with a strength and passion we have never seen from you." Simon harshly whispered.

"Of course, they were innocent people." Sheldon spat, turning his head slightly to focus his glare on Simon. Simon pursed his lips and shook his head.

"No, a switch was flipped within you once Elisabeta grabbed her. You killed a Nosferatu with your bare hands, Sheldon. Do you not realize how difficult that is? Even Elisabeta and Vaclav can't do that." Simon's voice was desperate for Sheldon to realize the obvious.

"I don't know what came over me." Sheldon shook his head, eyes dropping down to the ground.

"You instinctively knew to protect them right?" Simon questioned.

"Yes." Sheldon nodded.

"Why?" Simon leaned back against the wall, staring intensely at Sheldon.

"I don't know. That's what is driving me mad. Elisabeta, I can understand. That makes perfect sense, but what is driving these feelings within me for her?" It tugged at Simon's heart to hear Sheldon's voice become so hoarse, his blue eyes swimming in tears.

"Look at them right now." Simon ordered softly, pointing at the bed. Sheldon reluctantly followed his orders and once again the persistent ache flared up. "What do you feel when you see that? Don't tell me the stupid ache, I want to know your gut reaction. Only one word."

"Mine." Sheldon closed his eyes, a single tear escaping through his long lashes.

* * *

6:40 pm, Monday

Elizabeth stood tall, feet at shoulder width apart, her new and improved spear firmly in hand. Though it was not the same spear she had used countless times in battle, she would admit it was quite the weapon. With a simple flick of her thumb, UV light would shine through tiny holes in the sharp ends of her double-ended spear allowing her to burn her enemy from the inside out. Elizabeth was proud of the weapon, even after catching Howard waving it around and stammering an excuse when he was caught. She had no idea what the hell a lightsaber was and she wasn't quite sure she even wanted to.

The night had finally come. As the sun began to set, the Dracul coven took their positions. It took exactly 1 week, $1.5 million dollars, too many sleepless days, but they had done it. Armed with custom guns fitted with UV lasers, robots operated by the Howard and Leonard from base and UV light grenades, the pissed off coven members prepared to engage in a fight where they were severely outnumbered.

"Base to Queen, we're live and ready when you are." Howard called into Elizabeth's earpiece, signaling the robots were online and ready for action. Elizabeth looked down at the four she had taken for her team, hoping they were more dangerous than they looked. To her, they didn't appear to be much except pyramid shaped metal atop wheels with a camera attached to the top that could rotate 360 degrees.

"Queen to base, we're in position. Teams ready?" Elizabeth softly spoke, eyes scanning the busy camp ahead of her. Her red eyes were focused on one person, Garoche. If she could not have William, who appeared to have gone missing after his bold move in Sighișoara, then she _would_ have his second in command.

* * *

"Team A ready." Sheldon softly whispered from his spot at Vaclav's side. He was grateful his voice sounded more steady than he felt. He wasn't sure what was more unsettling to him, preparing to engage in a fight where he was one of the firearms for their team against fledglings and Nosferatu who were significantly stronger. Or knowing his wife was too far away from him and Vaclav that neither could help her if she should find herself in a bad way.

Vaclav looked over at him neutrally, nodding his head in agreement, they were ready.

* * *

"Team C ready." Thomas quickly followed, his grip tightening on his two swords. His head shifted to Penny, who was at his right side. The blonde nodded and gripped her assault rifle tighter. It was no shock to anyone, especially Penny, when Elizabeth had placed her as the main gun for Team C and on Thomas' team. They had shown they worked incredibly well side by side and Elizabeth was all for smooth processes.

* * *

"Call it, Howard." Elizabeth ordered, readying her body for the upcoming fight. Inside the ear pieces of all the coven members ready to fight Howard counted down.

"10…"

Elizabeth crouched slightly, her left hand flexing slightly.

"9…"

Vaclav clenched his morning star and moved his left leg forward.

"8…"

Penny checked her thigh holsters, ensuring both her pistols were ready to go.

"7…"

Sheldon did a once over to the magazines in his vest.

"6…"

Thomas swung his swords once, loosening up his wrists.

"5…"

Leonard gripped his two joysticks tightly, eyes flicking back and forth over the screens before him.

"4…"

Bernadette began typing furiously on her keyboard, messaging with the other team members who were stationed at meeting points away from the main teams.

"3…"

Hans moved to stand beside Elizabeth, shotgun firmly in hand.

"2…"

Howard checked the 4 screens in front of him, his 4 robots programed to go.

"1…"

With a smirk, Elizabeth ran forward, her team following behind.

* * *

Sheldon had a fleeting thought while shooting fledgling vampires at point-blank range, real war was _nothing_ like Call of Duty or any of the other first person shooter games on the market and he had no idea why all those parent groups protested them. Sure the games were violent and gory, but they were nothing like the real thing. Games couldn't imitate the kickback of the gun. Or the sometimes vomit inducing blood splatter. War was hell. There was no other way to describe it. And the worst part, there was no "respawn." Once your game was done…it was done.

The battle was moving at a shocking pace. Fortunately for Team A, they were completely unexpected and had the element of surprise. As the team entered the small camp, people began racing and screaming, but their calls for help were dulled by the rapid gunfire from Sheldon and Liam's guns. Liam, a young Scottish man, was rather impressive with the pistols he had been trained with. Sure they weren't the assault rifle Sheldon had, but he was still doing quite a number with them.

Within seconds of entering the camp, blood of the fledglings who were falling painted the grounds. Vaclav did a rough count and estimated there to be 200 inside the one camp. A number that would have normally overpowered their 40, but with the guns they had they were able to eliminate them en masse. The only thing that bothered Vaclav…not a single Nosferatu.

* * *

Team C was just as fortunate as Team A. Thomas barely needed to raise his swords with how quickly Penny was shooting the fledglings down. With speed he'd never seen her show before, Penny ran into the camp with her gun at the ready and began blasting away any vampire who crossed her path. He was nearly in the center of the camp before there was a surviving vampire to kill with his swords.

Thomas ensured he remained at Penny's side, guarding her while she switched magazines in her gun and began shooting again. He didn't have the time to count the bodies, but was estimating they were up against some 250. Against their 40 it would have been bad, but it was moving very smooth. Until the realization hit…not a single Nosferatu.

* * *

Elizabeth thanked every higher power she could think of and then some for Howard Wolowitz who, as far as she was concerned, was a guardian angel. She knew from the yells from Vaclav and Thomas there were no Nosferatu inside the camps they were attacking. That was because they were being held inside cages at the camp that she was engaging in the most brutal fight she'd ever been in. Garoche stood inside a large cell smirking devilishly as he watched Elizabeth and her followers fight against the uncontrollable feral vampires.

Elizabeth had 60 members on her team, fighting against the main camp. A camp in which they thought housed over 500 of William's followers. Wrong. Dead wrong. It instead housed what felt like a never ending supply of Nosferatu, 10 followers and 1 right hand that she was determined was going to die a miserably painful death at her hand before the night was out. She already had 10 of her followers stationed around the cage to ensure the man did not get out while they fought.

"Switch!" Elizabeth yelled into her radio, signaling to Howard to switch to the radio channel she had set up with only him. She knew Vaclav, Sheldon and Thomas could hear the hell Team B was in and she needed calm, not their incessant babble inside her head. Flicking the small radio pack on her hip, she moved to channel 13.

"I'm here." Howard quickly called, ready for her orders.

"The buildings, they house the cages. We'll get the doors open and then you need to get those fucking robots in there and kill these things. There are too many!" Elizabeth barked, shoving her spear inside the mouth of a Nosferatu and flicking her thumb, grateful when the Nosferatu screamed painfully before its head exploded.

"On it. Start with the doors to your left, they are closer." Howard called back, moving his hands quickly on the joysticks to move the robots.

Elizabeth turned and ran to the first small building, opening the door and pulling away from the harsh screams and flailing claws. The small pyramid shaped robot rolled in and seconds later, bright light emanated from the room. A deafening roar abruptly ended in what sounded like an explosion, blood and limbs spraying out the front door. Elizabeth stared at the door frame wide-eyed, watching curiously as the small robot rolled back out, the 4 metal pieces closing and moving on. Elizabeth shifted to look into the room and nodded with raised brows at the carnage that stupid little metal pyramid left in its wake. Yep, Howard was getting new quarters with an impressive view and the hottest donors she could find.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Sheldon spat to Vaclav, raising his gun and firing three rounds in quick succession.

"Not a fucking clue, but when I get my hands on her, she's fucking dead." Vaclav hissed. With an impressive spin, Vaclav raised his morning star and slammed it into the side of a fledgling's head. The young vampire killed instantly as his head was severed from his body.

"We're almost done here, then we move to find them."

"Agreed." Vaclav nodded.

* * *

"Well, that was certainly anti-climactic." Penny shrugged.

"It was definitely quicker, that's for sure." Thomas smirked, looking down at his watch. Not even 2 hours after their battle began, it was over. They had killed everyone in the camp, got additional intel and the team members were now piling the corpses of William's fledglings into piles to burn. All in all, it was an impressive fight.

"Any word?" Penny looked to Thomas with a worried expression. The dark-haired man shook his head. They had not heard from their Queen in over an hour.

* * *

"Tell me!" Elizabeth screamed into Garoche's bloodied face, her knife severing another finger. The man screamed and tried desperately to pull his hand away, but it was useless. His wrists were bound painfully tight to the wooden table, allowing her unrestricted access to his entire body.

"F-fuck…y-y-you!" Garoche spat.

Elizabeth sneered and went back to her work, severing two additional fingers. He was now missing all 5 on his left hand and 3 on his right. He was determined, she'd give him that.

"Tell me, Garoche. Where the fuck is William?!" Elizabeth shifted her position straddling the man's waist so her right knee came down painfully on his groin. The man only flinched and shook his head. The raven-haired Queen sneered, leaning over and waving her right hand expectantly to the young follower standing beside the table for his sword. The young man handed it over without question, turning his head away from the torture.

Elizabeth raised her hand high and quickly brought the sword down on Garoche's right wrist, nearly severing the hand entirely. The man screamed painfully, tears streaming from his face, spit flying from his mouth, but Elizabeth did not relent. She raised her sword once more and brought it down, this time successfully severing the hand that fell to the ground with a small thump.

"You can end your suffering quicker, Garoche." Elizabeth smiled serenely. "Just tell me."

Garoche only screamed, his head tossing back and forth in miserable agony.

"Torch!" Elizabeth yelled to the young follower who was doubled over, trying desperately to stop dry heaving. "Get me a FUCKING TORCH!"

The young man scurried away and lost his footing, slumping to the ground. Okay, maybe not having Thomas or Vaclav available was a bad idea.

"Here, my Queen." Erin, a young follower with a bright smile offered, her eyes unmoved by the scene before her. Elizabeth accepted it with a nod and put the torch to the bleeding stump of Garoche's wrist. The man nearly bucked her off him as he arched in pain, soundless screams escaping his lips.

"Now tell me, Garoche, and I'll put a fucking bullet in your head and this will all be over. Or we can drag this out until I repeat this process with your other hand and feet. Or maybe your dick." Elizabeth hissed.

The man whimpered and sobbed. The pain was beyond intense. It was all encompassing. How long had he been strapped to the table being tortured? He estimated it had to be at least a week. The watch on his left wrist indicated only an hour. It was just 10 pm.

"Garoche, sweet, sweet, silly man." Elizabeth smiled and lay across the man, her face just inches above his. "Tell me and I'll end this pain. I swear it on my Dracul name."

"He...he…i-is….g-g-gone. S-south…A-am-america." Garoche whispered painfully. "F-followers….turn…turning citizens…i-in…v-villages."

"Now?" Elizabeth sat back in shock. The pained man could only nod. "A deal's a deal. Hans!"

Elizabeth jumped off the table and handed the torch back to Erin to finish off burning the simple wooden buildings that housed the Nosferatu William had already caged. Hans passed by Elizabeth and raised his gun, pointing the barrel directly at Garoche's head. The loyal follower of William smiled serenely before the trigger was pulled and his life was ended by a simple bullet between the eyes.

"Back to main." Elizabeth called into her radio to signal to Howard she was switching back to the main channel. She didn't wait for him to respond before she flicked her small radio pack back to channel 1. She was not surprised to hear it quiet. No doubt everyone wondering what the hell was going on with her.

"Garoche is dead. We need to check surrounding villages. His followers are turning citizens as we speak." Elizabeth's voice was tired and pained. The irony, she was considered a monster due to her name, yet here William was forcing innocent people to become his slaves. It was a death sentence.

* * *

The support teams stationed at surrounding check points mobilized. Without question they loaded into their vans and suv's and took off to the surrounding towns to check on William's efforts.

Team A and C did quick once overs to their camps to make sure everything was destroyed. Buildings were burning hot with fire, the corpses of William's followers inside, leaving behind no trace of the vampire madman who was causing incredible devastation. Sheldon and Penny both wondered how many of the vampires they killed that night had been just as scared as Howard and Bernadette. How many innocent people were forced into a world they never knew and forced to fight in a war that had spanned centuries? How many more innocent people were to die?

Elizabeth stood against a tree, eyes watching the fire that was rapidly consuming the Nosferatu camp that Garoche was running. They were people. At one point every mindless, crazed, hungry Nosferatu was a person. A son, daughter, mother, father, brother, sister. Normal, innocent people. William had to be stopped.

* * *

Checking the towns had thankfully gone very well. Despite Garoche's words, they found no sign of William's followers in any of the towns. It was just after midnight now and not a peep. Elizabeth ran her hands through her hair, tugging tightly on the roots to dull the anger she felt rising inside her mind. She had killed that lying bastard so quickly and he had given her false information.

"Base to Queen." Howard pulled Elizabeth from her self-loathing. "About 4 kilometers south of your position is a small Gypsy community. Did you check there?"

Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose. "No. He said villages."

"Yes, but wouldn't the local media report mass killings and vampires inside large towns? Wouldn't it be easier for William to be turning smaller communities?"

"We'll check it out. Team A and C head back to base." Elizabeth leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She knew she didn't need to tell Hans to turn around and head to check out the Gypsy community Howard had found. With any luck, it would be like all the other towns, quiet.

"Team A, Van 3 and Team C, SUV 1 following for back-up." Sheldon snapped. Elizabeth only shook her head and refused to rise to Sheldon's bait. She knew he was pissed. She knew she'd have both Sheldon and Vaclav on her ass the moment they arrived at the castle for not only putting them on different teams, but then switching channels so they couldn't hear what was going on.

* * *

The Gypsy caravan was silent. Eerily silent. Not a single light was illuminated inside any of the 30 trailers that sat on the open land. It almost appeared to be abandoned, but given the clothes waving in the wind on clotheslines and obvious presence of cars and toys, it was clear it was not. Elizabeth held her spear in a firm grip as she approached one of the trailers, looking over her shoulder to make sure the other 9 team members were fanning out accordingly.

With a gentle tug she found the door opening and before she could move a familiar scent hit her nose, blood. Tainted blood.

"Nosferatu!" Hans yelled just before loud shrieks were heard from multiple trailers. Fuck! They were too late. William's followers had already moved in and turned the members of this caravan and not only were they without all their robots, they were most definitely severely outnumbered.

Elizabeth slammed the door shut on the trailer she was going to enter and ran towards Hans, who was now fighting three crazed, feral vampires. With a harsh scream, Elizabeth lunged at the one, her spear driving through the back of the man's head and flicked her thumb. The man's head exploded off his shoulders and sprayed Elizabeth and Hans with blood.

The second Nosferatu hissed and turned towards Elizabeth, scratching her left arm all along the side, tearing her tight, black shirt. Elizabeth screamed out and shoved the spear into the Nosferatu's mouth, flicking the switch again.

"HELP!" Elizabeth screamed into the radio, suddenly feeling hopeless.

Erin, God love that stupid suck up, ran back to the van and grabbed the one robot they had in their van and put it on the ground. She couldn't help the squeal of excitement when the robot took off towards the caravan and opened, blasting the area with ridiculously bright light. Though the Dracul vampires were not allergic to the UV rays, they were slightly blinded by the light, blinking rapidly to clear their vision.

The fight felt like it was never ending. Pain radiated down Elizabeth's arms, both now thoroughly scratched. Her back and side were also in bad shape, bleeding profusely, but she didn't care. So far she had the worst injuries and that was the way she preferred. Her injured over her people.

"Fuck, Elisabeta, you need to get to safety." Hans yelled when he finally was able to start a fire and illuminate the area. Elizabeth shook her head and gripped her spear tighter. "You're really injured!"

"I'm fine, Hans! Focus on the task."

Hans didn't get to argue, Elizabeth made sure to put her back to him as well as distance.

"We need back-up now! The Queen is gravely injured!" Hans yelled into his radio. He didn't care that she would most likely whip his ass for his bold move. At least she'd live to whip it.

Elizabeth rushed into an open trailer, flicking on every light she could find and taking in the small area. As expected blood stained everything. William's followers were quick in how they nearly drained the innocent victims first before forcing their tainted blood into their mouths. It only took one drop. One drop and a human was turned monster. Elizabeth moved to the back and was forced to cover her mouth, lest a scream escape her throat. Inside the small bedroom were the dead bodies of three little children. By some miracle, they had not been torn to pieces as expected by the Nosferatu. No, they had single bullet holes in their foreheads which meant they were killed when their parents were turned. At least it was fast. Elizabeth shook her head and blinked rapidly, willing the burning tears to subside. In the comfort of home she could mourn these little souls. Right now, her people needed her.

"Elisabeta!" Sheldon screamed into the camp, ignoring the fighting going on around him. They had just showed up on scene and knew Thomas' SUV was quick behind them. Sheldon looked around frantically, searching for his wife in the chaos of the caravan. Many fires had been lit by Elizabeth's team to give them light and to force the Nosferatu to go where they wanted. There were many. Far too many. "Elisabeta!"

Elizabeth turned when she heard Sheldon, both equally relieved and apprehensive. She was glad he was here to help her and just to hold her, but knew his anger would be quick to vent at her. Especially once he got a good look at the injuries she had incurred. Elizabeth whispered a small prayer into the room the children were laying and turned, leaving the trailer behind her. Her foot had just hit the ground when she heard an unexpected noise - crying.

Frantically Elizabeth looked around for the source of the crying. It was a child's cry. She could tell by the pitch and by the way every hair on her body stood up. She looked under the trailer, nothing. Elizabeth ignored Sheldon and Vaclav's frantic screams, the sounds of the ongoing battle and focused on one thing, a child's cry. Elizabeth stopped, her body feeling as though a lead weight set in when she found the source. Standing some 20 yards from her was a little girl standing outside a trailer, clutching her raggedy looking rabbit in her tiny hands. Time moved in slow motion for Elizabeth as she took off in a dead sprint.

"Elisabeta!" Sheldon screamed at his wife who was boldly ignoring his screams. His eyes followed her incredible speed towards a small child, his heart felt like it fell to his feet.

The little girl screamed loudly, fat tears rolling down her little chubby cheeks as she frantically looked around for her mommy. Her little feet shifted in her footed pajamas, her light gray eyes looking around the scary scene. Where was mommy? A running figure caught he little girl's attention and she reached her little chubby hand out. The woman had dark black hair and looked like mommy. It had to be mommy.

"Come here!" Elizabeth yelled in Romanian to the little girl, her arms outstretched in front of her. Elizabeth didn't hesitate to drop her spear, allowing her hands to be empty.

The little girl ran towards Elizabeth. Her sobs were getting louder and her face coming into focus to Elizabeth. Any other day Elizabeth would have been knocked on her ass with how the little girl looked, but not tonight. No, she just needed to get this little girl to safety. She'd deal with the shock of the little girl looking strangely enough like her later.

"Mama!" The little girl screamed just a few feet from Elizabeth.

Every muscle in Elizabeth's body was protesting the speed she was moving. Her legs were shaking. Her arms felt like lead. She had shooting pains up both arms, down her back and her head felt like it was about to explode. It didn't compare to her heart. It was breaking for the tiny child forced to endure hell.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" The little girl cried, stopping her running and holding her arms out for Elizabeth. Not breaking her run, Elizabeth grabbed the little girl and held her tightly to her chest and kept running. She could hear the Nosferatu behind her. The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around Elizabeth's neck and screamed into her neck, hiding her face away from the scary monsters around them. Elizabeth wanted to fall to the ground, the pain from the scratches the little girl was pulling at was near blinding, but she couldn't stop.

"Elisabeta!" Sheldon screamed, running towards his wife. Elizabeth thankfully turned her sprint as she passed a trailer towards her husband's screams, hoping like all hell he had a gun on him to kill these fucking demons.

"Kill them!" Elizabeth screamed to Sheldon. Her voice was horse, but not from yelling. It was the fucking lump that had formed the second she saw that crying little girl.

Sheldon kept his speed, thankful Elizabeth could do the same. Raising his gun he waited for the perfect moment. Elizabeth shifted right slightly and it gave Sheldon a clear shot. 5 bullets were shot consecutively, killing the 5 Nosferatu that were chasing his wife. Elizabeth fell to her knees.

"Elisabeta, are you okay?" Sheldon asked as he squat down next to his wife. It was a dumb question, he could see the blood that seemed to just pour from her. Her arms looked positively shredded and her face was bloodied, sadly her own.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just…fuck…we need to get her out of here." Elizabeth cried. Sheldon finally took a second to observe the crying child in his wife's arms. She clutched to Elizabeth like she was her lifeline. Elizabeth rocked her gently, whispering in Romanian into the little girl's ear. The little girl pulled back slightly at looked at Elizabeth. Sheldon felt an ache flare up in his chest. His wife and this little girl had identical profiles. Their noses, their lips, everything was the same.

The little girl spoke back, but the only word Sheldon understood was "mama." A word he never expected to hear uttered towards his wife. Elizabeth responded softly, again in Romanian so Sheldon could not understand. The little girl lay her head down on Elizabeth's shoulder, looking at Sheldon curiously. Sheldon smiled and for reasons he couldn't explain, rubbed the little girl on the back in what he hoped to be a soothing gesture. It must have been because the little girl extended her arm and showed him her bunny, muttering something in a language he couldn't understand.

"She's showing you her bunny." Elizabeth softly informed him.

Sheldon smiled and nodded, not exactly sure as to what, but he did anyway. It appeared to have appeased the child who smiled and pulled her arm back, burrowing further into Elizabeth.

A loud growl broke the unexpected calm that had befallen Sheldon, Elizabeth and the child. Elizabeth started crying and turned to Sheldon.

"Take her away, please." Elizabeth tried pulling the little girl away from her. The little girl cried out and clutched her hands around Elizabeth tighter. "Please, fuck, get her to safety."

Sheldon turned towards the sound, three Nosferatu were running right at them. He knew Elizabeth was exhausted and too drained, she'd never get away, but he would be damned if he was going to let his wife get torn to pieces by these fucking monsters.

"Sheldon! PLEASE!" Elizabeth screamed out.

Sheldon stood and raised his gun. Elizabeth barely had the little girl's ear covered when the first shot rang out, taking down the first Nosferatu. A second shot immediately followed, the second Nosferatu going down.

"Sheldon! Elisabeta!" Vaclav yelled when he saw the couple. He didn't even acknowledge the small child crying in her arms. Gripping his morning star tightly he ran towards them.

Sheldon pulled on the trigger again, but this time it only clicked. He was out of bullets and the Nosferatu was too close. He'd never get his gun loaded in time. Overwhelmed by the need to protect his wife and the child, Sheldon ran towards the feral vampire and flipped his rifle over, holding the barrel and slamming the gun towards the Nosferatu. With a crack it hit the Nosferatu on the side of the head, but only stunned the creature briefly. Sheldon tossed the gun aside and flexed his fingers. No one was going to hurt his family!

Vaclav's run came to an abrupt halt. He couldn't believe the sight before him. Elizabeth crouched on the ground, her body leaning over a small child as if to shield it. Behind her Sheldon was fighting in hand to hand combat with a Nosferatu and somehow, not dying. He watched in rapt fascination with how fast Sheldon moved, his hands punching and pulling at the feral beast. It seemed almost impossible, but he managed to get a grip on the beast's head and with a quick twist broke its neck. Sheldon stood tall as beast fell to the ground…dead. He had managed to kill a feral vampire with his bare hands.

Sheldon turned around and looked down at Elizabeth, the sight tugging at his heart. She had bent over so the little girl was lying on the ground beneath her and Elizabeth's body was draped over her to shield her. Sheldon dropped back down to his knees and rubbed his wife's back.

"It's okay, I got them." Sheldon quickly soothed his wife. Elizabeth raised her head and looked around. She was surprised to see that in fact, they were dead. Somehow while she held onto this tiny child her followers and managed to kill all the Nosferatu in the camp and managed to survive. Elizabeth sat back on her feet and just hugged the sobbing girl tighter, burying her face in the little girl's curls.

"It's over, love. It's over." Sheldon spoke softly and shifted closer to wrap his arms around both Elizabeth and the little girl. It felt confusingly right. Elizabeth turned her head to rest her cheek on the little girl's head so she could look at Sheldon. She didn't care that she was crying. She didn't care that she was kneeling in the middle of a field with blood draining from her body. She cared about nothing except the tiny child in her arms. As if he read her mind, Sheldon pulled them both closer and kissed Elizabeth gently.

* * *

Baby Girl, as Sheldon had temporarily dubbed her, was the only survivor of the Gypsy caravan. After ensuring Elizabeth and Baby Girl were secured inside the van, Sheldon, Vaclav, Thomas and Erin spread out in search of the trailer Baby Girl was living in. Sheldon had been the one to find it. It was a simple trailer and obvious only Baby Girl, her mom and her grandparents lived in it. Inside the trailer were simple picture frames with a few pictures of Baby Girl. A woman, who looked so eerily similar to Elizabeth, was in one photograph with her. Sheldon assumed it was Baby Girl's mom. There was nothing they could do for her now. One of the mindless, feral beasts that they had killed that night had been Baby Girl's mom. It made it clear though why Baby Girl was attached to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked almost identical to her own mom.

Knowing Elizabeth was taking Baby Girl with them for now, Sheldon grabbed all of the little girl's clothes, diapers, cups, some snacks and pictures to take with them. There wasn't much to take, but he made sure to grab it all. He loaded a pillowcase with the items and left the trailer, setting fire to it on his way out.

The few coven members stayed behind to ensure the fires burned clean and didn't spread, while the rest head back to the castle. Sheldon rode back with his wife, his arm wrapped around her shoulders while she leaned against him. Baby girl was still sitting on Elizabeth's lap, but soon reached over and clutched at Sheldon's shirt. Holding it in a fierce tight grip, Baby Girl closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

It had been nothing short of chaos at the castle when the coven members arrived. Simon and Ana were both speechless when they saw Baby Girl, but didn't say anything. Especially when Vaclav walked in behind them and glared at anyone who dared speak. Of course though the noise had awoke Baby Girl which led to more crying. Elizabeth tried to rock her to calm her, but nearly fell to the floor. She was too weak from blood loss. Sheldon barely had time to catch his wife before she hit the ground. It was Penny who dared lunge towards them to grab the little girl. Penny immediately propped the little girl on her hip and began singing a soft song to her. Baby Girl squirmed and cried, desperately reaching towards Elizabeth, but Penny didn't let her go. She calmly bounced her and sang.

Ana immediately moved to her friend's side and offered her wrist. Elizabeth's eyes only fluttered and head rolled back. Sheldon didn't hesitate. He grabbed Ana's wrist and bit in. He could deal with Thomas' jealousy issues later. Blood now dripping, Ana put her wrist against Elizabeth's mouth and allowed her blood to help heal Elizabeth. Thankfully it only took a few minutes before Elizabeth regained most of her strength and licked the bite marks to close them.

With more strength, Elizabeth stood and offered Penny a thankful smile. Penny smiled in return and handed Baby Girl back to her desired target, Elizabeth. Baby Girl wrapped around Elizabeth like a spider monkey and cried in the vampire's neck.

"Penelope, do you have experience with children?" Elizabeth raised a brow.

"Yes. My nieces and nephews." Penny smiled.

"Would you please be able to assist me? I'm not entirely sure what exactly she needs right now."

"Of course."

* * *

7:20 am, Tuesday

"Sheldon, what is it you want?" Simon plainly asked.

"I don't know."

"Right now, what is your gut telling you?" He persisted.

"To never let them out of my sight." Sheldon snapped, looking at Simon harshly.

"Them." Simon smiled.

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it. He repeated this process a few times before finally giving up on speech and turned back towards the bed. Baby Girl was snuggled next to Elizabeth, "Floppy", they had learned was the rabbit's name, clutched tightly in her arms.

"Go, rest. Speak with Elisabeta in the evening." Simon gently pushed Sheldon into the room. Sheldon turned to snap back, but was met with the doors closing, Simon's smirking face disappearing behind them.

Sheldon turned his focus back to the bed and finally decided to head towards it. Taking off his robe, he carefully placed it on the foot of the bed and drew back the covers. Normally he would tuck himself behind his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist, but not this morning. No, this morning he felt the ridiculous need to put Baby Girl between them to ensure she was safe from any and all harm. Slipping into the silky linens, he lay down facing the two ladies in the bed and pulled the covers over his body. His left arm hovered awkwardly above them as if deciding where to place it. With an exhausted sigh, he finally let his body decide and his arm gently fell.

When Simon peeked in only a few moments later, he was greeted by a beautiful sight. Elizabeth and Sheldon both sound a sleep with a little girl between them. Elizabeth's right arm wrapped around Baby Girl and Sheldon's left arm resting on his wife's. They looked beautiful.


	10. A Future Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made about Baby Girl and Elizabeth offers herself over to the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT of its characters, I merely play with them. Elizabeth and her coven are mine and I love them so.
> 
> Warnings: Language & violence.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks.

*Slam*

Sheldon woke with a start, his left arm instinctively clenching tighter around the other occupants in the bed only to be met with cold sheets. There was no slow awakening - stretching languidly and enjoying the sensation of his body adjusting to being awake. With instant alertness, Sheldon's eyes flew open and he sat straight up searching for the sound that awoke him and the location of his wife and the little girl they had picked up nearly a week prior. It was easy to deduce the source of the noise – the double doors that lead to the central courtyard. The location of his wife and Baby Girl was not as easy, especially in the low lighting of the room. Based on the warm light that was glowing behind the curtains he estimated it was sunset.

Grabbing his robe off the foot of the bed, Sheldon tossed back the covers and slipped the silky material on, tying it loosely around his narrow waist. He then slipped his feet into his slippers and pad over to the large curtains that blocked the door to the balcony, drawing the curtains back. Sure enough, sunset. The sun had just began to set behind the castle painting the sky with watercolor beauty. It was hard to believe how much had changed in just 6 days.

A loud laugh caught Sheldon's attention and immediately he knew the source to be Elizabeth. Sheldon opened the doors to the balcony and slipped out, strolling across the smooth stone towards the matching stone railing. Looking down to the courtyard, which had been restored to its former glory, Sheldon was greeted with a beautiful sight, though it made that annoying ache flare up once again in his chest. Baby Girl was running and giggling in a light pink footed romper, looking behind her occasionally to ensure Elizabeth was still chasing her. Elizabeth, donning black leggings and a cream tunic, was indeed chasing after the little girl, though deliberately slow to ensure Baby Girl would always stay just out of reach. It was a simple game really though somehow both ladies seemed absolutely content to play it.

Sheldon leaned against the railing, both palms flat against the stone as thoughts raced through his mind. Memories.

_"Do you want children?" Elisabeta asked with a soft smile, lovingly tucking Stefan's shoulder length hair behind his ears. The knight smiled down at her._

_"Of course, don't you?"_

_"Yes, yes, of course." Elisabeta's eyes darted away, looking just past Stefan's shoulder to the trees above them. Lying in the middle of the forest was always so peaceful, so calm and serene._

_"Elisabeta, what?" Stefan stroked her pale cheek, drawing her eyes once more._

_"I just…I worry about what kind of mother I would make. I had no mother."_

_Stefan rolled from his side onto his back, pulling Elisabeta onto him so her head was resting on his chest and her right arm was draped over him. His long arms wrapped around her, stroking her hair and back._

_"My love, you will be a wonderful mother." He whispered against her forehead before kissing it gently._

_"How do you know?"_

_"It's simple really." Stefan smirked, pulling Elisabeta even closer. "You are the most loving and passionate woman I have ever had the privilege to meet."_

_"And what of my other…desires?"_

_Stefan looked down at Elisabeta who was chewing her bottom lip nervously. She did not need to verbalize to what she was referring – her sadistic personality._

_"Would you ever harm our child?"_

_"Never!" Elisabeta yelled, raising her head and glowering at her beloved. Stefan chuckled and shook his head, raising his hand and caressing her flushed face gently._

_"Then we will have no problem, my love."_

_"A son, Vladimir. Who looks like you." Elisabeta leaned down, kissing Stefan's lips gently coaxing him to respond. Stefan shook his head and pulled away slightly._

_"No. I only agree for a daughter, Irina, who looks like you."_

"Sheldon!"

Sheldon startled from his thoughts, looking down to the voice calling to him. Elizabeth smiled and waved with Baby Girl resting on her hip. The little girl looked up at him with a shy smile, her head resting on Elizabeth's shoulder with "Floppy" gripped firmly in hand.

"Come down for dinner?" Elizabeth's smile seemed to widen even more.

"Of course." Sheldon nodded before turning back towards their bedroom to dress. He certainly could not attend a meal in his dressing gown.

* * *

Clad in his typical dark Renaissance period attire, Sheldon made his way to the dining hall that was abnormally full. Typically the dining hall was only used by the mortal donors or by coven members on special occasions. Given the presence of two of Elizabeth's closest donors, Elena and Claudia, and Penny near Baby Girl, he assumed they were continuing the habit of eating at the table to offer some small comfort and normalcy to the child. Baby Girl sat in a brand new high chair next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth watched the child with a fond smile as Baby Girl inspected her macaroni and cheese with hot dogs very carefully. The food looked repulsive to Elizabeth, but Penny assured her that a toddler Baby Girl's age would love it.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Penny called in an annoyingly high pitched tone. Sheldon narrowed his eyes at the blonde while taking a seat in his wife's usual place at the head of the long 20 person table, given Elizabeth was sitting in his normal spot to the side to be close to the now eating toddler.

Sheldon smiled politely at the young man who offered him a goblet of warm blood. "What time did you wake?" Sheldon looked to his wife as he lifted the goblet to his mouth, taking a long sip.

Elizabeth turned and smiled at him. "About two hours ago. You looked tired so I decided to let you sleep."

"And you weren't tired?" Sheldon's eyes shifted passed his wife to the toddler who was happily feeding herself with her hot pink spoon gripped firmly in her left hand.

"I slept very deep. I feel more refreshed than I have in a long time." Elizabeth leaned back slightly in her chair, once again turning to look at the small child next to her. Baby Girl noticed Elizabeth's gaze and quickly offered the elder vampire a spoonful of her supper. While all the other occupants of the room pressed their lips tightly or hid their smiles at Elizabeth's horrified expression, Sheldon snorted loudly.

"Aww, isn't that nice? She's sharing her supper." Sheldon smoothly drawled, enjoying his wife's uncomfortable expression far too much. It was rare the sadistic woman lost her composure, but Baby Girl seemed to be able to crack the hard woman's façade easily.

Elizabeth cringed and softly spoke to the little girl in Romanian. He assumed she must have declined the offer as Baby Girl's pouty bottom lip began to quiver and her light gray eyes filled with tears. Unable to bear the look of sadness in the child's eyes, Elizabeth quickly leaned down and took the offered bite. Baby Girl giggled happily completely oblivious to the repulsed expression that overcame Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth's hand clamped over her mouth as she resisted the temptation to vomit. The texture, the flavor, it was horribly disgusting. After swallowing the terrible food, Elizabeth grabbed the goblet from Sheldon's hand and drained it.

"Not a fan of macaroni and cheese then, my love?" Sheldon asked with an amused smirk.

"That was awful! What the hell did you make for her?" Elizabeth looked at Penny who was quietly laughing.

"It's Kraft! Kids love it. See, she's a big fan." Penny assured her, indicating to the child across from her who was very happily enjoying her dinner.

"If you say so." Elizabeth shook her head and accepted the goblet offered to her the same young man who offered Sheldon his.

The room fell into a comfortable silence as everyone enjoyed their meals. Baby Girl quickly polished off her macaroni and cheese with hot dogs and was rewarded with a small dish of strawberry Jell-O while the mortal donors feasted on steak with roasted red potatoes with dill and lemon asparagus. There was no denying the mortals at Dracul castle ate like royalty at every meal. The present vampires - Sheldon, Elizabeth and Penny - dined on their normal blood. Despite the silence, it was comfortable and felt natural even though a child had not walked the halls in centuries.

Just as everyone was finishing their meals, the doors opened and Simon poked his head in. Elizabeth turned to look over her shoulder, smiling at her advisor.

"A word, Elisabeta?" Simon nodded his head indicating towards the hall. Elizabeth nodded with a smile and turned back to Penny. Knowing Elizabeth's request before she spoke it, Penny nodded with a smile and shifted to sit next to Baby Girl. Sheldon watched with furrowed brows as Elizabeth left the room without looking back.

* * *

"Any news yet?" Elizabeth leaned back against the hallway wall, arms crossed and head cocked to the side.

Simon shook his head. "No living relatives. Her grandparents only had one child, her mother. The father is long gone and wasn't even listed on a birth certificate. I called our contact with the government and she advised that the child would go into the system and be placed into foster care then potentially placed up for adoption."

"Right." Elizabeth nodded, chewing her bottom lip in thought. The idea of sending the child away tugged at Elizabeth's heart. She knew the child belonged with mortals where she could grow up like a normal child and have normal experiences, but she didn't like it. In the short 6 days the child had been with her she had managed to work her way into the sadistic woman's heart.

Simon could see the emotions playing across Elizabeth's face. Though many might miss them, he had known the woman long enough to be able to see the gentle shifts in how her brows crease or the way she chewed her lip.

"What is it you wish to do, Elisabeta?" Simon casually asked, crossing his arms. Elizabeth's gaze snapped up to him.

"Turn her over of course. She belongs with a family." Elizabeth's voice was nowhere near as confident as she hoped it would be.

"You don't sound convinced."

Elizabeth sighed and let her head fall back against the wall, ignoring the sharp pain from impact.

"She deserves a family, Simon. A normal family. One that can send her to school and allow her to have all the normal experiences." Elizabeth closed her eyes against the sudden sting of tears prickling them.

"So you wish to send her away?" Simon raised his brow and held firm when Elizabeth's furious gaze snapped back to him. He knew he was pushing her, but he had seen the same expression in both Sheldon and Elizabeth's eyes. They wanted this child.

"No, Simon, I don't. I want to keep her here. I want to raise her with Sheldon and have the family we always planned to have, but that's not right. She would never have a normal life with us. We couldn't send her to school or allow her simple pleasures like birthday parties. I cannot condemn a _child_ to living with a monster." Elizabeth's bottom lip quivered as tears flooded her eyes.

Simon shook his head and reached towards Elizabeth, wincing when she pulled away with a shake of her head. "You're not a monster."

Elizabeth smiled sadly, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Yes, yes I am."

Without another word Elizabeth turned and quickly strode away down the corridor, ignoring Simon calling after her. Simon shook his head sadly and followed down the same hall Elizabeth had fled, though with a much different destination in mind. Neither noticed the tall, blue-eyed man who had been leaning in the doorway listening to their conversation.

* * *

Elizabeth leaned against the railing of the balcony just off their master bedroom. Her eyes drawn towards the beautiful central courtyard that looked even better than it had before she littered it with her trophies. She mentally noted she needed to give the lead gardener a bonus for his work because he truly had created a masterpiece for them. Lost in her thoughts about the war, her life and the young child that was residing inside the castle, Elizabeth failed to hear the door open. Or the approaching footsteps. It wasn't until hands slid around her waist did Elizabeth start.

Sheldon chuckled softly when he felt Elizabeth go rigid in his arms, her right hand twitching as if to reach towards her thigh where she typically kept a dagger hidden. Of course he knew there was no dagger as the leggings she was wearing left very little the imagination. The fabric hugged her slender legs beautifully and he was quite sure Penny was a genius for buying his wife some modern clothing.

"My apologies for frightening you." Sheldon mumbled against Elizabeth's neck, his hands clasping together around her midsection.

"You didn't frighten me." Elizabeth snapped, pulling her neck away from Sheldon's questing mouth. Sheldon pulled back slightly at her cold demeanor, but refused to release his grip around her.

"Are you angry with me?" Sheldon looked down at his wife whose eyes were focused on the gazebo. The white twinkle lights that hung down from ceiling of the structure were the only light in an otherwise dark courtyard.

"What? No." Elizabeth shifted her head and looked over her shoulder with furrowed brows. "Should I be?"

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders and moved away from Elizabeth, leaning his back against the railing next to her with his lanky arms crossed across his chest.

"I don't know. You don't usually pull away from me unless you are upset with me."

Elizabeth's expression softened slightly with a gentle shake of her head. "No, I'm not upset with you. I'm just…upset."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Elizabeth turned her back to the courtyard while mimicking her husband's posture.

"Don't do this, Elisabeta. Don't shut me out."

"There's nothing to say." Elizabeth snapped and stormed back into their bedroom with a huff. Sheldon rolled his eyes and pursued his wife, stopping her with a firm hand to her upper left arm as she was nearing the bedroom door. He knew exactly what her problem was and he would be damned if he was going to let her run away from her feelings.

"Talk to me!" Sheldon snapped tugging Elizabeth away from the door and dragging her towards the bed, shoving her not too lightly against it forcing her to slightly stumble and fall onto it. Elizabeth sat up on the bed and glared at him, her silver-white eyes immediately shifting to red.

"How dare you!" Elizabeth seethed, her hands clenching the bed linens tightly.

Sheldon leaned down slamming a hands onto the bed so her body was blocked his, his face dropping down so they were at eye level. "Simon and Vaclav and Thomas and Ana might let you get away with your temper tantrums, Elisabeta, but I will not. You are obviously upset and I am not letting you leave this room until you talk to me as you should have nearly a week ago."

The tension in the room mounted with each passing tick of the clock as the spouses glowered at one another, each refusing to cave first. It was only after Sheldon's eyes shifted red and his eyebrow raised did Elizabeth look away, her eyes falling downcast to her lap.

"I'm conflicted." Elizabeth muttered softly, her hands now fidgeting in her lap.

"About?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes looking at her husband as if he were an idiot. She knew he knew exactly what she was conflicted about. And he knew she knew that he knew what she was conflicted about. And they both knew he was going to force it out of her.

"Her."

Sheldon stood back, but did not move away from the bed, instead crossing his arms across his chest and starring down at his wife. "And?"

"I've told Simon she needs to go." Elizabeth barked, pushing off the bed and moving around her husband to pace at the foot of their bed. He could see the tension in her shoulders, the way her hands clenched next to her. Sheldon allowed her to pace while brooding for only a brief moment before the last of his patience slipped away.

"You can be a real selfish bitch sometimes." Sheldon's shocking comment stopped her pacing as she turned to face him. Sheldon shook his head, dropping his arms at his sides roughly.

"Did it even occur to you what I might want? Or how I might feel?" Sheldon questioned as he moved towards her, his voice rising with each word.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Sheldon –"

"NO! I'm not done!" Sheldon interrupted harshly. "You are not the only one who was robbed of their future, Elisabeta! You are not the only one who looks at her and has thoughts about what could have been for us. You are not the only one who feels like the room is slowly closing it at the idea of her being sent away!"

"Look at our lives! What type of life would this be for a child? We have no business raising a child in the world we live in." Elizabeth yelled, her eyes opening once more to look at her husband who was standing only inches from her with his face furious.

"And back then we did?" Sheldon scoffed. "For Christ's sakes it was more dangerous back then than it is now!"

"We're at war!"

"I KNOW!" Sheldon bellowed, his voice echoing inside the room. The sudden volume caused Elizabeth to stumble back slightly in shock. "You don't think I know we're at war? What the fuck was last night? A party? No, it was a goddamn massacre."

"And you really think this," Elizabeth gestured around the room and then between them, "is a good environment to raise a child?"

"Yes. God help me, but yes I do." Sheldon shrugged. "Children are raised in war, Elisabeta. You were. I was. The world doesn't stop being a violent place because a child is born. At least this way we can ensure that _that_ child can be kept safe."

"I can't condemn that child, Sheldon. I won't." Elizabeth shook her head clenching her teeth slightly.

"You really don't see what we could offer a child do you?" Sheldon looked at Elizabeth curiously, his head cocked slightly to the side. Elizabeth merely pursed her lips and raised a brow. "Beyond the financial aspect, which we're more than covered, you can offer a child first-hand knowledge of history. She would be afforded the luxury of studying the richest of this world's history from people who lived it. You have books and tomes that are nowhere in any library. Travel. We have villas, flats, penthouses and hell even hotels all across the globe. She could have the finest tutors in the world. She could study music from the best -"

"She couldn't have a normal life." Elizabeth interrupted.

"What is normal?" Sheldon chuckled. "My life? In my previous life I was raised by poor farmers who sent me to study to be a knight when I was just a boy. In this life I went to college at 11 and didn't lose my virginity until I was 33. You? Ana? Penny? Please tell me what your definition of normal is."

"She wouldn't be able to attend school. Make friends her own age. Do simple things like go shopping with friends and date boys." Elizabeth rationalized. Sheldon laughed.

"You're right, she couldn't attend school, but she could make friends. You have donors who do have families. You could allow them to bring their families to live here and she would have kids her own age around. She could shop with them and go to the movies and do whatever the hell else girls do. Although I agree, she couldn't date boys. At least until she's 500." Sheldon neutrally responded.

"I'd _never_ let her become a vampire! Never!"

"Glad we agree there." Sheldon nodded. "She'd become immortal like Ana."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, but immediately shut it again worrying her full bottom lip between her teeth. Her eyes searched Sheldon's for something, anything, to show her that he would support her on doing the right thing.

"I want her, Elisabeta. I want the future we were forced to leave behind. You need to consider that before you make your final decision." Sheldon reached forward and pulled his wife into his arms, wrapping her tight as he balanced his chin on the top of her head.

"Sheldon –"

Elizabeth's words were cut off by a loud bell ringing outside the castle. Elizabeth immediately went rigid in Sheldon's arms, knowing it was the warning bells. Someone was attacking the castle. Without a second thought Elizabeth pulled from Sheldon and ran towards the door with her husband hot on her heels. As expected, the castle had erupted into immediate chaos. Donors and servants frantically moved through the halls towards the inner rooms that were designed to protect them from harm. Coven members drew their weapons and raced to their designated locations, preparing to defend their home.

As Sheldon and Elizabeth were passing the war room a loud boom erupted from the front door and rival coven members flooded into the halls. Elizabeth stumbled back in shock at their sudden entrance, but quickly regained her footing as she cut into the war room and grabbed a spear that she had hidden on the underside of her table. She failed to notice her husband had not followed her into the room.

* * *

Sheldon saw Elizabeth veer left into the war room, but did not follow. Instead he reached down into his mid-calf height boots and pulled out two stilettos. Cool metal gripped firmly in hand, he raced towards the enemy.

With elegance a ballet dancer would envy, Sheldon quickly moved through the throng of fighting vampires. His arms never ceased their experienced movements, slicing through the throats of those threatening his home. Before Elizabeth even left the war room 15 vampires had fallen at her husband's hands.

"Sheldon!" Elizabeth yelled as she exited the war room, taking in the bloodied mess with raised brows. Any other day she would take the moment to appreciate his skill, but they were not afforded the luxury of time. "We need to find her."

Sheldon nodded and lead the way towards the dining hall they had left the small child in the care of Penny. The journey to the dining hall felt abnormally long as Sheldon and Elizabeth fought their way through what felt like a never ending onslaught of enemies. For every 1 vampire they killed, 2 more appeared. It was pointless. They were cornered and severely outnumbered.

"My love." Elizabeth called to her husband. Sheldon cut the throat of the vampire he was fighting and turned back to Elizabeth, his heart dropping at the tears in her eyes. "Get to her and keep her safe."

"No!" Sheldon shook his head, gritting his teeth. "We stick together!"

Elizabeth smiled sadly, tears finally escaping her eyes. "They want me. Once they have me, they'll retreat and take me to William."

Sheldon moved to take a step forward, but found his journey halted by a firm grip on his arm. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Vaclav who held him back. Sheldon's blue eyes moved from Elizabeth to Thomas, who had moved behind Elizabeth and was staring at him with a saddened expression.

"Please, Elisabeta. Don't do this." Sheldon's voice softened with raw pain. "We need you. _I_ need you."

Elizabeth shook her head and made no attempt to wipe at the steady stream of tears. "I love you so much. Please, please, take care of Irina."

Sheldon's head dropped, his chin resting against his chest that felt like was squeezing painfully tight. "I will." He whispered before raising his head and looking at his wife, tears escaping his cold eyes. "I love you and I will find you."

Elizabeth smiled gently, giving a nod to Vaclav and turning to face Thomas. "Protect them."

Thomas nodded stiffly. "With my life."

Elizabeth pat his arm kindly, straightened her posture and moved around him down the hall, not stopping to turn back around towards the pained screams coming from Sheldon.

* * *

Sheldon sat in an aged rocking chair that had been purchased at an antique store many years prior. He could not recall the exact date nor the exact location they purchased the piece, but he did remember the softness that appeared in Elizabeth's eyes when she found it. The chair had spent its life inside the castle nestled in the corner of their small sitting room just off the master suite. Elizabeth had spent many an evening sitting in the dark wood piece, rocking and reading her ledgers or books. Only recently had the use of the chair shifted.

For 6 wonderfully perfect early mornings, Elizabeth sat in the chair with Baby Girl in her arms, rocking the small child gently. Sometimes she'd hum softly. Other times she'd tell the child stories. Each time though it was perfect and felt normal and peaceful.

Sheldon looked down to the small child in his arms. Baby Girl was fast asleep, her eyelids fluttering softly as her eyes moved due to what Sheldon was hoping were peaceful dreams. He knew he should lay her down and sleep himself, but he found himself unable to release her and hadn't since she reached towards Sheldon with fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She had all but leapt out of a nearly crying Penny's arms when she saw him.

As Elizabeth had predicted the moment they had the sadistic vampire in their grasp they retreated. As quickly as they stormed in they stormed out, leaving behind a mess of blood and bodies. Vaclav and Thomas stayed by Sheldon's side as he moved through the castle in search of Baby Girl and nearly wept relief when they found her crying in Penny's arms inside unused servant's quarters. Sheldon did not speak to Penny when she asked what had happened or where Elizabeth was. His eyes were focused on the sobbing child who was reaching for him and squirming to get out of the blonde's grasp.

The moment Baby Girl was in Sheldon's arms, she hid her face into his neck and gripped his shirt tightly, mumbling in Romanian. The only word he could make out was Mama. Sheldon rubbed her trembling back softly, whispering calmly into her ear as he left the room, his harsh eyes daring Vaclav and Thomas to even attempt to follow him. Neither man did.

"Mama." Baby Girl mumbled softly, shifting in Sheldon's arms and snuggling in closer. Sheldon resumed his rocking and stared at the small child with a soft smile.

"Irina Elisabeta of House Drăculești, I promise you my daughter I will find Mama and I will kill any and every person who tries to stand in my way."


	11. Consuming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth copes with being held prisoner, Sheldon takes a note out of his wife's book and learns to channel his anger and the coven gets a tip on their Queen's location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT of its characters, I merely play with them. Elizabeth and her coven are mine and I love them so.
> 
> Warnings: Language, references to torture, violence & ***TRIGGER WARNING*** references to sexual assault, though nothing is "on screen."
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks.

_**CHAPTER WARNING: ***TRIGGER WARNING*** There is a reference made to rape, but nothing is "on screen"** _

 

*drip, drip, drip*

William leaned against the wall opposite the cell that housed his rival in the bowels of the dilapidated castle that was acting as base for his coven. There was no light. No fresh, flowing air. Nothing, but the stench of mold, stagnant water and blood wrapped in an endless darkness. His dull blue eyes scanned the badly broken woman who lie before him, propped against the wall in a posture that was reminiscent of a broken doll, tossed carelessly against the wall.

Gone was the posture of a strong, fearless leader. Left in her place, an exhausted, weak, starved and helpless woman. Her slender, bruised arms hung helplessly at her sides. Heavy metal shackles were secured to her wrists, holding her against the wall. Not that it mattered. Elizabeth couldn't move if she had wanted to. Her legs officially stopped working the prior day after a rather intense torture session that despite William's men's best efforts, still did not pull screams from the woman. Her legs were covered in cuts, deep into the tendons and muscles and burns meant to disfigure and cause immense pain. Her head lulled forward with matted dark hair covering her face, still beautiful as it was left alone, ordered so by William himself. He still wanted her beautiful and it was just about the only part of her body that they had not used to torture her in some capacity.

William adjusted the hard bulge in his black pants, cursing his weakness for the Dracul Princess. Even battered, bruised and knocking on death's door, he still found her irresistible and his close advisors warned him it would be the key to his undoing if he did not reign in it. William ran long, slender fingers through his shoulder length blonde hair, once again considering coloring it dark. Perhaps she would be more receptive to him if he also had dark hair like her husband did. It was just about the only thing that kept the two men from looking nearly identical. Much like Sheldon, William was tall and slender, though his body did have a slight bit more muscle definition and his jaw was a little more square. Immediately he rejected the idea of dyeing his hair. He did not want to look like her husband. He wanted to be himself, just with her at _his_ side.

"Wake up, darling." William's voice was soft and silky, pulling Elizabeth from sleep's grasp.

Elizabeth did not moan, nor cry out in any way as she left the comfort of sleep and once again faced the horrible pain that radiated through her body. She was thankful to Vaclav and Thomas every time she managed to hold her tongue. Elizabeth raised her head and looked at William, dark eyes pinning him in his place.

"God, do you have any idea how sexy those black eyes are, my dear?" William groaned, his cock twitching in his pants at the endless black her eyes had become. There was not even the slightest hint of red anymore.

"To what do I owe the displeasure, William?" Elizabeth's voice was flat and uninterested.

William smirked at the woman, caught between amused and impressed at her ability to school her face and voice to remain impassive and expressionless when he knew she was in crippling pain.

"Oh, Elisabeta, I think you know exactly what I want." He smirked, raising a pale brow.

Elizabeth did not so much as flinch at the blatant reference to him taking her…again.

"And people call me sick." Elizabeth murmured softly.

"You are, my darling, you are." William moved forward, gripping the cold, metal bars that kept the woman confined to the 8 foot by 8 foot cell that only had a small pot to use for the restroom and her naked body, chained to the wall. "Don't you see, Elisabeta, we could be so good together. Ruling as equals, side by side."

Elizabeth raised a dark, skeptical brow. "Do you honestly think I would ever sit at your side? You've tortured me, raped me, starved me –"

"I know, darling." William interrupted, flinching slightly at the reference to his raping her. He didn't want to. He wanted Elizabeth to willingly give herself over to him, mind, body and soul. Taking her had been an impulse decision and one he was regretting immensely. "I don't want to hurt you, don't you see that? I want you to be my Queen. We always worked so well together in the past, think of how powerful we could be."

"If you wanted to join covens, you would have approached me about it. Not declared war and begin murdering innocent people." Elizabeth spat, her control on her anger slipping just slightly. "How many mortals have died at your hand? That is not something we stand for, William!"

William pushed away from the bars with a frustrated growl, pacing outside her cell as if he were the one caged. "You and your bloody concern for the _mortals._ " William spat the word as if it had left a sour taste in his mouth.

"We don't harm the mortals, William! It's our law, one that _we_ created. Once upon a time you agreed that in order for us to be able to live and prosper we would need to keep our interactions with the mortals to a minimum. We have laws for a reason! It's the only way for our kind to survive. The mortals outnumber us tenfold, we would not survive a war against the mortals and you know that."

William stopped pacing, turning to glower at the vampire who somehow regained control over her emotions until she was impassive and flat again. It frustrated him. He loved her passion, her fury. It was what made her an incredible leader and what he aspired to be. So why was she shutting it down again?

"I never wanted to declare war with you, my darling. Never. I wanted you and I to become one and lead our species as one. To have one, powerful coven that we ruled together, but instead you kept yourself at a distance from me and forced me to create my own coven! You pushed me away, Elisabeta! WHY?" Throughout William's passionate speech he moved closer to her cell until he was gripping the bars furiously again, his blue unblinking eyes watching her closely.

"You left my coven, William. I never pushed you away."

"Yes, you did!" William yelled. "I used to be someone you trusted. We fought side by side and then you just tossed me aside like I was nothing."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, staring at the stone ceiling. "No, I did not. I merely refused your fumbled attempts to bed me."

William's blue eyes shifted red, his fangs growing until they were piercing his bottom lip. "It would have been an honor to be in my bed, you ungrateful whore!"

Elizabeth didn't respond, instead she closed her eyes and shook her head, exhaustion slowly pulling at her once again. Damn the ridiculous weakness that had begun to consume her due to blood deprivation. 3 pints a day just weren't cutting it and the lack of healing on her wounds was proving that.

"Do you really think your beloved will want you again?" William's smug question snapped Elizabeth's eyes open. "Once he knows that your body has known another man's cock? Once he hears about how you lay beneath me and didn't even try to fight back, instead just laying down and taking it like the whore you are? Because I don't think he'll be so eager to have you again, Elisabeta."

Elizabeth mentally cursed her weakness as the tears escaped her eyes and slid down her pale cheeks.

* * *

"We have to do something." Leonard sighed, slumping back on the settee he was sharing with Penny. Penny pat his leg comfortingly, but didn't speak as she was nervously chewing on her fingernails. A habit that she still couldn't kick even as an immortal.

Howard leaned forward slightly resting his elbows on his knees. "What do you expect him to do, Leonard?"

Leonard shrugged, running his hands over his tired face. The man appeared to have aged overnight after the attack on Dracul Castle. Being separated from Penny during the violent fight had scared him to the point where he refused to allow the blonde to leave his sight for more than a moment.

"If it were Bernie, I'd be losing my mind." Howard added quietly, smiling sadly to his right when his wife rubbed his back lovingly. "I cannot imagine what he's feeling."

"I know that and I'd be the same if it were Penny, but…" Leonard trailed off with a huff, unable to find the words.

"You can't bear to see him in such pain." Bernadette provided softly earning a shrug from the shorter man.

"There has to be something we can do to help him." Penny mumbled sadly as she stopped chewing her nails and leaned heavily on Leonard, pulling her skinny jean covered legs up onto the settee and wrapping her hands in Leonard's dark green hooded sweatshirt.

"How? He won't even talk to us!" Leonard snapped. "The only times he leaves his rooms is to go to the sitting room where he yells and screams at Vaclav and Thomas for hours on end before returning back to his rooms to be with Irina."

Penny winced at the jealousy that tainted her husband's voice. She knew Sheldon's behavior over the 9 days it had been since his wife's abduction had been harsh, but she could hardly blame him.

"She misses her." Howard shook his head at Leonard, furrowing his brows. "She knows Elisabeta as her mama and her mama is gone. She's only 2 1/2, Leonard, she doesn't understand what's going on and Sheldon is the only person she will be around. The only time he can slip away is when she's sleeping."

Leonard reared back in shock at Howard's words, glowering at his longtime friend. "And how the hell do you know that?"

"I spoke with Simon about Sheldon never leaving his rooms and he told me Irina is having horrible separation anxiety." Howard patiently responded.

"So what? Simon and you are best buds now?" Leonard crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.

Howard rolled his eyes and stood up, moving towards the door, but stopped before he opened it. Clenching his hands, Howard turned around to look at Leonard. "For your information, I sought Simon out and I asked him. It sucks, Leonard. You are so caught up in your own stuff you cannot even see there are others who are hurting far worse."

Leonard quickly rose to his feet and stormed towards Howard, but found himself pushed back harshly by Penny, who was standing between them.

"Screw you, Howard! You have no idea what it was like being separated from Penny during that fight! I had no idea if my wife was alive or dead. You were with Bernadette. You didn't have to wonder if she was being protected because you were there. I have nightmares every single day about terrible things happening to Penny and me not being able to stop it, so excuse me for being affected by that and excuse me for being a little hurt that my so called best friend hasn't even once asked if we're okay…" Leonard's voice trailed off as the emotional lump formed in his throat making speech impossible.

Howard shook his head sadly. "You're right, I was with Bernie and I didn't have to worry about her, but you think you have it bad?" Howard put up a hand when Leonard opened his mouth to interrupt. "No, I'm not done. You think you had it so bad that night? Try being Sheldon. What would you feel like if I held you back so you couldn't stop Penny from turning herself over to the enemy? Because that's exactly what happened with Sheldon. Elisabeta gave herself over knowing that she was going to be tortured and put through things we possibly cannot imagine all to protect us and there was not one goddamn thing he could do to stop it. You have nightmares? Imagine the hell he faces every time he closes his eyes. His wife _is_ being tortured. He's angry right now, Leonard, and he has every right to be. It's our job as his friends to be there for him and put our own problems aside because quite frankly he needs us more."

Leonard, uncaring about the tears trailing down his cheeks, looked away from Howard unable to stand the cold disappointment radiating from the man. Howard was right. He had been so caught up in his own feelings for Penny and his own fears to really see that Sheldon needed them. Whether it was to talk or be on the receiving end of his harsh wrath, like Vaclav and Thomas were doing daily, he should be there for his friend.

* * *

Thomas and Vaclav sat quietly in their appointed chairs in the sitting room, only their eyes moving as they trailed the pacing enraged man. Sheldon had broken a total of 4 glasses and tore apart 2 books during his rant that only started 10 minutes prior. It wasn't quite up to the standard he had set for himself, but still impressive nonetheless. Sheldon paced like an enraged beast. His arms throbbed in anger. His fangs cut into his bottom lip and once again his blue eyes were hidden behind an irate deep red.

"We have to do something! I cannot just sit here anymore waiting." Sheldon snapped, clenching and unclenching his fists in hopes of quelling some of the burning rage inside him.

Thomas looked to Vaclav and inclined his head towards Sheldon. The dark, surly man narrowed his eyes in annoyance that once again he was being asked to be the one to handle Sheldon.

"Sheldon, we understand your anger and frustration, but we cannot move until we have some information as to Elisabeta's whereabouts. We don't even know where to begin looking for them." Vaclav spoke softly, pain evident in his voice.

Sheldon stopped his pacing and looked to Vaclav as the anger immediately drained out and an even more difficult emotion set it, pain.

"We have to find her, Vaclav." Sheldon whispered sadly. "Every minute she spends is a minute too long. We have no idea what he's doing to her."

"I know." Vaclav nodded with a sad smile.

"Sheldon," Thomas interrupted, clenching his hands in his lap as if bracing for the man to snap. "I know this will be of no real comfort to you, but Elisabeta can handle her torture."

Vaclav's eye widened almost comically at Thomas' admission. Sheldon narrowed his eyes slightly.

"And what do you mean by that?" His voice was taut and tense. Vaclav gave a gentle shake to his head to warn Thomas not to continue speaking. Thomas shrugged at Vaclav, his expression of one of defeat.

"We've had her on the rack." Thomas confessed. "Many times. Both Vaclav and myself."

Sheldon stormed to Thomas, pulling the man harshly from the chair by his black tunic until they were nearly nose to nose. Thomas did not react in any way, handling Sheldon's rough handling with experienced control.

"You've _tortured_ my wife?" Sheldon spat through clenched teeth, his arms pulsing with the need to rip Thomas to shreds.

"Yes." Thomas flatly responded. "Just as she's had us on the rack. I've spent hours being meticulously tortured by Elisabeta and Vaclav, both together and separately."

Sheldon looked at Thomas in horror, his red eyes wide and jaw agape. "Why?"

"To prepare our bodies and minds for something like this." Vaclav commented softly behind Sheldon, placing a firm hand on Sheldon's shoulder to both non-verbally ask him to release Thomas, but to also offer some comfort. "We know given our specific inclinations that it would make us targets for such torture ourselves so we've trained meticulously."

Sheldon released his vice tight grip on Thomas and ran his hands over his face, feeling both horrified and confused at the men's admissions. Thomas carefully adjusted his clothes and sat back in his chair while Vaclav led Sheldon to one across from Thomas and next to his own seat, helping the man to sit down. Sheldon stared down at the floor, unable to wrap his mind around the idea that his beautiful, strong wife had ever felt the pain of torture. Let alone from two men he knew first hand were very sadistic.

"You've hurt her." Sheldon whispered almost brokenly.

"Yes." Thomas nodded. "We've hurt her quite a bit as she has us."

"And yet she still trusts you?" Sheldon looked to Thomas, eyes narrowed.

Thomas nodded again. "Yes, of course. Why else would she allow us to do it to her?"

"How could you?" Sheldon shook his head, looking back down at his feet feeling the bile rise in his throat.

Thomas opened his mouth to defend their actions, but stopped when Vaclav held up his hand. Vaclav turned towards Sheldon, placing a heavy hand on the man's shoulder and squeezing gently.

"I understand it is confusing to you, Sheldon, I do. That is why Elisabeta requested we never spoke of it with you. She was afraid you would be angry with us or with her. This was something she and I began doing before Thomas even joined our coven. It was part of her training on torture techniques. In order for her to understand the best methods in which to gain information, she had to learn the most painful methods and did so by jumping on the rack herself." Vaclav spoke softly, but firmly. He refused, _refused_ , to apologize for his involvement in Elizabeth's training on torture. It was something the three of them felt very strongly about and if Thomas was going to let the cat out of the bag, then it was Vaclav's job to ensure Sheldon understood that Elizabeth had been a willing participant, despite any pleas or screams of mercy she may have done over the years.

"Did she ever ask you to stop?" Sheldon whispered softly, eyes closing shut tightly. Thomas cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Yes, she has." Vaclav flatly responded. "As have Thomas and I under her hand. She's quite…adept with her technique."

Thomas snorted and shook his head. "You cried, Vaclav, it's okay to admit it."

Sheldon looked at Vaclav with raised brows. "You cried?"

"I believe you actually pissed yourself, Thomas, and threw up all over our beloved Queen." Vaclav sneered though it was easy to see there was no real heat behind it.

Thomas shifted awkwardly in his chair. "I have no recollection of such event taking place."

Sheldon snorted loudly and looked away, his shoulders shaking gently as he tried to control his urge to laugh. Vaclav's sneer slipped slightly, his lips twitching in amusement.

"You did. It was the first time she used the irons on you." Vaclav reminded Thomas, a small smirk pulling at his lips in memory. Thomas narrowed his eyes and glared at the dark man.

"So you've all done it to one another?" Sheldon turned back towards the men, eyes darting between the two.

"Yes." Thomas nodded. "I'm not going to lie to you and say we enjoy hurting one another or being in pain ourselves, but it was a necessary evil."

"How long do you think she could really withstand?" Sheldon turned to Vaclav with pleading eyes. Vaclav swallowed audibly and chewed his lip in thought. Did he lie? Did he tell Sheldon the truth? There was no right way to answer this.

"Elisabeta," Vaclav started, stumbling slightly over the lump forming in his throat forcing him to clear it awkwardly, "she has a very high threshold for pain. I daresay she can outlast both Thomas and I with regards to physical and psychological torture, but there is one form of torture that we never did with one another. It was the line we never crossed and one we won't ever, not even with the enemy..." Vaclav quietly trailed off, unable to finish the thought. By the horrified look on Sheldon's face and the way Thomas clenched his jaw and fists he knew the other two men knew exactly what Vaclav was referring to.

"You think he would do that to her?" Sheldon's tone was harsh and curt.

"If he wanted to break her, yes." Vaclav whispered sadly.

The words had barely left Vaclav's lips before Sheldon had gone into another full blown rage, this one far more violent than any other he had prior. The idea of William forcing himself upon Elizabeth was too much to handle. The idea of her being in pain alone made him want to weep, but to have her body violated in such a fashion made every fiber of Sheldon's being scream out to tear William to tiny pieces. Sheldon upturned furniture. The small, round wooden table that had been in the castle since it was built was left in tiny splinters after Sheldon slammed it against the wall. Tapestries were violently ripped off the walls and thrown about the room. The thick glass windows were shattered by heavy objects being thrown through them. Sheldon screamed in anger and pain, unable to stop the rage that was consuming him. Thomas and Vaclav both sat quietly in their chairs, shifting only to dodge a flying object. Neither man would stop him. Neither man _could_ stop him.

The large sitting room was in absolute disarray by the time Sheldon stopped. His exhausted body fell unceremoniously to the floor, landing harshly on his knees while his face buried in his hands. With the anger now slightly dissipated, fear and revulsion also set in. He could not clear the horrifying thought from his mind. The picture that was painting itself was forcing his stomach to clench, bile threatening to rise up his throat.

No! It's not possible. It can't be possible. Not after what happened to Elizabeth as a young woman. Even though many years had passed, he knew how sensitive she was about her body and who was allowed to touch her, especially so intimately. It was why she never took a man into her bed. There was only one man she entrusted her body to in such a fashion and that man was not William. The idea of him taking it hurt Sheldon in a way he had never experienced in his life.

"Sheldon." Thomas' unusually soft voice tried to lure Sheldon from the never ending thoughts tumbling through his mind. It was nauseating and disorienting how fast his mind was working. Thomas placed a firm hand on the back of Sheldon's neck, squeezing firmly to distract the man who was now rocking back and forth on his knees with pained moans escaping his lips. "Sheldon!"

Sheldon dropped his hands and looked towards Thomas, tears he did not even know were building escaping his dark red eyes.

"You _have_ to be strong. Not only for yourself, but for Irina and Elisabeta. They need you to be strong right now and so do we." Thomas, who was squatting down on his haunches to be eye level with Sheldon, stared directly into the man's eyes.

"If he," Sheldon's throat closed abruptly forcing him to close his eyes and calm his emotions, "if he raped her, Thomas, it would destroy her."

Thomas' hazel eyes immediately shifted red at the idea of their Queen being violated. "I know. That's why we have to be strong, none more strong than you. We have to be ready for any and every possibility. Even one that our Queen will be unable to lead us in war."

Sheldon's head dropped down so his chin touched his chest, eyes and fists clenched tightly to calm the rapidly building rage that was once again threatening to overrun his body. He had not even considered a reality where his wife did not lead her coven.

"Embrace it, Sheldon. Stop fighting it. Embrace your rage and allow it to run through you. Do not push it down or away. Feel it, embrace it and use it." Thomas' eyes sparkled with hope as Sheldon's arms began to shake. He could tell by the way the man was tensing that Sheldon was fighting the urge to snap again. They needed Sheldon to embrace it as both of them had learned to do. Many assumed it was their sadistic passions that made them so fierce fighters, but it wasn't. It was the intense control Elizabeth, Thomas and Vaclav held over their emotions and rage that allowed them to fight with unmatched intensity.

Sheldon listened closely to Thomas' words, taking each one to heart. Slowly and methodically he allowed each pang of rage to flow through his body and meld with his mind. He felt the unusual sensation of his arms tingling and his fangs elongating, longer than they'd ever had in the past. He could feel his fingers subtly twitch, itching to grab the stilettos he had on him at all time and thrust them into the flesh of their enemy. His spine straightened on its own, head rising until it was held high.

Thomas silently nodded in encouragement, though Sheldon could not see it as his eyes were still closed, as the man slowly rose to his feet. His hands were twitching at his sides and his feet moved to an automatic shoulder width stance. His spine was perfectly straight and head held high. His arms trembled gently as if he were not in control of his own body. Thomas took several small steps back, shooting a quick glance to Vaclav, who in turn was standing and staring at Sheldon with a complete look of shock on his face.

It took several tense moments, but like a warm blanket covering his body, Sheldon felt a calm sensation overpower him. His body stopped trembling and his mind became clearer than it ever had been and he waited patiently for his body to adjust to the new sensations that were very similar to that of when he was first turned. Every noise was louder. Every scent was stronger. He could hear the gentle shift of Thomas' clothes. He could feel the soft breeze of air coming from the fireplace on the opposite side of the room against the back of his neck. It was an entirely new world to him, but instead of feeling frightened by it, he felt empowered. Slowly his eye lids raised and with crisp vision he could see both Vaclav and Thomas' shock. His eyes were no longer red. They were a piercing black.

Thomas and Vaclav were at a loss for words. Never before had they seen Sheldon's eyes be anything other than their typical baby blue or angry bright red. They had never even see them shift to a deep scarlet red. Now they were as black as they had seen on their Queen countless times before. They waited tense moments, almost as if waiting to see if the unsettling yellow-orange aura would also appear. They were unsure if they were relieved or disappointed when it didn't.

"What?" Sheldon testily asked, unhappy with the unwavering shocked stares he was receiving.

"Y-your eyes." Thomas finally spoke with a slight smirk. "They're black."

"What are you feeling?" Vaclav cut in before Sheldon could respond to Thomas.

Sheldon furrowed his brows gently before shaking his head. "I cannot describe it. I followed Thomas' instructions and focused on my rage. It felt like a blanket covering my body and instead of feeling agitated by it, it was comforting so I just allowed it to continue. Now, it's like every sensation is magnified by 10. I can hear footsteps in the hall. I can smell the food cooking in the kitchen. I can feel the breeze from the fireplace."

"There is no breeze." Thomas cut in softly as he put a hand up to try to feel what Sheldon was.

"It's subtle, but I can feel it. I can see you like I never have before. Every pore, every hair. It's incredible." Sheldon whispered as he cocked his head to the side, taking in each man in a way he never had before. He saw small wrinkles on the edges of Vaclav's eyes that reminded him the man had been in his 40's when he was turned. He saw the small near invisible scar just below Thomas' lip where he was injured when fighting for Elizabeth I.

"Hans is coming." Sheldon abruptly said as his head snapped towards the door. Vaclav and Thomas both followed his line of sight, but neither could hear anything. Moments later swift footsteps could be heard and Thomas nearly jumped out of his skin when the door was thrown open and Hans appeared.

"What is it?" Sheldon abruptly asked, ignoring the way Hans stumbled in shock at Sheldon's very unfamiliar black eyes.

"Uh," Hans' eyes shifted to Vaclav in concern and Vaclav gestured towards Sheldon with an irritated wave. "Uh, a coven member of William's is at the gate. She wishes an audience with you, my Lord."

Sheldon raised a brow at Hans' unfamiliar reference to him as "Lord", but opted to ignore it. Instead he took off in quick strides towards the door, pushing past a frozen Hans to meet with the traitor.

"What the fuck?" Hans abruptly asked Vaclav and Thomas.

* * *

The anxious woman paced outside the gates of Dracul castle casting several paranoid glances around her, just waiting for William or his most loyal followers to pop out. She was unsure if they would even notice her absence. She was not a high ranking member in his coven. Hell, she was sure the monster of a man didn't even know her name, but she did know if they had any idea she was giving information to the enemy, they'd have her filleted in no time.

The woman twisted her dull brown hair in her hands, tugging on it gently while she chewed her bottom lip in worry. She forced herself to calm enough that her eyes maintained their dark brown instead of shifting a defensive red. She needed the Dracul coven to listen to her long enough to get the words out, but knowing Vaclav, the man would stab first and ask questions later.

"Stop pacing." Roman barked, finally fed up with the woman's constant moving. He desired to draw his sword and sever her head if not for being a traitor, then for annoying the hell out of him. The woman flinched slightly at his harsh tone, but otherwise made no other response than to stop pacing, staring at her feet. She didn't need to anger them anymore than they already were.

It felt like hours passed before she could hear hurried footsteps approaching. They were not quite a run, but definitely not a calm sedated pace. The woman forced her head to stay down, shifting slightly to the right to bare her neck in a show of submission. Her hands were open at her side in a good faith gesture to show she was unarmed.

The woman clenched her eyes shut when she heard the gates start rising in a loud clang of metal and cried out gently when a strong hand gripped her by the neck and pulled her off her feet. Her feet instinctively kicked in the air, hands rising to tug at the hand that was squeezing more firmly by the passing second. When her eyes finally snapped open she was shocked to see herself staring in the cold black eyes of Sheldon, Elizabeth's husband.

"Where is my wife?" Sheldon asked in low growl.

The woman made chocking sounds, eyes filling with tears as the pressure increased. She nearly sobbed in relief when she saw Vaclav run up to them, placing a hand on Sheldon's unwavering arm.

"My Lord, we need her for information." Vaclav spoke firmly, but respectfully.

Sheldon pulled the woman close to him so their noses were nearly touching, his eyes staring so deeply it caused her to go completely limp in his grasp. "You will speak."

The woman nodded quickly and coughed loudly when Sheldon threw her to the ground, staring down at her as if she were a pest. Thomas quickly rushed towards her and grabbed her arms, locking them behind her back with cuffs and hoisting her up to her feet. Still coughing, the woman stumbled over the quick pace Thomas set back towards the castle while Sheldon stared at the spot the woman had been standing.

Vaclav took a step forwards. "My Lord –"

"I will question her." Sheldon abruptly interrupted, eyes pinning Vaclav in place.

"Of course." Vaclav inclined his head with a gentle tilt to the right. Neither man felt inclined to comment on Vaclav's small show of submission.

* * *

"Sit." Thomas ordered to the woman as he pointed to the heavy metal chair in the torture chamber of the dungeons. The woman was trembling, tears streaming down her face, but she complied immediately. Soft sobs escaped as he roughly handled her arms and legs into the metal cuffs, securing her in place with locks on the cuffs. Thomas crossed his arms and stood, feet shoulder width apart, directly in front of the woman. Close enough to cause her to feel his oppressive presence, but far enough away that she could cause no harm. It was a familiar stance he had taken countless times when assisting both Elizabeth and Vaclav.

Shortly afterwards he heard the heavy steps of Sheldon and Vaclav coming down the stairs and moments later both men appeared in the room. Thomas chanced a look towards Sheldon, who up to that point had never stepped foot inside his wife's torture chamber. Sheldon looked unmoved by the rack or the tools that lined the wall, tools she had used to torture and kill thousands.

Thomas stepped away and stood next to Vaclav, both men leaning against the bare wall the door was on giving them a clear view of the woman in the chair and Sheldon, who was slowly walking around the chair like a predator stalking its prey, his black eyes never leaving the sobbing woman.

"Speak." Sheldon harshly snapped, narrowing his eyes.

The woman jumped slightly and nodded, sniffing slightly and trying to calm her nerves. "I come, my Lord, to offer you information about William."

"Why?" Sheldon stopped to the left of the chair, crossing his arms across his chest. The woman shifted away slightly as if bracing for a blow.

"Because he's a monster, my Lord, and he needs to be stopped." The woman's body trembled fiercely in the chair.

Sheldon grabbed her hair roughly and slammed her head back against the chair, ignoring her yell in pain and brought his face close to hers. "My patience are wearing thin, speak quickly."

"I'm sorry, my Lord." The woman cried, nodding in understanding. Sheldon released his hold and began pacing behind the chair. "He keeps her in the dungeons of his castle. It's located in a rural part of Sinaia. It's thought to be abandoned, but it's not."

Sheldon's eyes turned to Vaclav for clarification. As if reading his mind, Vaclav automatically responded. "A town about 165 kilometers southeast of us." Sheldon nodded once and turned his harsh focus back to the woman, who was still trembling and crying in the chair.

"He only keeps his most trusted inside the castle, all others are spread around compounds. They surround Sighișoara in a perfect circle so he can attack from all directions." The woman continued on without prompt.

"Why come to us now? Why wait 9 days?" Thomas questioned neutrally.

"We didn't know he had her." The woman quickly cried. "We didn't even know he was attacking. He only told who he was sending. I only found out about her 4 days ago and it took me that long to get away."

"Okay, but why come to us?" Thomas pushed, cocking his head to the side.

"He killed my husband! He forced us to turn and then he killed my husband when Garoche was killed. He said my husband failed him and then he killed him." The woman's body began trembling as she once again fell into hysterical sobs. Sheldon rolled his eyes behind her, impatient with her emotional turmoil. Vaclav and Thomas both remained impassive.

"When were you turned?" Vaclav asked once the woman regained some semblance of control on her emotions.

"A year ago. My husband was a biological engineer and we were taken from our home during the night. We were both turned by Garoche and Dimitri, my husband, was ordered to help them find a way to control nosferatu." The woman leaned back in the chair, suddenly feeling very exhausted and drained.

"They can't be controlled." Thomas unnecessarily supplied. Everyone knew the feral beasts were unable to be controlled, despite best efforts to do so.

"When Elisabeta attacked the camp and killed the nosferatu he had built up and Garoche, William took the failure hard and killed all his biological engineers for failing to find a way to control them first. I don't think he remembers that Dimitri and I were married."

"What do you do for the coven?" Sheldon harshly demanded causing the woman to jump slightly.

"I'm just a servant. I helped keep the labs clean."

"How did you discover my wife was being kept there? Is she not under heavy guard?" Sheldon gripped the back of the metal chair tensely, focusing his mind to embrace the rage and not allow it to run over again.

The woman looked up at Vaclav and Thomas with pleading eyes, lips trembling in fear. Thomas looked to Vaclav and nodded when Vaclav nodded towards Sheldon. Thomas stood next to the chair, his knife drawn and behind his back awaiting Sheldon to even notice his presence, but he didn't, eyes still closed and head still bowed as he tried to clear his mind once more.

"How did you discover the Queen was being held?" Vaclav pushed the question, also moving closer to the chair.

"I was taking items to the laundry which resides close to the dungeons and I could hear her crying." The woman whispered softly.

"Why was she crying? Was he torturing her?" Vaclav pushed, shifting towards the other side of the chair so he was opposite Thomas and also facing Sheldon.

"N-no, she didn't speak much, but William did." The woman crouched down as far as she could in the chair, looking to Vaclav who nodded in understanding. He knew exactly what she was about to say. "He was raping her."

Sheldon let out a pained scream so loud that Vaclav was sure his eardrum had been ruptured, but he did not have time to flinch or react to the pain. Both Thomas and Vaclav were pressing Sheldon harshly against the wall as Sheldon struggled to break free, his eyes focused on the chair and the messenger he wished to tear limb from limb. He didn't care that she had just told them the location of his wife or that she could still provide information. She delivered a message he didn't want to hear and for that, he wished to see her die a slow, agonizing, bloody death. Preferably one at his hand.

Vaclav held Sheldon's arms against the wall, his fangs bared and eyes dark red as he hissed at Sheldon. Thomas had his knife pressed against Sheldon's throat and his body pressed up against him so no part of them wasn't touching and even then, both men had to fight to keep their control on him.

"You need to calm!" Thomas yelled harshly, pressing the tip of his knife into Sheldon's neck hoping the pain would snap the vampire out of his rage. Sheldon didn't even flinch. "We need information, you cannot kill her!"

"Let me go! I will rip that bitch to pieces." Sheldon screamed, struggling to pull his arms from Vaclav's impossibly strong grasp.

"She's not the one who did it. You cannot kill her. She is still of use to us!" Thomas continued arguing with Sheldon, pressing to make the cut in the man's neck both deeper and longer.

"Roman!" Vaclav yelled towards the door, thankful when he heard the strong man's heavy footsteps rapidly descending the stairs.

Roman was a large man, both in height and mass with strong muscular arms and a firm 6-pack abdomen. He was often referred to as "The Wall" by his fellow soldiers due to his large form and ability to subdue even the strongest of men. His blue-green eyes immediately took in the chaos of the room and without prompt realized the purpose to his being called. Roman quickly removed his tunic and tossed it aside, rolling his shoulders and approaching the struggling men. Taking the place of Vaclav, Roman pressed Sheldon's wrists against the wall with such force Vaclav heard a crack in Sheldon's wrist. Normally he would have feared for Roman's safety, but he knew Roman had been trained well. The man would cause enough pain and damage to stop Sheldon's rage, but not enough to really hurt him. Roman gently nudged Thomas with his hip and the moment Thomas shifted back, Sheldon was pressed even more firmly against the wall by Roman's immovable form. Within seconds, Sheldon was completely immobile and quickly losing the will to fight.

With Sheldon tended to, Vaclav turned his focus back to the whimpering woman. They needed information and they needed it fast.

"You're sure he was raping her?" Vaclav demanded, gripping the arms of the chair and leaning down so his face was close to hers.

"Yes. There's no doubt."

"How do you know it was Elisabeta?"

"She has a very distinctive voice. She didn't speak much, but based on what was said, I know it was her."

"How did you get away?" Vaclav narrowed his eyes curiously, realizing he never considered the woman's presence to be a trap. Something he should have considered long before now.

"I waited until just after sunrise. The coven sleeps during the day and as I said, he doesn't pay me any mind. No one does."

"What are his plans?" Thomas interrupted, drawing the woman's started gaze.

"He wants to combine the covens. He wants her."

"And what do you want? For the information?" Vaclav raised a brow in interest.

The woman smiled sadly and shrugged. "A mercy killing. I know my death will be demanded by William for betraying the coven and by you for being a traitor. I just wish if I have to die, it be swiftly."

"Are you loyal to your coven?" Thomas abruptly asked.

"No! He turned me into a monster and killed my husband! I hate him! I came here because I want you to find her and free Elisabeta and I want her to tear him apart. He thinks himself to be a grand ruler and has wishes to see Elisabeta be his Queen and them overruling everyone. He needs to be killed! Men like him don't deserve to live!" Thomas smirked at the passion the woman showed when speaking. Her eyes were dark with fury, her face drawn tight in a disgusted sneer.

Vaclav nodded and quickly removed the locks holding the cuffs secure to the chair. Without another word he pulled the woman up by her arm and dragged her out of the room, placing her inside one of the prisoner cells that when compared to William's, were a 5-star resort with a bed, linens, a toilet and small sink. The woman immediately curled up on the bed and sobbed, wrapping herself up in a tight little ball and allowing her fear and sadness to run free.

When Vaclav returned to the torture chamber, he was surprised to see Sheldon no longer being pressed into the wall. Instead he was standing with his head ducked down and Roman's strong hands gripping his arms from behind. Vaclav looked to Thomas and raised a brow, Thomas nodded his head and also looked towards Sheldon.

"We will get her, my Lord." Vaclav's tone left no room for question. They were going to get their Queen back and kill everyone who stood in their way.


	12. Unlikely Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William sentences Elizabeth to death, the coven goes after their Queen and hearts are broken all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT of its characters, I merely play with them. Elizabeth and her coven are mine and I love them so.
> 
> Warnings: Language, violence, gore. The coven is pissed, folks, you have to expect some blood.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks.

"No, no, please no."

Penny stirred from sleep, eyes blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the intense brightness of the early morning sun. Rolling over, Penny rest her head on Leonard's shoulder and wrapped her arm around him, savoring the closeness of her husband.

"No." Leonard mumbled, stirring against Penny, head tossing back and forth slightly. Penny's head quickly shot up, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Leonard." Penny spoke softly as to hopefully not frighten him. Leonard flinched only slightly, but otherwise gave no outward reaction he heard Penny. Penny gently caressed his face, running her fingers against the harsh pained lines.

"Stop, no." Leonard's body tensed even further, his voice rising in volume.

Acting quickly Penny straddled Leonard's waist and grabbed his face with both hands. "Leonard! Wake up! Sweetie, wake up!"

Leonard's eyes shot open with a loud gasp, hands instinctively reaching for Penny's wrists and gripping them tightly. His brown eyes were flooded with tears, mouth opening and closing rapidly trying to find the words, but failing miserably. Penny shook her head sadly and leaned down, covering his body with her own while Leonard's arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her as if she were about to disappear.

"I couldn't help you." Leonard mumbled against her forehead, kissing it gently. "I could hear you screaming and I couldn't help you."

"I'm okay sweetie. I'm okay and I was okay. I promise. I wasn't in any danger." Penny quickly reassured Leonard, rubbing her hands up and down his sides as she kissed his neck softly. Leonard only hugged her tighter, burying his face in her hair. "Leonard, sweetie, you have to talk to someone about this."

"Who, Penny? I don't think our coven has a psychiatrist on hand and I don't think my mother would appreciate her son calling from beyond the grave." Leonard winced slightly at the memory of his mother. She might not have been the most motherly of women, but she was still his mother and he did miss her tremendously.

"No, I meant more like Simon or Ana." Penny quickly looked up when she felt Leonard tense and look away. "Hey, I'm sure they've both been through the same worry as you before. They'll know how to help you."

Leonard shook his head and gently pushed Penny up, urging her to climb off him. Stunned by his actions, Penny rolled off him and watched quietly as he got out of bed, rubbing his face tiredly with his hands and moved towards their dresser. Leonard quickly grabbed his jeans and t-shirt, donning them and swiftly left their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Penny positioned herself against the headboard, knees pulled up and elbows resting on them while her hands buried in her hair. She had to do something for him. They couldn't go on like this.

* * *

Thomas stared down at the red-headed woman in his arms. Her face was calm and serene, though he could still see that her eyes were puffy and knew they would be sore and bloodshot when she awoke in the evening. Ana had cried for hours it felt, curled into his arms and screaming herself hoarse. She begged and pleaded with Thomas to tell her everything he knew, but he didn't. Instead he pulled Ana into his arms and kissed her head. The action told Ana everything she needed to know.

Thomas roughly rubbed his eyes with his free hand, cursing the sting that was once again forming. He would not cry. He refused to cry and acknowledge the pain and misery his good friend and loyal Queen was going through. Crying would mean admitting that there was a chance they would not get her back or that if they did, she would not be the woman they all knew, loved and greatly respected. He refused to do so.

Finally accepting defeat on sleep, Thomas carefully extracted his torso from Ana's grasp and slid his pillow in his place. Ana shifted only slightly at the move, lifting a weight from his chest. Dressing in his familiar and comfortable black trousers, black tunic and boots, Thomas quietly left his room, sparing only a quick glance at his sleeping wife.

* * *

Vaclav sat on the edge of his bed, hands buried into his hair and eyes burning relentlessly. For hours he had been resisting the strong urge to curl into the fetal position and weep. He loved Elizabeth like a daughter. He could remember the day she was born with vivid clarity. The rare smile that graced Vlad's typically stoic face when the midwife placed a crying newborn Elizabeth into his arms. Her mother had lived only long enough to see her daughter, smile gently and whisper "Elisabeta" before her body finally gave in and the young woman slipped away.

Vaclav could recall the first torture session he had performed with a very young Elizabeth standing on wooden crates so she could see the table. He had caught her peeking down from between the wooden banister rails, her eyes sparkling with interest. Instead of reprimanding the young child, he smiled and asked her to join him. With excitement only a young child could have, the then 4 year-old Elizabeth bounced down the stairs and ran over. Vaclav lifted the young girl onto the wooden crate and began explaining everything he was doing. He knew then Elizabeth was unique. Instead of cringing at the screams the man on the table made, Elizabeth smiled. Instead of running away and crying, she crossed her arms and pouted when Vaclav refused to allow her to try.

He remembered the way Elizabeth grew into a stunning, fierce warrior. She fought like a man, but with the elegant graceful movement of a woman. His other soldiers were bulky and strong, their movements though effective, also very forced and graceless. Elizabeth's lithe form was fluid as it moved. She could dodge a swing of a sword with jaw dropping speed while returning an effective strike of her own. Spars against her took only a few minutes before she'd have the man who was more than twice her size on the ground and her spear directed at their throat. And on the rare occasion she did receive a brutal punch or cut from a sword, she took the pain without so much as a flinch.

Vaclav violently tugged at his hair, desperate to rid his mind of the rapidly shifting thoughts that were all focused on the very woman he knew was at the hand of her most competent rival. Though William lacked the skill Elizabeth had with regards to physical combat, the rival vampire knew Elizabeth well. He had known her for centuries and could predict her movements, sometimes even before she made them. He was a skilled observer which made him a very dangerous enemy.

Vaclav startled only slightly when a cool bare chest pressed against his back and masculine arms wrapped around his waist. Simon rest his head on his long time lover's shoulder, face buried into the man's neck, tears dripping onto Vaclav's pale flesh.

"Go get her and bring her home, my love." Simon whispered before pressing a small kiss to Vaclav's neck.

The surly man nodded once and pulled away from Simon, wordlessly dressing and leaving the room without a glance back. Simon wasn't offended by Vaclav's cold demeanor. He knew the hostile man was on the verge of breaking down so he had to do the same thing Elizabeth did, he had to shut it all out and focus on the dark energy that fueled them. He only prayed it would be enough to bring their Elizabeth home.

* * *

Sheldon stared down at the sleeping beauty before him. Her little eyelids shifted slightly as her eyes moved behind them, hopefully in pleasant dreams. Her arms were pulled under her little body, fists resting below her chin and he swore he saw a glimpse of her favorite bunny beneath her. He didn't know how she slept on her stomach with both her arms tucked beneath her, but Irina did, every day.

Sleep eluded him again. It was becoming a very bad habit, but one he could not stop. Every time he closed his eyes he was plagued by visions of his wife screaming and crying in a cell, body painfully mutilated and heart breaking just wondering where her husband was and why he wasn't saving her. He still had the thoughts even when awake, but only when his eyes closed did his imagination run free and paint a disturbing picture. So instead of sleeping, he sat at his newly adopted daughter's side and watched her sleep. At the first whimper of distress, his large hand would gently caress her back and he would coax her back into pleasant dreams.

Sheldon felt completely and utterly helpless. Though they knew the location of Elizabeth's whereabouts, they had not a clue on how to gain entry or get the Queen. He knew the vampire who was being held prisoner in their own dungeons could map out the layout of the castle and give them important information, but every time he even so much as thought about speaking with the woman his arms would begin to shake with the desire to tear her limb from limb.

Leaning forward in the chair, his elbows rested on his knees while his hands rubbed violently at his burning, aching eyes. They longed for a deep sleep, but the second darkness drew them closed his relentless mind would snap them back open and it would take long tense minutes to calm him back down.

"Sheldon."

Leonard's soft whisper startled Sheldon slightly, snapping the taller man's head towards the door with viper like speed. Leonard winced slightly at the sight of his very sleepy and emotionally strung out friend. Leaning in the doorway, the spectacled man offered his friend a small smile. Sheldon couldn't even muster a twitch of his lips so instead he turned his focus back to the ornately carved dark wood crib his daughter was sleeping in. She was almost too big for it, but it seemed like she preferred to curl up in the piece upon the lush, soft linens that were a pale lavender color. If it made her happy, then he was happy.

"She's really sweet." Leonard mused quietly, peaking over the edge of the crib. When the hell had he moved next to Sheldon?

"Yes, she is." Sheldon's voice was scratchy from the hours he spent yelling. "A bit of a terror when she's awake though."

"Kids are supposed to keep you on your toes." Leonard chuckled as he turned to sit on the padded ottoman that matched the chair Sheldon was sitting on. Leonard clasped his hands between his slightly parted knees and looked at his friend closely. Immediately he noticed the dark circles that shadowed his dark red eyes. His bottom lip had indentations from excessive biting on it. His hair was not its normal organized style. It showed evidence of the countless times Sheldon had run his hands through it and in some areas Leonard could make out a slight patches that were devoid of hair from where he assumed Sheldon had tugged it out in frustration.

"He raped her." Sheldon admitted softly, unblinking eyes glazing over.

Leonard's brow furrowed in confusion before it dawned on him who Sheldon was referring to. "How do you know?"

"A traitor to his coven." Sheldon sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, his fists clenching harshly in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon." The shorter man finally choked out through the tightness in his throat. He could only imagine the emotional hell his friend was feeling. If he was having nightmares just from what could have happened to Penny, he had no idea how the other was coping with what actually was happening.

"He's torturing and violating her -" Leonard leaned forward and squeezed Sheldon's shoulder gently as the man's voice choked, tears openly falling from his eyes, "and I have no idea how I save my wife."

Leonard closed his eyes tightly and firmed his grip on Sheldon's shoulder as the man lost his vice tight grip on his emotions.

* * *

Penny stepped into the sitting room and startled slightly when she saw Vaclav and Thomas sitting opposite one another in the wingback chairs, both men equally lost in their own thoughts.

"Oh," Penny shifted awkwardly in the doorway when Vaclav's harsh gaze fell upon her. She often forgot how intimidating the man could be with just one look. "I'm sorry, I was looking for Leonard. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just…"

Penny trailed off with small smile and turned to leave.

"Penelope." Thomas called to her, turning his head towards the door so his deep red eyes met her soft green. "Are you loyal to your coven?"

Penny squared her shoulders and held her chin up, eyes narrowing at her former Mentor. "Of course."

"Good. We need your help."

* * *

Leonard was unsure how long he had been holding his friend's shoulder when the sounds of cars and closing doors alerted them to movement outside the castle. Sheldon was out of his chair and across the room with speed Leonard had never seen his friend move, not even as an immortal.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, quickly taking in the facts. There were 3 of their large black van's and 1 of their black suv's parked in front of the castle, black clad coven members filing in. Sheldon noticed Vaclav and Thomas immediately, both men dressed in their normal all black armor, their trusty weapons at their sides. Just behind Thomas was Penny, also dressed in black with two knives holstered on her thighs and her shoulder harness holding 2 handguns. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a slick knot at the back of her head and in her firm grip was the squirming woman Sheldon recognized as the traitor to William's coven. His stomach dropped when he realized what was happening.

"No." Sheldon whispered painfully, turning towards the door and sprinting down the hall before Leonard could even rise from his chair.

Leonard stared at the open doorway caught somewhere between impressed at how fast the lanky vampire moved and slightly alarmed by it. Sheldon had never been that graceful as a mortal. Sure he had some natural skill with things such as LARPing or any of their Wii sports games, especially the archery, but never had he moved that fast. Leonard quietly rose from his chair and peaked down into the beautiful crib, ensuring young Irina was still in the clutches of sleep before following the same path Sheldon had taken…though at a much more sedate speed.

* * *

"Let me go, Hans!" Sheldon's voice carried down the hall, putting a little more pep into Leonard's pace. Sure enough as he rounded the corner he saw Sheldon pressed against the wall with Hans flush against him, pinning Sheldon's wrists to the wall with his own hands and his body holding Sheldon back. Luca, one of the rarely seen Italian coven members stood behind Hans, dark brown eyes watching Sheldon closely. Simon paced next to Sheldon, shaking his head in frustration.

"You must calm down, Sheldon!" Simon snapped. "This is exactly why they left you behind."

"She is _my_ wife, Simon! How dare you all deceive me this way!" Sheldon spat back while bucking harshly against Hans. The blonde vampire mentally swore revenge on his best friend Roman for going with the recovery team as opposed to staying back to keep an eye on their emotionally unstable Prince. It took nothing for Roman to keep Sheldon under control.

Simon stopped his pacing and turned his head so fast towards Sheldon that Leonard swore he heard something crack. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the occupants of the foyer, eyes flicking back and forth between Simon and Sheldon like an intense tennis match. Despite Sheldon's recent actions, neither man was really known for their emotional outbursts. Both Simon and Sheldon prided themselves on emotional control, but everyone knew when either one snapped, especially Simon, it could get very violent indeed.

"How dare I?" Simon whispered hoarsely as he approached Sheldon, waving Hans away with a flick of his wrist. Hans bowed his head and backed away, ensuring to stay within close grasp to keep either man from killing the other. Simon stood before Sheldon and with breathtaking speed slammed Sheldon back against the wall with a firm grip around the taller man's throat. Sheldon's eyes widened in shock. Simon's narrowed in barely controlled fury.

"You impudent child! How dare _you_! You think because you have shared Elisabeta's bed for the last years that you have earned a place so high at her side that you outrank myself or Vaclav?" Simon sneered, clenching his fist even tighter around Sheldon's throat. "Need I remind you that your _wife_ spent many a century without you at her side?"

Leonard stood frozen at the top of the stairs, eyes glued to the scene before him. It wasn't until he noticed Sheldon's face beginning to contort in obvious pain that he snapped into action. Despite being short and rather average in build, Leonard gripped Simon's arm tight and pulled it away from Sheldon's throat. Sheldon fell unceremoniously to the ground, eyes watering from the pressure.

"This isn't necessary, Simon. He's just worried." Leonard quickly raised his hands in a placating fashion when Simon's angered red eyes moved to him. "No one is saying that you aren't important to the Queen. No one. Despite Sheldon's recent behaviors, he knows how close she is to you both. He'd never try to come between it."

Simon's eyes shifted passed Leonard's shoulder to Ana who was standing at the foot of the stairs, her green eyes focused on them. With a gentle shake of her head, Simon's anger began to fade. Simon turned his eyes back to Sheldon briefly, narrowing in a small warning before he stormed from the foyer, ignoring all eyes that followed him. The only eyes that didn't belonged to Ana. Hers were glued to Sheldon.

"You'd do well to remember your place, _Prince_." Ana's tone was cold and cutting. "Unlike your friend here who put himself in great danger to save you, you did not earn your title or your position. You married it."

Leonard's jaw immediately dropped while Hans pressed his lips together tightly in an effort to stem any laugh from possibly escaping. Sheldon stared at Ana completely emotionless.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sheldon carefully stood, crossing his arms defensively across his chest. Ana raised her auburn eyebrow and smirked in the most uncomfortable condescending fashion.

"Exactly what I said. You were granted the title of Prince because you married the Queen. Not because you earned it. Your friend here," Ana gestured to Leonard and then clasped her hands in front of her delicately, "was required to stand before our Queen and be tested to earn his place in this coven as every other coven member has. All except _you_. Why do you think that is?"

Sheldon looked around the room and immediately noticed that everyone had their eyes averted to be looking at anything, anything but him. "Enlighten me, Ana."

Ana rolled her eyes and took several challenging steps forward until she was within warms reach of Sheldon. Despite the height he had on her and his larger size, the immortal woman had zero fear of him. Unlike Sheldon, Ana was born, raised and lived in a much more violent world. Her lack of vampirism did not mean she had no fought, nor killed. Being the faithful handmaiden to Elizabeth meant she was regularly put into dangerous positions that demanded her to fight and kill. She had killed many men and women over her years.

"I can assure you that your position is tolerated not because people fear you or even respect you. It's for one reason alone, your wife." Ana's voice slowly dropped with each word until it was a harsh whisper meant for Sheldon's ears alone. "Elisabeta has spent centuries fighting and defending this coven. She has built it up to what it is today and as a result her followers are loyal, never questioning her decisions and her actions. That's why you are tolerated and when my husband and Leonard's wife return with our Queen, you'd do very well to remember that despite your place at her side, you are above no one."

Without giving Sheldon the opportunity to respond, Ana turned with an angered fury, her deep purple dress elegantly shifting around her. "Everyone to your posts. We must be ready for anything." Ana ordered immediately shocking everyone into action before striding down the hallway in the same direction Simon had stormed. Leonard assumed it was to the sitting room, but he was not about to follow them.

Sheldon leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, his arms slumping to his side. Leonard watched him closely for a few moments, unsure if he should leave Sheldon alone or if he should speak. Luckily, Sheldon made the decision for him.

"I need to return to my daughter." Sheldon's voice was hoarse and choked, an emotional lump having obviously formed in his throat. Whether it was Ana's harsh words or the reality of the situation, Leonard did not know. He simply nodded and watched his friend walk away with his shoulders slightly hunched and his head downwards.

"We need you, Elisabeta." Leonard whispered quietly into the empty foyer.

* * *

It was just past noon when the recovery team arrived to the outskirts of Sinaia, Romania. The sun was at its highest part of the sky and despite being a clear day, the altitude made for a brisk climate though the vampires were impervious to the cold weather. The recovery team was grateful, however, for the bright cloudless sky that they planned to use to their advantage. Though William's coven would undeniably have greater numbers, their small team had stronger bloodlines and were planning to have the advantage of the sun's weakening properties on vampires, especially the weaker vampires and most of William's coven were newer generations varying between 7 and 10. He even had a handful of rare 11th generations, though they were so borderline Nosferatu they would most likely be unable to step foot into the sun. Out of the 25 Dracul coven members who were part of the hastily formed team, their weakest bloodline was Penny, who was a 6th generation. The bulk of their team were either 2nd or 3rd which meant they could stand the sun's weakening rays for much longer than most.

The plan was simple, they would overrun the castle. Vaclav, Penny, the traitor to William's coven, who Penny learned was named Estee, and a small group would go in through the dungeons. Estee claimed that was how she snuck out, through a hidden passage way just off the dungeons that lead to a tunnel system. Just outside the castle was the grate she broke out through. Thomas, Roman and the others would hold off William's coven members outside the castle.

All were clear on one order, especially Penny who felt a small lurch in her gut when Vaclav stared harshly into her eyes as he spoke, absolutely _no one_ who was not a member of their team was to survive. Vaclav did not care if someone was forcibly turned and was begging for mercy. In that case their death was swift, but absolutely no one was to walk away if they crossed the Dracul coven. They had one mission and one mission alone, secure their Queen and get the hell out of there with as many of their team intact as possible.

At 2 pm the team began the slow walk towards the castle. All eyes were alert and on the ready to jump into a fight whenever

* * *

"Wakey, wakey."

Elizabeth's tired eyes fluttered open at the annoying voice that grated her nerves more than any other sound on the planet. Rolling her head to the side, Elizabeth stared at William through blurred vision. She didn't need clear vision to know that he was smirking arrogantly and leaning against the bars of her cell. It was how he stood every time he burdened her with his presence.

"Hello, darling." William drawled seductively. "Have you thought about my proposal?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, head falling back to her chest. She wasn't about to waste valuable sleeping time on William's nonsense. He knew she would never stand at his side and watch him take control of her coven, kill her most loyal followers, husband and newly adopted daughter, and then play loyal wife to him. She would instead submit herself to him for her death, which based on his presence she assumed was most likely going to occur at that time.

William made a frustrated noise at the back of his throat and shook his head. "Is there nothing I can do to sway you?"

"Yes," Elizabeth murmured with what little energy she had, "die."

"Very well, my darling." William pushed off the bars of her cell and turned to Eamon, nodding to the red-headed man once. Eamon moved without verbal or physical acknowledgement, unlocking the cell and entering so he could remove the heavy iron cuffs that bound Elizabeth to the wall. Just as Elizabeth's body fell over due do no longer being held up by her suspended arms, William called over his shoulder, "Oh, and dress her in something fitting her status."

Eamon only grunted a response and lifted Elizabeth from her slumped position and threw her disfigured, naked form over his shoulder as if she were a heavy sack of potatoes. He should know, having been a potato farmer before the Great Famine swept through Ireland and forced his family to move. He was the only one who made it out alive. His family had died from fever on the journey to France and though Eamon survived, he often wished he had died with his family instead of being forcibly turned by the crazed madman he'd been forced to obey since. This wasn't living, it was hell.

With little care, Eamon dropped Elizabeth's unconscious body onto the heavy torture table and moved to the cupboards, searching for a garment to dress the woman in. It made no sense to him that William wanted her dressed given she was about to have her head severed from her body, but who was he to question he man? No one, that's who. He had been a mute no one since he was turned. Scared and alone, Eamon obeyed William's orders and quietly sat in the shadows cursing his cowardice. If he was a stronger man he would either kill William himself or just kill himself and end this painful suffering, but he wasn't strong enough to do it. He was too weak.

"You're scared."

A hoarse voice turned Eamon's head towards the table. Elizabeth lay as he had dropped her, though her eyes were cracked just slightly. Eamon furrowed his brows, but otherwise made no other response.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone." Elizabeth smiled softly and Eamon cocked his head to the side when he noticed the glisten in her eyes. He couldn't quite understand why, but slowly the thin man rose from his hunched position and approached Elizabeth. The closer he got, the more apparent the wet trail down the side of her face was. He also noted her bottom lip slightly trembled. Elizabeth opened her hand slightly and Eamon clenched his jaw as his own twitched to grab hers. "I'm scared too."

* * *

"Stand guard and await us. Kill anyone who approaches that is not one of our own." Vaclav ordered to Thomas harshly while he observed Estee removing the broken lock on the metal grate. As she had said, the grate was just outside the castle walls on the backside where it appeared William's people did not guard. She explained the servants used it to come and go undetected.

"Understood." Thomas nodded briskly.

"Estee!"

The traitor to William's coven jumped back from the grate with a shocked yelp while Vaclav raised his morning star to bring it down upon the head of his enemy when a small woman who looked no older than 18 peaked through the grate. He noted her frightened eyes immediately and stepped back, opening the grate with violent force and roughly grabbed the woman by her throat and pulled her from the tunnel. The young woman cried and squirmed in Vaclav's unrelenting grip.

"Please! She's just a child." Estee cried behind Vaclav, fighting to free herself from Penny's firm grip.

"Who are you?" Vaclav asked in a harsh whisper.

"Renee." The vampire with mousey brown hair and dull hazel eyes replied though her voice was strained heavily from Vaclav's grasp.

"Is anyone behind you?" Vaclav looked to his side and nodded to Roman. The larger man jumped down into the tunnel as did two other coven members immediately.

The woman tried to answer, but all that came out was a choked noise. Vaclav released her with an eyeroll and instead grabbed her hair, forcing her small head back so he could look down at her. His grip tightened when she did not response.

"No one was behind me. They are watching the execution."

Vaclav's grip tightened even further and the woman cried when she felt a tug at her scalp. She was sure the man was about to rip it from her very head with his bare hand.

"What execution?" Vaclav sneered, his face barely above the sobbing young woman's.

"E-elizabeth."

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes opened as her knees met cold, hard stone. She was shocked she could even feel the pain from the impact given she could not actually move her legs, but feeling had to be a good sign. Her eyes darted around to take in the clouded scene, but her head did not move. It was obvious she was no longer laying on the table in the dungeons. She was kneeling on a large stone platform in the courtyard of William's fortress, her torso leaning forward against a block of wood that her neck would be forced upon. Her arms were being tied behind her by Eamon and slowly approaching to her right was a man dressed in head to toe black, even with a hood that revealed only sinister red eyes, thin lips and ugly disfigured teeth that would have rotted out of his head as a mortal.

Off to the side, under the protection of shade, William watched impassively as his rival was secured for her execution. He would never admit it, but he found the end of Elisabeta Cneajna of House Drăculești to be rather anti-climactic. He had always expected their long awaited fight would be on the battlefield and though this was much easier for him, it was rather boring and dull. It would grant him no additional glory to have killed the woman while she was too weak to fight back and physically bound. An actual fight on the battlefield, surrounded by the blood of their covens with the sounds of clashing swords was how it should be. That would have garnered him the respect and fear he needed to rule the vampire race.

"My lord?" A soft voice lured William from his thoughts. Alistair, his third in command who was promoted to second in command after Garoche allowed himself to be tortured and killed by the woman who was minutes from death, nodded towards the platform. "Final words?"

William sneered at his follower before he shook his head to clear his mind and focus once more on the execution stage. He noticed Eamon had finished preparing Elizabeth and had already stepped down to resume his normal duties doing whatever it was he did when he wasn't whimpering in a corner like the coward dog he was.

"Elisabeta Cneajna of House Drăculești, do you have any final words?" William called out in his formal tone. After all, he had to make this somewhat exciting.

"Fuck you, William, you coward. Don't even have the balls to do it yourself. Typical." Elizabeth responded flatly with a small smirk, and looked out at the blurred group of people surrounding the platform. "This is your leader. The man you follow without question. A man who stands behind protection while others do his bidding. This is who you have allowed to rise up in power. I condemn you all to the hell in which your cowardice has created. Bow to his feet you pathetic sycophants and embrace the tyranny of William. You may have killed me, but you will never kill the legacy that House Drăculești leaves behind."

As the angered murmurs started William waved his hand to the executioner, signaling the end of his rival had come. The sinister executioner nodded and chuckled, moving forward to shove Elizabeth's head down so her neck was exposed as her hair had been pulled up into a cap and her simple brown tunic nearly hung off her shoulders. Elizabeth's chin rested against the block and she closed her eyes against the tears that were falling. Her mind immediately conjured up her husband and daughter, all three of them together laughing and playing in the courtyard. A small smile formed on the woman's mouth as she heard the executioner grab his heavy sword off the stone floor.

"Executioner, remove her traitorous head." William called out and smirked as the executioner raised his sword high in the air.

* * *

Vaclav and Thomas took stairs two and three at a time. Whether it was William's coven was horribly untrained or the Dracul coven was so enraged that it allowed them to slaughter effortlessly had yet to be seen, but they didn't have time to wonder. Renee had said she heard William give the order to his dungeon handler to prepare Elizabeth for her execution. The news had shocked Vaclav immensely as her execution, by tradition, should have been done at dusk just as the sun was setting to signify the end of their life. It made him question what the tyrant had planned for dusk if Elizabeth's execution could not wait. He imagined it must be storming her castle with Elizabeth's head mounted on a stake for her coven to see.

Vaclav turned left and nearly cried relief when he saw the final stairs that lead towards the top of the curtain wall surrounding the fortress. According to Estee and Renee, it would give them an unblocked view directly into the courtyard that Elizabeth was set to be executed in. Vaclav raised his morning star and with a sneer brought it down on the unsuspecting guard that had his back to the approaching rival coven members. A sick crunch and splatter of blood was the only acknowledgement of the man's death. Vaclav and Thomas ran across the wall, uncaring about staying hidden from sight paying no mind to those who followed.

The group turned another corner and Vaclav saw the group that had formed, sure enough their Queen was kneeling upon the platform with her head down and neck exposed. The lanky executioner had his sword raised high in the air and Vaclav felt his world begin to crash. They were too late, he'd never reach her in time.

* * *

The executioner adjusted his grip slightly on the sword and was about to bring it down when 4 loud bangs echoed through the courtyard, sending the observers into chaos. William watched in horror as his executioner fell to the ground, blood dripping down the side of his head. The heavy sword crashed down to stone ground, narrowly missing the condemned. Alistair grabbed his leader's arm roughly and tugged him through the door next to them into the safety of the castle. He knew he needed to get his leader to safety immediately as the only people who could possibly be storming their castle would be Elizabeth's most violent and faithful followers.

"My Lord, move your feet." Alistair hissed to the shocked vampire, nearly stumbling over William's frozen form.

William nodded dumbly and quickly followed his number two through the winding hidden passages in his old fortress towards their escape.

* * *

Thomas and Vaclav both looked to their left where the unmistakable sound of gunfire had come from. Propped on curtain wall was an assault rifle with a scope and a very pissed off Penny, moving her head away from the scope so she could look to her former mentor and their commander.

"Go!" Penny yelled, pushing the two shocked men into motion.

With barely a pause, Thomas and Vaclav both jumped over the curtain wall and landed on their feet gracefully as though they were cats. Roman and four others quickly followed and the men moved their way through the chaos that was the courtyard. Men and women screamed when they found themselves barricaded inside the courtyard with no escape route. All windows and doors had been blocked or locked by frightened members inside.

Thomas raised his swords, severing the heads of three traitors in quick succession, looking over his shoulder to Vaclav. Vaclav too was ending the life of traitors with no pause. "Get to her!" Thomas yelled, unable to see the platform through the throng of people.

Vaclav nodded and pushed through the frantic crowd, paying no mind to the screams of pain he was causing or the tears that fell from the traitor's eyes. In that moment absolutely no one mattered except Elizabeth. Vaclav could feel the lump forming in his throat at what he might find.

* * *

Elizabeth fell over onto her side, her body physically unable to hold her weight any longer. Her right hand moved quickly behind her back, trying to saw through the ropes with the blade Eamon had snuck into her palm before they exited the dungeon. He was a gentle man, she could tell. Behind his frightened blue-green eyes was a story that was no doubt filled with pain and confusion. Unlike Elizabeth, who fiercely opposed forcibly turning mortals into vampires, William turned anyone he wished even without their consent. As a result, he had followers who were loyal not out of faith and belief, but out of sheer fear of what the man would do. They were not free, they were slaves indebted to the man who demanded their turn.

Elizabeth pressed her forehead against the cold stone willing her mind to slow down and her body to catch up and realize she was not in fact spinning wildly. Every part of her body ached fiercely, especially her legs that she was still unable to move. Her arms were pained and tired from being held at her side for days on end and finally being suspended the last few hours prior to her planned execution. There was no part of her that did not burn, ache or cry out for her to cease movement immediately, but she couldn't stop. She had to get free and somehow fight her way to freedom. She had a family and coven she had to protect and as long as she was living, dammit she would do so.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip hard, pushing her hand to move faster when she heard heavy footsteps approaching. The steps sounded distant due to her mind slowly slipping once again, but the vibrations she felt indicated the body the steps were attached to were in fact very close. Elizabeth nearly cried relief when she felt the rope give way and fall, freeing her wrists. Her fight started now.

Just as the firm hand gripped her shoulder and turned her over, Elizabeth raised her hand preparing to slash her opponent's neck. Her movement fell short when another firm hand gripped her wrist firmly to a point that bordered on pain.

"Beta, it's okay." Vaclav softly spoke as he carefully released his vice grip on her wrist after he heard the blade bounce off the stone.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and though she could not make out Vaclav's features clearly, she could see the blurred vision of a man who had always been there for her, no matter the situation. Vaclav gently pulled Elizabeth's body up so she was cradled against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder with her face tucked away against his neck. He closed his eyes tightly against the tears that wanted to fall when he felt her body shudder and the telltale moisture against his neck.

"I've got you, Beta, I've got you." Vaclav whispered against her ear, closing his eyes and savoring a few brief moments of relief and joy that they found her and she was alive.

"Y-you came." The feeble voice tore at his heart, reminding Vaclav of a time when Elizabeth was just a small child and scared.

"I'll always come for you, Beta. Always." Vaclav harshly whispered through the rock in his throat. "I would walk through the 7 circles of hell and back if I had to."

"Vaclav, we need to go!"

The loud yell from Roman broke the emotional bubble that Vaclav and Elizabeth had secluded themselves inside, reminding them that they were quite literally in the heart of a battle. Though Thomas, Roman and the others were killing swiftly and efficiently, the supply of traitors was never ending. Where they were coming from the men could not deduce, but it was irrelevant. What mattered was getting their Queen and getting out of there. They would finish this fight another day.

Vaclav pulled Elizabeth's weak arms around his neck before putting one under her useless legs and one at her lower back. He clenched his jaw against the feeling of liquid against his arm holding her legs, no doubt blood and/or other more disgusting fluids leaking from her painfully infected wounds. It wasn't the first time he had seen wounds festered that much, but it angered him beyond belief to see them upon a woman he loved as a daughter.

Roman and Thomas quickly flanked Vaclav, allowing Vaclav to carry Elizabeth through the crowd. Unable to protect himself and more importantly Elizabeth, due to his arms being full, Vaclav trusted Roman and Thomas to fight for them and fight they did. Thomas growled and roared as he violently slaughtered his opponent. He didn't simply pierce their abdomen or sever their head, he inflicted painful injuries before stabbing them in a spot that would be fatal, but only after the person painfully bled out. Roman did the same, his axe cutting into the skulls of the other, enough to be fatal, but not immediately. In their wake were bloody, screaming masses that at one point were people.

"Fuck, all the doors are locked!" Thomas yelled over his shoulder to Vaclav and Roman. Vaclav quickly scanned the courtyard in hopes of finding an escape while Roman continued to cover their back.

"East side, corner door, three-two-three-two." Elizabeth mumbled into Vaclav's neck, her grip on consciousness quickly falling away.

Vaclav repeated to Thomas and without question Thomas turned away from the locked door and the trio moved towards the door indicated by Elizabeth. As instructed, Thomas knocked three times, then two, then three, then two. He wasn't surprised at all when the door cracked and scared blue-green eyes peaked through the crack. Impatient and annoyed, Thomas pushed his way through the door and raised his sword to the cowering man. Thomas sneered at the man's complete lack of spine and was about to kill him when Elizabeth raised her head.

"Drop your weapon!" Elizabeth commanded though it slightly fell short given her inability to project her voice much. Still, Thomas' weapon lowered as they slipped through the door and watched for the other three coven members to fight their way through. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long given how quickly the weaker bloodlines were falling in exhaustion under the harsh afternoon sun.

"Eamon is with me." Elizabeth notified the small group of coven members quietly, her head once again leaning against Vaclav's shoulder. Vaclav nodded immediately and glared at Thomas.

"Without question, my Queen." Vaclav assured her, raising a brow at Thomas daring him to question. Thomas looked between Elizabeth and the shaking coward of a man before finally shrugging and grabbing the guy's shoulder to pushing him towards the hallway.

* * *

Getting out of the castle was almost insultingly easy. Eamon shakily lead the small group through the maze of hidden corridors towards a hidden exit at the back of the castle. As they moved through, Thomas and Roman carefully dropped small devices that were designed by Howard that contained a small chemical mixture created by Bernadette. They weren't quite sure what they did exactly, but Howard assured them it would be a big impact. It was overkill to put the devices in the hallways as they knew their coven had already systematically placed them surrounding the exterior walls of the castle, but better safe than sorry.

Thomas felt relief when Eamon reached the last door and opened it, letting the group out into the sun once more. He was also relieved to see Penny and the rest of their team had made it back to the rendezvous spot safely, having received the radio order from Thomas to go once they had Elizabeth secured in the corridors.

Thomas grabbed Eamon by the back of his shirt and forced the shaking and nearly weeping man towards the vehicles that arrived. Eamon was put into the back of the final one as were Estee and Renee. He ignored how both women cried out in relief when they saw the mute man. He didn't have time for their emotional outbursts.

With trained speed, the Dracul coven loaded back into their vehicles and with a large cloud of dust, tore away from the castle with law breaking speed. Finally nearly 100 yards away, Thomas gave the command over the radio to Howard and nearly jumped out of his skin at the incredibly loud explosion he heard occur behind their vehicles. Based on the huge plume of smoke and fire that was coming from the old structure he could only assume no one survived the blast.

* * *

Ana and Simon paced anxiously inside the foyer. The vehicles were only minutes away based on Thomas' frantic phone call. They knew the recovery team had succeeded in recovering their Queen and she was alive when found. They also knew that only a few minutes before the phone call, Elizabeth's eyes rolled back into her head and she became completely unresponsive. Vaclav, who had been holding the vampire in his arms, could be heard in the background yelling Elizabeth's name. It killed Simon to hear the pain in his lover's voice and be unable to console him or help.

Thomas instructed Ana to have the doctor ready and to grab as much blood as possible. Elena and Claudia, Elizabeth's most common donors, were already in the blood room, needles in arm and blood being taken. They had offered to allow the Queen to feed directly, but Simon refused given Elizabeth's state. Howard and Bernadette were ordered away from their posts and were collecting blood from the storage room to bring to the foyer as it was being set up as an emergency triage. Time was their enemy and the doctor feared Elizabeth could possibly succumb before they could arrive in the medical wing that was at the furthest point in the castle.

Leonard had one job and one job alone, keep Sheldon the hell out of the way. Though everyone knew the man was anxious to see his wife with his own eyes, his emotional state was not any concern at the present time. Leonard was slightly relieved to know that Roman was aware of Sheldon's slipping grip on sanity and was prepared to intervene immediately upon arrival. That was if he could keep Sheldon in the corner he'd been ordered into. A distance close enough to observe, bur far enough away to prevent interfering.

Ana felt her heart skip a beat when the sounds of screeching tires and slamming doors were heard just outside the main entrance. The doctor nodded to his staff to be prepared and Bernadette was on standby with the antibiotic she had created to work with the immortal bloodline. It hadn't quite finished its testing phase, but the tests they had performed showed to be positive. It was specifically engineered to take into account the vampire blood as it did not respond at all to mortal medications.

All eyes landed on the heavy dark wood double doors as they flew open and bounced against the walls. Vaclav swiftly entered carrying a completely limp Elizabeth. Her head flung back and arms dangling down. In the harsh light of the foyer it was clear to everyone the extensive injuries their Queen had.

"Quick!" Vaclav ordered over the pained scream that came from Sheldon's corner. Vaclav didn't even raise his eyes when he heard Roman run around them and pin Sheldon in place, keeping the screaming man away from Elizabeth.

Ana covered her mouth with both hands, tears slipping from her eyes as she scanned her friend. Elizabeth's legs were the worst. Skin had had been peeled away on her calves to reveal muscle and tissue that had become infected from exposure. Her inner thighs at the junction where her hips met her torso had deep gashes, cutting into the tendons. Her outer thighs had large burns that indicated use of hot irons. When the doctor cut away the bland tunic, her torso and arms revealed the rest of her injuries. Her stomach and chest had been cut with what the doctor figured to be a scalpel based on the clean edges. Her arms had burns that matched her thighs. The doctor didn't need to flip Elizabeth over to know her back would match her front. The only part of her body that appeared to escape any type of disfigurement was her face.

"Her wounds are horribly infected." The doctor noted as his gloved hands carefully shifted Elizabeth's limp body to give him a better view.

"Fix it!" Vaclav ordered, slamming his hand down on the wooden table. Simon placed a calming hand on his back, hoping to bring the man down from his rage. He understood Vaclav's pain, but he needed Vaclav to keep a grip.

"I don't know if I can." The doctor whispered painfully, eyes finally raising to meet Vaclav's. "Her injuries are extensive. Even if we can stop the infection, she will be permanently scarred by these and she may never regain use of her legs."

An eerie silence blanketed the foyer when Vaclav reached over the table and grabbed the doctor by his lapels, dragging him over Elizabeth's body so they were nose to nose. His eyes were a dark red, bordering on black.

"I don't care what you have to do, but you _will_ save her. You have to." Vaclav harshly whispered. The doctor blinked in response and he gave a compassionate sigh at the moisture that was forming in the corners of Vaclav's eyes.

"I can't."

Two words was all it took to break the damn on Vaclav's emotions. With a gut wrenching cry Vaclav released the doctor and leaned down over the unmoving form of Elizabeth, tears unabashedly falling. Despite her injuries, she looked peaceful, as if she was merely sleeping. Her disheveled hair rest around her and her lips were slightly parted as they normally were when she slept. Vaclav lovingly stroked her face and her hair, taking in the vision of his fearless leader, friend and family. They had come so far and gotten through so much, only to lose it at the end.

Ana sobbed painfully against Thomas' chest, her hands fisted in his bloodied undershirt. Thomas buried his nose into his wife's hair, biting his bottom lip to stifle the angered sob that wanted to leave his throat while traitorous tears streamed down his face. Penny leaned against Leonard, finding comfort in his presence, her hands furiously wiping at her tears. Leonard blinked rapidly while he rubbed Penny's back, trying desperately to be strong for his wife and his best friend, though failing miserably. Simon was pressed against Vaclav's back, uncaring that the entire foyer could see the comfort that could only be offered by a lover. His face was buried against Vaclav's shaking shoulder, his own tears falling rapidly. Roman looked away from the scene and released his grip on Sheldon, allowing the sobbing man to slowly move across the distance to his wife's side. Sheldon shucked his coat and carefully placed over his wife's naked, battered and mutilated body. Sheldon grabbed her right hand and kissed the knuckles sweetly, savoring the feeling of his wife's hand in his once again. He desperately wished to kiss her lips, but was unable to given that Vaclav had his forehead pressed against Elizabeth's as he cried, begging her to fight. Heeding Ana's earlier words, Sheldon painfully allowed Vaclav his time.

"Fuck this!" A high pitched voice bellowed inside the room, shocking all occupants. Bernadette pulled out Howard's grip and stormed across the room, a woman on a mission. She pushed Sheldon away without thought and turned to look over her shoulder at the doctor and medical team, her face contorted in rage "Hey, deal with your insecurities on your own time! Get over here and do your damn job!"

The doctor blinked in shock, gaping at Bernadette which only further irritated the woman. "Move it!"

With the medical team finally moving to grab supplies and equipment, despite Elizabeth being well into death's firm grip, Bernadette turned back to Elizabeth's body and carefully placed a wooden box on the table. The pint-sized blonde opened the case and began removing its contents – a syringe and a vial of a clear fluid. Sheldon had no clue what it was, but he wasn't about to question Bernadette. If someone was willing to help his wife, then he'd damn well let them.

"Not like this, Elisabeta. You won't let that putz end it like this." Bernadette scowled at the unmoving form of the woman as she filled the syringe with the desired cc's of fluid. "We've come too far for you to bitch out now."

Howard shook his head at his obviously crazed wife, unsure if he should pull her away or back the hell away as pretty much everyone was doing, Vaclav included. The dark, sadistic man was now standing a foot away with only Elizabeth's hand in his, his dark, tearing eyes watching Bernadette's every movement. She might not be an imposing woman standing inside a centuries old castle, working on a centuries old vampire, surrounded by the most sadistic people on the planet while wearing a soft pink t-length dress, white tights, pink ballet flats and a white floral cardigan, but she could pack a punch when needed.

After Bernadette administered three very heavy doses of the antibiotic, she backed away to allow the medical team to begin working on clearing away the infected tissue. The doctor stared in shock at how easy it was to scrape away the decaying flesh and puss after the medication. He and 4 nurses worked quickly on different parts of her body, working to clear away as much of the infected tissue as quickly as possible. When he finished the calf of her right leg, he quickly switched to her left and looked to Ana.

"Immortal blood, now." He ordered to her. Ana nodded quickly and nearly fell when her knees buckled, but Thomas thankfully grabbed her waist and all but carried her over to Elizabeth's side so she could put her wrist to Elizabeth's mouth. "Jugular. It'll be warmer." The doctor ordered.

Ana nodded and tilted her neck so Thomas could bite her, when Thomas hesitated briefly she shot him a furious scowl and despite having a puffy face from crying, it was still quite frightening. Thomas bit Ana's neck and stepped back so Ana could position her neck to Elizabeth's mouth. She held her breath and prayed that she feel those lips close around her bite marks and suck at her blood. Not feeling Elizabeth move, Ana reached to her neck and began squeezing, hoping to urge more blood out of the holes. She was relieved when she could feel it coming out faster and sliding right into Elizabeth's mouth that was being held open by Thomas.

What felt like an eternity later Vaclav let out a chocked sob when Elizabeth's flesh began to knit itself back together. Her calves slowly became covered by fresh pink skin. Her burns were slowly fading into red marks and her cuts on the inside of her thighs were knitting back together like a ripped seam being closed.

Ana began crying in relief when she felt Elizabeth's lips move against her throat and finally that longed for tongue to start pushing against the marks, seeking more blood. Ana gripped the sides of the table firmly, hoping to stop her swaying and was grateful when Thomas wrapped an arm around her waist. Moments later Elizabeth licked Ana's bite marks to close them and turned her head away from Ana's throat.

All eyes watched Elizabeth, everyone staying painfully still in fear that one wrong move could be what ultimately ends her life. Elizabeth squeezed her eyes closed and Sheldon noticed her right hand clenching into a fist and her left gripping Vaclav's hand with brutal force, enough to make the man wince slightly. Sheldon took careful steps forward as to not spook Elizabeth. He tried not to feel a pang of sadness when his hand gently grabbed hers, only to be violently tugged away.

"Elisabeta?" Sheldon softly spoke, moving closer to the table to reassure himself. His stomach clenched when she shied away from him and shifted closer to Vaclav, whimpering ever so faintly. Vaclav snapped to attention, grabbing the offered blanket from Penny and wrapping it across Elizabeth as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. Though Sheldon tried, he could not hear the obviously private conversation and even when their voices raised slightly, he noted they had slipped into Latin.

Simon carefully approached the speaking duo and engaged with both of them. It didn't take a linguist to see that Simon clearly did not agree with the conversation being had, but one harsh look from his lover and scathing retort had Simon raising his hands in defeat and backing away. It was in that moment that Sheldon saw for the first time how Vaclav's relationship with Elizabeth affected his own with Simon, much as it did his own. He was unsure if he felt relieved or saddened by it. He did know he felt hurt when Vaclav carefully picked Elizabeth up off the table and cradled her close, carrying her out of the foyer and up the stairs. The hurt quickly shift to devastated when Vaclav turned and headed in the direction that was not Elizabeth and Sheldon's rooms.

Sheldon turned to Simon and try as he may, he could not force words out. His mouth opened and closed several times doing a wonderful impression of a fish, but no sound escaped. Simon smiled sadly at Sheldon and everyone who was standing in the room with thinly veiled looks of sheer confusion.

"Thank you, everyone, very much for your help. Bernadette, we could not have done it without you. For the time being our Queen will be staying under around the clock guard of Vaclav." Simon swallowed against the feeling of slight frustration that rose in his throat. "Thomas, when you have a moment, Vaclav has requested your presence in his rooms."

Thomas looked between Simon and Sheldon briefly, but nodded when he saw Simon narrow his eyes slightly. Simon looked to Sheldon once last time and smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. "You need to tend to Irina and yourself. When she's ready, she'll come to you."

Simon refused to allow Sheldon the option to respond when he promptly vacated the foyer and followed the same path Vaclav had taken with Elizabeth. Sheldon stood completely frozen, staring at the spot Simon had been standing and completely unaware of all the eyes that were carefully watching him. This was not how he saw their reunion going…at all.


	13. Impossibly Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is back, but the damage is done. Everyone struggles with the aftermath of William's violence against the Queen. Penny confesses a dark secret to help someone that only she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT of its characters, I merely play with them. Elizabeth and her coven are mine and I love them so.
> 
> Warnings: Language and **TRIGGER WARNING** References to sexual assault, though nothing "on screen"
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks.

_**CHAPTER WARNING: ***TRIGGER WARNING*** References to rape, but nothing is "on screen"** _

 

Vaclav woke with a start, his right hand instinctively reaching for his morning star that was propped against the bed while his left pulled Elizabeth more securely against his side. Elizabeth was laying on her right side, her arms tucked tightly against her chest, her legs pulled in closely so her knees pressed against Vaclav's hip. Vaclav quickly scanned the room and noted there was no threat. His door was still closed and he could hear Roman playing a game on his cell phone just outside the door. The curtains were still drawn tight, only letting minimal amounts of the evening sun through. Sitting in the lush armchair beside the small table in the corner of the room was Simon, head propped against the back, book forgotten and dangling from his grip. Vaclav felt a slight pang of guilt at the fact that he had ordered his lover out of their shared bed, but the guilt was quickly wiped away with a repeat of the very noise that awoke him.

To his left Elizabeth hummed a pained sound. Her brows were furrowed, drawing tense lines across her face. Her lips were bloody from her fangs that were piercing into her bottom lip. He noticed her jerk violently as if trying to pull herself into a tiny ball and disappear.

Vaclav reached his hand to Elizabeth's forehead, lovingly soothing her frown lines with his thumb while he hummed quietly. Elizabeth, whose head was propped partially on Vaclav's chest, seemed to calm with the gentle rumble of his chest. He smiled sadly at the recollection of Elizabeth's childhood fear of thunderstorms and her Uncle's atrocious way of handling it. Given his Niece's sadistic interests, Vlad felt her fear of thunderstorms was irrational and immature and had no qualms about spanking a crying Elizabeth and shoving her back towards her rooms despite the fact that the 4 year-old was vibrating in fear. It was Vaclav who would arise from his bed and pick the little girl up, carry her back to her room and lay in bed with her, humming to her softly while he rubbed her back until the child drifted back to sleep. Only when he heard the gentle snores of a deeply sleeping Elizabeth would he carefully extract himself from her grip and go back to his own rooms. Vlad often accused Vaclav of coddling Elizabeth, something that would make her weak and needy. Oh how wrong the man had been.

Vaclav tried to fall back into sleep's grasp, but he couldn't. His mind didn't stop and despite being exhausted and having only had a couple hours of sleep, he couldn't fall back in. He was too worried. Not about William and the war they were caught in, but about the sleeping woman at his side. Elizabeth hadn't curled up like this since the night Vaclav was turned and that terrified him. It wasn't that he didn't want to be that comfort for Elizabeth. Far from it in fact, but while he cherished having that moment once again where he could sooth her worries and allow Elizabeth a safe place to rest her head, it worried him greatly that she had refused her husband and all but demanded Vaclav hide her away. Of course he agreed, if only to allow them the privacy of having this conversation behind closed doors, but even after they got into the safety of his rooms, Elizabeth refused to speak. She sat on his bed, wrapped up in a blanket and looked at him with watery eyes. At that moment she looked nothing like the fierce woman he knew her to be. She looked like the terrified child who had just awoke from a thunderstorm. Instead of arguing, Vaclav got her some clothes, cotton sleep pants and a long sleeved thermal shirt and turned his head so she could change. He slipped into clothing that was as equally concealing, despite the fact that he normally slept naked, and he cradled Elizabeth against his chest and hummed while she fought sleep.

Another thing that concerned him was the sexual assault Elizabeth had suffered. Though he knew the physical torture was awful and no doubt the psychological was equally as difficult, sexual torture was never something they had trained on or for because it was something they both felt passionately against. Only weak individuals used sex or sexual aspects to break their victims. Vaclav had theorized many years prior when Elizabeth was much younger that she had at some point been on the receiving end of some form of sexual aggression. He knew a guard made an inappropriate pass at her when she was a young teen, but he didn't know of any other event. That didn't mean, however, that one did not happen. It wasn't so much the fact that she had never bed a man after her beloved died, though it was interesting, it was her complete blinded rage she would have against any man or woman who forced themselves upon another. It got to the point that they didn't report sexual assaults in their own coven to their Queen because she would fly into a furious rage. The last time they had informed her of one in which a male coven member had assaulted a younger male coven member, Elizabeth was so angered she ripped the attacker's cock off with her bare hand before she broke his hips and ripped his arms from their sockets. The man's death had been very violent to say the least. After that event, Vaclav and Thomas handled all assaults of that nature. Now though, he couldn't keep it from her and what was worse, he had no idea how to help her.

Elizabeth startled Vaclav from his thoughts when she rose from her slumber with a piercing scream. Fearful, Elizabeth pulled away from Vaclav and her eyes frantically scanned the room for a weapon. Knowing her line of thinking, Vaclav quickly placed the dagger he kept hidden under his pillow on the bed between them. Elizabeth snatched the dagger up in a blink and held it close while she got her wits about her. Simon sat motionless on the chair, watching Elizabeth closely and Vaclav heard Roman do the safety knock on the door to which Vaclav returned with one of his own against the heavy wood nightstand next to him to signal to Roman they were fine. It was a system designed to offer Elizabeth privacy during her emotional moments, such as the one she was having.

It took nearly a full 5 minutes before Elizabeth's grip on the dagger loosened and her body relax slightly, though Vaclav noticed she didn't shift any closer. Finally it seemed all fear left the woman's tired body and pure unadulterated sadness set in. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she dropped the dagger again on the bed and buried her hands in her hair, tugging at the root in hopes of replacing the pain in her heart with physical pain. It frustrated her that it didn't even help.

"Beta," Vaclav softly spoke, staying as still as a statue, "Please tell us what you need."

Elizabeth shook her head and wiped at her tears with the sleeves of Vaclav's thermal. "I need to forget." Her voice was a pained whisper and near impossible to hear.

"It's only been 24 hours since we've returned. You need to give yourself time." Vaclav shifted so he was sitting with his back against the headboard and his hands in his lap. He wanted to be available for her to curl against if she needed it, but not make her feel as though she had to.

Elizabeth laughed humorlessly, shaking her head furiously. "Time is something I don't have. My coven needs me and I…I can't even get it together."

Simon shifted in his chair placing the book on the small table and leaning forward. "Elisabeta, the coven is fine. They are content to have their Queen back and more than happy to give you time to recover. It was a terrible thing what you went through, no one would begrudge you for taking time –"

"I would!" Elizabeth harshly interrupted, shoving her hair back roughly. "How can my people have faith in me when I cannot even sleep without falling into that man's grasp?"

Unable to stand Elizabeth's violent shivering, her legs curled to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them making herself as small as possible, Vaclav gently rubbed Elizabeth's back, ignoring her startled tensing.

Elizabeth shook her head, biting her bottom lip so hard her teeth sunk into her flesh, blood dripping down her chin. "Dammit, how could he know? How could he know exactly what would break me?"

Vaclav and Simon's eyes met as Elizabeth buried her face in her knees and lost herself in her harsh pained sobs. They felt completely and utterly helpless.

* * *

Penny paced anxiously in the foyer of the castle, chewing her bottom lip in worry, thoughts racing. She and Leonard had a long talk after her return to the castle. She explained what happened at William's fortress and he explained his conversation with Sheldon. She was equally shocked and enraged when Leonard told her that Elizabeth had been raped. She knew she had been tortured, that much was clear, but neither Thomas nor Vaclav informed the team that their Queen had been horribly violated as well. She could only assume they had kept that piece of information out due to the personal nature of the crime. Now she was caught between approaching Vaclav, Simon or Thomas about the information and her desire to help or simply keeping her distance. She was leaning towards the former.

It wasn't just Penny feeling loyalty to Elizabeth as her Queen, but now they were sadly part of the same club and Penny knew after she was raped, she would have killed to have someone who actually understood how she felt. Of course she could have turned to a support group or a therapist or even a friend, but like a lot of assault victims, she felt humiliated and the strong urge to just try to "forget it." It was only after trying to hide her recurring nightmares from Leonard did she open up about her assault. After Kurt broke up with her she had gone out dancing with some friends and got incredibly intoxicated. She was stumbling to the bathroom when out of nowhere a firm body pressed against her and forced her out the side door and into the alley. Afterwards, Penny felt humiliated, dirty and ashamed. She had been raised to fight, but somehow she had been frozen in fear when the attack occurred, which lead to her feeling ashamed with herself. She should have fought back. She could have, yet she merely sobbed and begged him to stop instead of fighting him off. She could have reported the crime and subjected herself to a rape kit so they could catch her attacker, but instead she went home, threw her clothes away and showered so long the water turned ice cold and it wasn't until her teeth were chattering did she get out of the shower.

Penny hid her pain behind a false smile and a bubbly personality. Even when Leonard had asked her if she had been hurt somehow, she denied it because she knew he wouldn't understand. He couldn't. It was impossible for someone who had never been through it to really understand exactly what it does to you. That was why Penny wanted to approach Elizabeth's most trusted and tell them her story in hopes that they could either relay it to the Queen, or allow her to. While she would prefer to have the conversation herself, she would have settled for a messenger.

So lost in thought Penny failed to realize that Thomas had approached her and was now watching her in equal parts curiosity and worry. It was clear Penny was lost in her own thoughts and given the look on her face, they weren't good.

"Penelope."

Penny jumped with a yelp when Thomas spoke behind her. Turning around quickly, Penny slapped on her trademark smile. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Obviously." Thomas raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Is there a purpose to your incessant pacing?"

Penny closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. She wouldn't chicken out with this. As if sensing Penny was gathering her courage Thomas stood quietly and allowed Penny to arrange her thoughts. Finally after a few moments Penny opened her eyes and looked at Thomas with an open, sad expression.

"I know about Elisabeta's assault." Penny quietly murmured for only Thomas' ears and quickly raised her hands and slightly backed away when Thomas' eyes widened in fury. "Please, I won't tell a soul, I swear. I understand why you are keeping it so quiet."

"Yes, we are as it's no one's business and I do not think you approaching me about it is appropriate, Penelope." Thomas quickly snapped, his hazel eyes shifting a furious red. Penny refused to back down and met Thomas' stare with one of her own.

"I'm only saying something because," Penny swallowed audibly, "because I myself was assaulted when I was younger. It was awful physically, but more so emotionally and…and I wished back then that someone, anyone, understood. I…if she wants or needs anything…I am available."

Penny's words had slowly lowered until she finished at barely above a whisper. Thomas just stared at her and though his face was completely and utterly impassive, inside he was incredibly impressed at Penny's bravery in approaching him when knowing he could very well fly into a rage and kill her and grateful at her offering to help. They could help Elizabeth with the torture side of it, but even Thomas would admit he had not a clue how to help Elizabeth with the rape.

Thomas nodded after an awkward silence. "I will advise you if your assistance is required. Thank you, Penelope."

Penny nodded with a small smile and left the foyer towards her own rooms without looking back. She still felt nervous and anxious and knew if she turned to face Thomas once more she would either slip into tears or start laughing uncontrollably. Emotions were a bitch.

* * *

Thomas considered Penny's offer as he approached Vaclav and Simon's rooms. He knew Simon and Vaclav would most likely be resistant to Penny's offer, but Thomas felt it had real merit. He knew Penny to be a good person with a good heart, sometimes almost too good, and he thought if anyone had a real shot at helping Elizabeth through this it would be her.

Thomas stopped at the doors and nodded to Roman before doing his knock against the door. The knock would signal to Simon and Vaclav that one of them was needed. Thomas stepped back and waited and was not surprised when it was Simon who slipped out, looking incredibly tired and run down.

"I need words." Thomas quickly offered, ignoring Simon's frustrated raised brow and pursed lips. "Regarding a private matter."

Recognition flickered in Simon's eyes as Thomas' reference and nodded, gesturing towards a door next to the one he had exited. Thomas knew that door to lead to the adjoining room that acted as a private library/office for Simon and Vaclav. Simon held the door open and locked it once Thomas and himself were inside. Thomas sat in one of the ornately carved wood arm chairs while Simon leaned against the door.

"How is she?" Thomas asked in a soft tone that was rarely heard by anyone but his most trusted.

"Upset and angry with herself for being so." Simon quietly provided without even attempting to alter the tone of defeat in his voice. "She is so determined to just bounce back and be Queen and quite frankly I think it's going to be what ultimately kills her."

Thomas nodded wordlessly, considering his words very carefully.

"I think we should allow someone else to assist with regards the more intimate nature of Elisabeta's captivity." Thomas' eyes dropped to the floor when harsh red eyes narrowed on him. Simon rarely shifted, but when he did, it was never good. Thomas was man and vampire enough to admit that when Simon was angered it even frightened him.

"Speak quickly for my patience are lacking." Simon snapped.

"Penelope approached me." Thomas raised his hand against Simon's furious interruption much as Penny had done to himself. "She is trustworthy, Simon. I trust her not to speak of this to anyone. She only approached me because she herself has been assaulted and she wanted to offer herself for any assistance our Queen might need."

Simon stared at Thomas in complete shock. He made no attempts to hide it either which would have normally made Thomas laugh, but this was no laughing matter.

"You think it wise?" Simon finally asked.

Thomas ran his hands through his hair and shrugged. "I worry, Simon. It's usually those who are expected to be so strong that break the hardest. We cannot afford for it to happen that way."

Simon nodded and closed his eyes, dropping it back against the door.

* * *

Elizabeth was still awake when Simon reentered their rooms nearly an hour after he had exited them, though this time Vaclav was shocked to see Penny was with him. Elizabeth seemed to not have noticed. Her eyes were still staring unblinkingly at the wall across from her.

"Penelope wishes a private audience with our Queen." Simon provided to his lover, inclining his head towards the door in a not to subtle hint to get the fuck out. Vaclav glared at him and the two engaged in an incredibly uncomfortable staring contest until finally Vaclav rose from the bed with a huff. If looks could kill, Simon knew he would be dead and 6 feet under. Vaclav stormed from the room and Simon quickly moved to follow, facing Elizabeth for only a brief second. "We'll be just outside."

Penny nodded with a smile and after the door closed she felt as though maybe it wasn't such a good idea. No wait, this was a good idea.

Not wanting to frighten Elizabeth, who was clearly on the brink of completely shutting down emotionally, something Penny remembered all too well, she remained by the door and kept plenty of distance between them.

"My Queen." Penny started, eyes focused on the stoic woman on the bed. "I won't take much of your time, but I wished to tell you that I know what you're going though and I'm so sorry you are. It's a terrible thing being violated in such a horrible way and I wish there was something magical I could say that would erase the pain you are feeling, but I can't. So instead I will simply offer my shoulder and ear. I was raped before I met Leonard and the one thing I remember feeling was so incredibly alone. As though no one understood my pain and that was very isolating. I want you to know you don't have to be alone. If you need to talk, vent, scream or just need someone to sit next to you and share a gallon of ice cream, I'm here."

Penny watched carefully and was disheartened to see that Elizabeth did not respond to her at all. She hadn't even blinked. Penny nodded to no one and turned back to the door, gripping the handle gently and shifted her head slightly so her profile was visible, but she could not see Elizabeth.

"For what it's worth, I think William was a fucking coward for doing that to you. Only cowards use sex as a way to gain control over someone and I will be there cheering you on when you kill that son of a bitch."

Penny smiled to no one and opened the door only a fraction, slipping out quietly. Had she turned around she would have noticed silver-white eyes staring at the spot she had been standing.

* * *

With the setting of the sun the tension mounted around the castle, suffocating the hallways and rooms with a heavy weight. The usual jovial laughter and mood was noticeably absent and in place was a very stoic and quiet coven and staff. No one dared speak, not even to ask about their Queen, for fear of violence. The string was drawn tight, too tight.

Behind heavily guarded doors to the war room, Elizabeth sat at the head of her table, eyes staring blankly into the space before her as Vaclav and Thomas spoke about their plans for defeating William once and for all. Hans sat to Vaclav's left with Simon in his usual position beside him. Thomas sat to Elizabeth's immediate right, Penny beside him, but the seat to Penny's right was empty. Noticeably absent from the meeting was Sheldon. Even more unsettling, his absence was at the request of the stoic woman at the head of the table.

Penny carefully regarded her Queen as the meeting carried on as normal. Unlike the meeting she had attended before, Elizabeth was very quiet and withdrawn. Instead of arguing with her advisors, she sat back in her chair and though physically present, the cold look in her eyes indicated she was anything but.

"We should move quickly. The traitors have spoken to Hans in great detail about the various outposts William has. We should send teams to each and attack simultaneously."

Thomas inclined his head at Vaclav's suggestion. It had merit, but the only catch was they had no indication as to the whereabouts of the man they desperately needed to kill.

"I agree, Vaclav, but we must put our focus into locating and eliminating William." Thomas sat back in his chair, rubbing at his temples. "Once we eliminate him, his coven will fall. They are unorganized and operate only in fear. With that fear removed, they will scatter."

Hans snorted and shook his head. "Unorganized? I disagree with you there, Thomas. I daresay our underestimation of their organization skills has lead us to the predicament we are currently in."

Penny gaped as Hans' eyes obviously shifted to their impassive Queen. Vaclav opened his mouth and raised his hand to scold Hans for such a bold statement, but was stopped when Elizabeth's eyes shifted to Hans and narrowed slightly.

"What exactly are you insinuating, Hans?" Penny shivered at the cold detachment that was Elizabeth's voice.

"My Queen, I mean no disrespect," Hans shifted uncomfortably in his chair, but unwilling to back down. Someone had to speak the truth as there were too many lives at risk. "but it is obvious your captivity at the hands of William has not left you unaffected. It is entirely understandable, my Queen, and I think it best if you were to allow Vaclav to take command –"

Hans' words were cut off by a harsh backhand from Vaclav that sent the blonde vampire backwards to the floor, knocking over his heavy wooden chair. Thomas and Simon immediately flew from their chairs in hopes of stopping an irate Vaclav from tearing Hans to pieces. The room had erupted into complete chaos, luring the guards from their posts to join in the attempts to break apart and now fiercely fighting Vaclav and Hans. Everyone was so distracted, they failed to notice the chair at the head of the table was now empty.

* * *

Elizabeth stormed through the castle with one goal in mind - get the hell away from everyone. Her hands were already shaking and her body felt ready to give way at any moment. She _had_ to get behind closed doors before she broke down. She could not afford for any more doubt to be placed in her coven about her ability to lead them to victory.

So focused on not completely breaking down, Elizabeth failed to notice rapid footsteps behind her nor the familiar voice of her husband, calling to her in worry. Sheldon had heard about the fight that erupted in the war room, having been only a few rooms away in the sitting room with Ana and Irina. The moment he saw his wife's black clad form race past the doors, Sheldon handed Irina to a worried Ana and took off after her. He knew Elizabeth well enough to see she was painfully upset.

"Elisabeta." Sheldon called for the umpteenth time, grabbing his wife's arm when he finally got within reach.

Elizabeth cried out in surprise and fear when the firm hand gripped her upper arm, stopping her momentum and turning her body so was facing her husband. She did not see Sheldon though. Instead of seeing the concerned expression that Sheldon's face was pulled in, she saw the smirking face of the man who held her down and crooned into her ear as he rocked in and out of her body. Elizabeth did what she had done before, she completely froze.

"My love?" Sheldon questioned softly, his hand still holding his wife's stiff arm while his other lifted to caress her cheek. "Elisabeta, please tell me what you need. Please, my love, let me help you."

Sheldon's throat felt like it was clenching shut at Elizabeth's impression of a stone statue. Except for the large tears that trailed down her face, no part of Elizabeth moved, not even her cold eyes.

"Sheldon, stop!" Penny yelled, running up to the couple.

Sheldon immediately released his grasp on his wife and backed away from her as though he was burned, having realized immediately why Penny told him to stop. His regretful blue eyes watched in pained sadness at choked sobs escaped his wife's mouth as her legs finally gave way and her body fell to the harsh stone floor. Elizabeth rest on her hands and knees, her shoulders violently shaking and head down every part of her remembered the hell her body had been put through.

Sheldon turned to Penny, who was now standing next to him, watching Elizabeth with an understanding in her eyes that Sheldon had never seen. "Penny? I didn't...I just want to help."

Penny nodded and turned to face Sheldon, her green eyes pleading with him.

"I know, Sheldon, but you can't. Please, I'm begging you, don't push this."

Penny didn't allow Sheldon the chance to respond. Instead, she slowly approached Elizabeth and carefully squat down so she was right next her friend's wife, not moving any closer, but not moving away either. She just stayed still until Elizabeth's panic attack passed and her sobs slowed. When they finally did, Penny delicately rubbed Elizabeth's trembling back and spoke softly as she coaxed the woman to move.

Sheldon tried not to feel hurt as Elizabeth responded to Penny's touch in a way she hadn't to his. He tried not to feel every part of him scream out as Penny cast an apologetic glance over her shoulder while she lead his wife in the opposite direction. He tried not to allow the overwhelming urge to kill William consume him, but his shifted black eyes proved he did.

* * *

Penny didn't speak while she lead Elizabeth into Vaclav's chambers. She ignored the confused look Roman gave her and instead nodded her head to the chair just outside the doors. Roman nodded once and assumed his position that promised pain to any person who dare try to pass through.

On any other day, Penny would have taken the opportunity to really look around Vaclav and Simon's joined rooms and admire the history that was present in all the various pieces of furniture, art and literature, but this was not that day. Instead she lead a shaky Elizabeth into the spacious bathroom and helped the woman to sit on the bench seat in the center of the room. Penny shook her trembling hands, willing her nerves to calm, and turned her focus to locating a washcloth that she then wet with cold water in the impressive marble sink.

"I had panic attacks for months after my assault." Penny quietly offered while she sat next to Elizabeth and carefully lifted the woman's curly hair, placing the cold cloth on her neck. "They came out of nowhere and it seemed like anything triggered them. Sometimes it was a loud noise or a certain smell. They were not discriminating about when and where they happened."

"I feel so dirty." Elizabeth painfully whispered, her head still dropped so her chin rest on her chest, thankful that her face was hidden away.

Penny nodded in understanding. "I showered obsessively afterwards, sometimes up to 5 times a day. I never could get that feeling…of him…to go away it seemed."

Elizabeth's elbows rested on her knees, her hands burying into her hair. "I can't…I have to get over this –"

"The only thing you _have_ to do, Elisabeta," Penny quickly cut off Elizabeth's words, "is take it one step at a time. Even impossibly small steps. You won't get over this in a day and that's okay. It doesn't make you weak."

"He'll never want me again, not now…not ever again." Elizabeth trailed off as her sobs once again over ran her body. This time though, she wasn't allowed to curl in on herself. Slender, but strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against Penny. Penny rest her chin on Elizabeth's head as she rubbed the woman's back.

"He will. I promise you, he will."

* * *

Vaclav and Simon leaned against the wall outside their bathroom, flanking the double doors, neither speaking nor moving. Vaclav didn't dare speak lest he verbally attack his lover. Simon didn't dare speak lest he once again say something he'd regret.

An angered beyond recognition Ana had ended the fight in the war room. It wasn't the strong guards who held Vaclav back as Hans desperately tried to explain that he did not mean to imply that Elizabeth was an unfit Queen, merely that she needed to take a much needed break. No, it was the petite slender woman whose voice could shatter glass at the decibels she was yelling at. In fact, her anger was so palpable that even her own husband kept his distance, carefully watching her as though she were about to physically lash out.

Neither Simon nor Vaclav could make out half of what Ana was yelling in Latin, but they caught the gist. Elizabeth had melted down. Penny was taking care of Elizabeth. Sheldon had taken his daughter to their rooms and was hiding away and their coven was completely breaking down from the inside out.

After Ana stormed from the room, her husband hot on her heels, Hans and the guards closely behind her, Simon had rounded on Vaclav. This was exactly what William wanted. They knew the man was not a physical fighter. He fought a much more dangerous war, systematically breaking down his opponent and by the looks of things he was well into succeeding.

Simon reminded Vaclav that their focus was on Elizabeth and helping her achieve the goal of ending William, not fighting amongst themselves. The argument spiraled out of control, both men yelling at the other and accusing the other of not having Elizabeth's best interest at heart and ultimately ended in stone cold silence when Simon had implied that maybe Vaclav's love for Elizabeth was not that strictly of a paternal nature.

Though Simon had immediately slapped his hand over his mouth, he could not take the words back and he closed his eyes against the pained shock from Vaclav. It was just another nick at the strong bond of the Dracul coven.

What seemed like an eternity later, Vaclav and Simon heard the steady stream of their shower turn off and the quiet murmurs of Penny. They could not make out what she was saying though the stone walls and heavy wood doors, but they could hear the gentle calming tone she was using. It was soothing, but most of all understanding. Something Elizabeth needed desperately.

Finally the doors opened and a completely covered Elizabeth exited with Penny next to her, a protective arm wrapped around her and guiding her towards the bed. No one spoke as Penny pulled back the covers and patiently waited as Elizabeth crawled into the bed, curling onto her side so her back was to Penny and the two men who carefully watched her. Penny quietly whispered to Elizabeth as she pulled the covers around her and tucked them carefully.

When Penny turned she offered a small smile to Vaclav and Simon, but said nothing. Instead she quietly exited the room and closed the door with a soft click behind her.

Simon finally turned his head towards his lover, chancing a glance and was not surprised to see the man's eyes focused on the woman in the center of their bed who seemed to have already slipped into a deep sleep that was no doubt the result of her emotionally draining breakdown.

Simon bit his lip before finally daring to speak. "Vaclav –"

"Find elsewhere to sleep." Vaclav's tone was cold and curt, the harshest dismissal Simon had ever received from the man.

"This is exactly what William wants. Us fighting amongst ourselves. He does not need to fight us when we're doing so wonderfully on our own." Simon spoke softly, but persistently.

Vaclav turned his head, finally focusing his angered eyes on the man he had spent centuries with. Never before had he been so irate with his lover, but God help him was he now.

"William did not plant that thought, Simon. Exactly how long have you questioned my feelings for you?"

"I don't question them –"

"Yet you accuse me of having romantic feelings for her." Vaclav angrily gestured towards Elizabeth.

"I was angry, Vaclav. This war is tearing our coven apart. Look at tonight, you are fighting with a man you have trusted as your right hand for centuries. That's exactly what William wants." Simon pleaded with Vaclav to understand, but the surly man's stiff posture never gave way.

"You continue to repeat yourself, yet you refuse to address the issue at hand."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How long have you questioned my feelings for you?"

"Again, I don't question them." Simon leaned back against the wall, his head dropping back and a thorough feeling of defeat overwhelming him, before once again turning his head towards his love. "But I do question your feelings for her."

Vaclav felt like he had been punched in the stomach and the feeling only worsened at the flash of pain that radiated in Simon's eyes as he continued.

"I have defended your relationship with Elisabeta countless times and even to her husband. Yet, I wonder if there is not some measure of truth in the idea. If I am not the only one who sees it, can it not be possible that you do in fact care for Elisabeta in a romantic way?"

Vaclav opened his mouth to speak, but shut it with a shake of his head as if rethinking his words. This was most certainly not the first time he had been accused of carrying a torch for the sadistic beauty, but it was the first time that accusation came from his own lover and he would be lying if he said it did not crush him.

"I admit that I love Elisabeta." Vaclav started, his voice harsh with emotion. "I would die for her. I would throw myself on a sword for her because that's what any parent would do for their child. I do not look at her with any measure of sexual attraction because it's not there. Not because she is a woman, but because she is my daughter. She may not be in blood, but she is where it counts, Simon."

Simon's bottom lip began trembling as the tears filled Vaclav's eyes and the man made absolutely no attempt to stop them as he continued on.

"I have raised her as my own. I have loved her, nurtured her and understood her when absolutely no one else could, not even Vladimir and the fact that you twist that into something as perverted as my wanting to bed her is beyond my comprehension. I know what others think, Simon, I'm not stupid, but I never, not in the over 500 years we've been together, imagined that you of all people could think that. I will not stop loving her, nor will I stop being there when she needs me. That is the way it has always been and that is the way it will always be and no one, not you, the Prince or William, will ever change that."

Words failed Simon. Try as he may, he could not force any sound to leave his throat as Vaclav turned away from him and walked towards the bed. The man carefully removed his weapons, placing them on his nightstand and pulled back the covers, slowly placing himself in the bed so his back rest against the headboard and pulling the covers back over them. Simon smiled sadly when Elizabeth instinctively turned in her sleep and curled up to Vaclav, burrowing into the man's side. With the gentle touch that only a parent could offer, Vaclav wrapped an arm around Elizabeth and pulled her close and buried his nose in her hair as he once again hummed softly to coax the fragile woman into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the dim light that filtered through gaps in the curtains. She carefully shifted her head as to not wake Vaclav, taking a moment to look at the sadistic man with a small smile. Unbeknown to the man and his lover, Elizabeth had not been asleep during their conversation and had heard every word they spoke. At first she was devastated that Simon could even think that she and Vaclav could share a romantic relationship, but that devastation quickly turned into shock when she heard Vaclav's passionate words. Never before had Vaclav ever referred to Elizabeth as his daughter and though Elizabeth very much so looked to Vaclav as a fatherly figure, she never thought the man shared the sentiment.

Suddenly Elizabeth's thoughts shifted to another daughter inside the castle, her own, and Elizabeth mentally cursed herself for not having gone to see her yet. No doubt the child would be scared and Elizabeth should have placed her own feelings aside to be there for her child.

With new purpose, Elizabeth slowly rolled out of Vaclav's grip and extricated herself from the bed and startled slightly when she realized she was not wearing the same outfit she had put on the day before. Nor was her hair loose. It was braided into a French braid and her body was covered by soft gray pants and a black thermal shirt. Elizabeth felt a small wave of relief when she recalled Penny and how kind the blonde had been to her when she had her panic attack. Penny had understood exactly what Elizabeth was going through and for that, Elizabeth was incredibly grateful. Never had she thought she would have as much respect for the woman, but Penny was quickly proving to be indispensable for both her knowledge of battle, but more importantly her compassion. For where would Elizabeth be without it?

Elizabeth cast one last glance at the bed and smiled softly before cracking the door open and slipping out.

"Elisabeta?" Simon quietly spoke from his place in the chair just outside the door as the woman turned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just wish to see Irina." Elizabeth said in a meek tone that Simon could not recall ever hearing before.

"Of course. She will be immensely happy to see you, though she may still be asleep." Simon placed his book down on the ground next to the chair and he rose from his place. "Do you wish for some company?"

Elizabeth stared down at her slipper covered feet for a moment and nodded. She needed to speak to Simon anyway, about his fight with Vaclav, but she wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject. How do you tell someone you actually heard a very private conversation without them feeling as though you have violated their privacy? Easy, you can't.

Elizabeth and Simon moved silently through the castle, the former being grateful that most of the coven still slept and they had only crossed path with a few mortal staff members who all gratefully kept their eyes downcast. Simon was lost in his thoughts about Vaclav and Elizabeth was lost in her own about how to speak to Simon. As they were rounding the corner towards Elizabeth's own wing, Elizabeth stopped and stopped Simon with a gentle hand on his arm.

"Simon, I," Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly against the overwhelming desire to cry, "I need you to know that I love Vaclav as a papa. I always have. He was more of a papa to me than my own and especially more than my Uncle. I'm sorry if I have come between you two –"

"Elisabeta," Simon softly cut in when he saw crystal tears escape through her tightly shut eye lids, "don't."

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and looked at Simon in sadness thinking she had upset him even further, but was surprised to see Simon looking at her with a smile and calm expression.

"Never apologize for that, please. I understand now, I do, and I promise that this was in no way your fault. This was my own insecurity. Please, do not apologize. You have no reason to."

Elizabeth nodded and quickly wiped at her tears, grateful that Simon understood what she was trying to say and was not angry with her for overhearing. The last thing she needed was to disappoint anyone else any further.

"And I knew you were listening, you sneak." Simon chuckled, smiling when Elizabeth chuckled softly and turned to resume their original path towards Irina's room that was beside her own.

Simon was a patient man. It was something he was well known for and it was times like these that he was grateful for that as Elizabeth stood staring at the closed door of her own bedroom. She knew just beyond that door was her beloved, but she could not bear to see him. Not because she did not love him, but because she could not stand to see the look of disgust in his eyes. She had been untainted when they got together, her body never having known another man and the same could not be said now.

Elizabeth shook her head to stop the thoughts of what she would have to face someday in the future and turned her attention to the smaller single door next to her double doors. Elizabeth's hand slightly shook as she placed it upon the iron handle and pressed gently.

Irina's room was exactly as she remembered. It was light and airy and feminine even without a single speck of pink, the very color she loathed. Instead it was a soft lavender. Her walls were the normal stone, though they seemed softer with the watercolor paintings that decorated the walls and the heavy drapes that covered her windows, allowing only enough light in so that she could make out everything in the room. In the center of the room was the very crib she had picked out for Irina. The child was rapidly approaching too big for it, but much like Elizabeth did, it seemed Irina felt safer when curled up in a small area.

Elizabeth quietly pad over to the crib and looked down, her chest swelling with love as she looked down at her peacefully sleeping daughter. Irina's hands clutched her beloved rabbit underneath her body as she slept on her stomach. Her dark curls were messed and her chubby cheeks were pressed by the crib mattress. Elizabeth delicately reached down and caressed her daughter's soft locks, cherishing the texture of them and the overwhelming feeling of love she felt. There was a point in which she had wondered if she would ever see the sleeping beauty again and she could not put into words the intensity of the relief she felt to have been blessed with that time.

Everything seemed to slip away as Elizabeth stared at Irina. Her thoughts about the war. Her thoughts about William. Her thoughts about everything, except the utter feeling of contentment she felt at that exact moment. Until it was shattered.

"Elisabeta."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and turned her head away from the familiar voice in the doorway. She heard Simon shift behind her and silently cursed the man when he didn't immediately usher Sheldon out. Could he not see the disgust that no doubt marred his features? Why was everyone so adamant she face the rejection of her husband so quickly?

"She usually wakes in about 2 hours and she'll be a little groggy for a while. It's been hard getting her schedule switched to sleeping during the day." Sheldon intentionally kept his tone light as he leaned in the doorway of his daughter's room. Having turned into a ridiculously light sleeper since Elizabeth's imprisonment, Sheldon heard the moment the door to his daughter's room was opened.

Elizabeth only nodded in understanding, her grip on the crib tightening as she battled the overwhelming desire to flee the room that was closing in around her. She could feel the close presence of Simon, but was angered that he still had not told Sheldon to leave. She would face him, eventually, and deal with his rejection then, but dammit could she not have 20 minutes of fucking peace first?

"Elisabeta, please look at me." Sheldon softly pleaded and felt his heart break further when she shook her head no and turned her head even further away. Sheldon's eyes shifted to Simon, who was watching him with a very guarded look that promised intense pain should Sheldon push her too far. The look was rather unsettling coming from Simon. He was used to seeing it from Vaclav, but certainly not the kinder spiritual advisor.

Sheldon slowly entered the room and approached his wife, but made sure to keep some distance between them, especially after noticing how much more tense she got with every step he took. Sheldon finally came to rest at the end of Irina's crib sending a pleading look to Simon when the man took a threatening step forward.

"My love, please look at me." Sheldon whispered once again.

Elizabeth cursed the universe when she realized she would not escape this. There was not a single understanding soul that would allow her to. With sloth-like speed, Elizabeth turned her head towards Sheldon and finally opened her eyes, bracing for the look of hatred, disgust and loathing. She saw none. In fact, the only thing she did see was concern and complete unconditional love.

"I love you, Elisabeta, with everything that I am and there is absolutely nothing that will ever change that. I want to help you. I will do anything you need, but please, _please_ , do not push me away. Just tell me what you need and I swear I will give it to you." Sheldon's eyes never faltered despite the moisture he felt pooling in them. He stared directly into the broken gaze of his wife.

"Time, please." Elizabeth whispered shakily.

Sheldon nodded, though he really wished she would have said anything, but that. He knew what she meant as Penny had explained in great detail exactly what he should and should not be doing to help his wife. The problem was he hated it all. He hated not being able to wrap her up in his arms and hold her. He hated not being able to solve this equation and offer her a solution. But most of all, he hated that Elizabeth worried that he would never want her again. When Penny had told him that he wanted nothing more than to wrap his wife in his arms and show her exactly how much he did want her, but he couldn't. In order to help Elizabeth emotionally recover from her ordeal he had to let her call the shots, even if that meant it would keep her from his arms indefinitely.

"Okay, I can do that." Sheldon finally confirmed verbally, but he was going to get his feelings out there. "I understand you need space and time, my love, and I am willing to give you that, but I need you to understand one thing."

Elizabeth furrowed her brows, but nodded anyway.

"I need you to understand that I love you and I need you. I don't just want you, though I can assure you I very much so still do, but I absolutely need you. I cannot live without you. You and Irina are my sole purpose in this immortal existence and I swear on everything that I am, that when you are finally ready to be back in my arms, they will still be waiting for you and I do not care how long that takes." Sheldon gripped the crib's edge tightly, fighting to urge to reach out and wipe at the tears that were falling from Elizabeth's eyes, though this time he did not see fear in them, but instead hope.


	14. The Drums of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The violent trio (Elizabeth, Thomas & Vaclav) take on William, Sheldon takes over control of the coven and Penny gets a much deserved promotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT of its characters, I merely play with them. Elizabeth and her coven are mine and I love them so.
> 
> Warnings: Language, violence, gore & some sexy times for our lovely coven leaders (nothing overly explicit)
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks.

He should have known things were too good to be true.

Elizabeth was finally opening up to him, allowing him to sit near her. Her relationship with her daughter was flourishing. She was finally able to get through a day without a flashback. Sheldon should have known it was when he was finally starting to feel confident that the rug would be violently pulled from underneath him.

He knew the moment he entered the sitting room and saw the solemn faces of Ana, Simon and Penny that they had news that would upset him. Penny did not even try to force a smile when she moved towards him and opened her arms for Irina. Irina went with her Auntie Penny without missing a beat and the two ladies escaped the rising tension.

"She's gone."

Sheldon's voice was flat and completely emotionless. He knew this was a risk. He knew that with Elizabeth's slow recovery would come the desire to see the man who had caused her such hell to fall at her spear. He just never expected she would up and do it without so much as a goodbye. There was no drawn out kisses or promises to return. She just…left.

"Yes." Simon nodded, his shaking hands hidden in his pockets.

"When?"

"They left a few hours ago." Ana softly cut in.

Sheldon nodded with an impassive expression. "Who's 'they'?"

Ana and Simon both quickly looked to one another, each feeling the same anxiety as the other.

"Vaclav and Thomas." Ana whispered.

"Just the three of them?" Sheldon yelled in frustration.

"Yes."

Sheldon clenched his fists at his side as the overwhelming urge to tear something apart began to course through his veins. She wasn't ready to face William, let alone on her own, yet she was doing so. She was putting herself in his path with only her 2 faithful-to-a-fault sidekicks.

"He's tearing our coven apart." Simon whispered sadly, drawing Sheldon's red eyes. "He is a dangerous enemy, Sheldon, and he is doing more damage to our coven than any of us want to admit. He did more than just hurt Elisabeta, he planted too many seeds of doubt that have put longtime members against one another."

"So go after him on her own? That's her plan?" Sheldon asked incredulously.

"Yes. She knows her coven doubts her ability to lead now –"

"That is not true!" Sheldon cut in angrily.

"Yes it is!" Simon bellowed. "We had to tear Vaclav and Hans apart. Vaclav and I are fighting. The council is voting to force Vaclav to assume leadership."

Sheldon openly gaped at Simon's admission. How could they consider something so harsh after everything she had sacrificed for the coven over the centuries? The wars she has fought and won. The protection she has offered.

"She is known and all but worshipped for her sadistic violence and her ability to withstand just about anything." Ana's voice cracked in sadness.

"So because she showed a human side everyone is doubting that she can continue to lead?" Sheldon bit out.

"Yes." Simon nodded.

"Then what type of fucking coven is this?" Sheldon turned on his heel and stormed towards the door. His destination clear in his mind.

"It is a coven that was built on the blood of the Dracul name." Simon's words stopped Sheldon, his body tensing. "This was her only option."

Sheldon laughed humorlessly, shaking his head in disbelief. "No, no it wasn't."

Slowly Sheldon turned around and faced the spouses of the 2 most sadistic men he ever met and could see the concern in their eyes and knew they felt the same fear he did. That their loved one would not return home, but he felt something they didn't - anger.

"She should have been able to rely on all of you as you have always done with her. She has put herself in front of danger for us countless times and the one time she desperately needs you to do the same for her, you cower and throw her at the enemy. Say what you mean. This wasn't her only option. It was _yours_." Sheldon sneered before exiting the room swiftly, slamming the heavy wooden doors behind him violently.

* * *

Sheldon's angered footsteps pounded against the harsh stone floor as he swiftly moved through the castle. His normally blue eyes had shifted a mutinous black, his fangs long and prominent as they dug into his bottom lip. The desire to lash out was so strong that his arms shook from the tension. It was unbelievable. These people claimed to be loyal to their Queen, yet they allowed her to leave despite knowing she was in no position to fight her enemy. And all because they did not know how to fight a battle without her.

It took only several turns and glares at servants to move from his path before he arrived at his destination. Sheldon did not even falter his steps as he roughly slammed open the heavy wooden doors of the council meeting room, drawing shocked gasps and all eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ilana swiftly rose from her chair and glared at the Prince with harsh red eyes. Sheldon ignored her words and moved towards the main throne that his wife normally sat at. As expected the chairs that framed hers were also empty. He turned and his black eyes pinned the other council members in place. He had rarely step foot inside the council room, but felt perfectly at ease in the university classroom type seating. His eyes scanning each and every member daring them to speak.

"You have no right to interrupt an official council meeting, Prince." Ilana sneered, her jet black hair pulled into a tight bun and her deep burgundy dress hugging her almost indecently. She was an attractive woman, however, dressed much too young for her age.

Sheldon openly glared at the woman, his dark eyes sending an unsettled shiver up her spine.

"You call yourself a council? You call yourself loyal coven members?" Sheldon challenged as the door opened again with Simon, Ana, Leonard and Howard walking in. Simon and Ana had hoped to stop him prior to any dramatics so they grabbed his 2 friends on their way.

"You dare question our loyalty?" Ilana clenched her fists in anger while the other coven members held their tongue.

"Sheldon –" Leonard quietly started, slowly approaching the platform with his hands up in a placating gesture, but stopped when Sheldon turned his glare on him. Leonard nodded and stepped back.

"You consider voting to cast your Queen aside to be loyalty?" Sheldon once again turned back to the council, many turning their gaze away.

"She is unfit to rule this coven at the moment. We have to consider the safety of all." Ilana bit out through clenched teeth.

Sheldon cocked his head to the side much like a curious bird. "And how many battles have you fought in?"

Ilana pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Everyone knew she was not on the council due to her extensive battle history, but her ability to manipulate and connive.

Sheldon looked around at each of the individual council members. Many of which were not fighters. In fact, of the 27 council members only 3 were warriors. The same 3 who were not sitting in their appointed seats because once again they put themselves in the path of danger to protect those too weak to stand up.

"You all disgust me, you pathetic worms." Sheldon harshly whispered. "You call yourself loyal, yet turn on your Queen at the first sign of weakness. I dare any of you to stand up and say you have none. I challenge any of you to put yourself in the hands of the enemy to protect every weak individual in this room."

"My Lord," Tivadar rose from his seat, his Hungarian accent heavy. "We do not turn on our Queen. We wish her the time she needs. Vaclav would rule strong until our Queen is once again able."

Sheldon stared at the elder heavy-set man who's near white short hair and matching beard showed his age at the time of his turn.

"How wonderful it must be to be you. To sit around inside a heavily guarded castle, denied absolutely no luxury and allowed to live long, healthy and happy lives without the need to work for it." Sheldon smirked. "You all received your place because why? You earned it? Don't make me laugh. You all received your place upon this council because you serve a purpose to the magnificent woman who leads you. You think with the removal of her from that seat your positions will remain?"

Many council members shifted uncomfortably, some mumbling in defiance, some mumbling in agreement. Ilana stormed from her seat in anger, her dark red eyes screaming death for the harsh words Sheldon used. The 4 newcomers stared in equal parts shock and awe as she moved within reach of Sheldon, reaching into her bodice to remove a dagger. Sheldon grabbed Ilana roughly by the throat, lifting the woman off the ground, her feet kicking helplessly beneath her as her long nails scratched at Sheldon's firm grip.

Sheldon watched Ilana struggle in his grip, her mouth opening in a silent plea for help. Angered beyond the point of return, Sheldon slowly drew the woman closer until they were nearly touching noses.

"No one turns on my wife." Sheldon whispered harshly. " _No one_."

With the flick of his wrist, Sheldon snapped Ilana's neck and dropped the woman's corpse to the ground.

Ana stood with both hands covering her mouth, her green eyes flooded with tears. Simon stared at Sheldon in disbelief, his eyes flicking between the man and the woman who had sat upon the council since it had formed. Leonard and Howard both looked to Sheldon with sadness.

The council was silent. Their eyes drawn to the unmoving figure of the very woman who proposed to remove Elizabeth from her position as Queen.

"There is no room for doubt in this coven. If you question my wife's ability to protect you all, then I suggest you leave and find your protection elsewhere. Any additional attempts made against my wife will be answered in the same way as Ilana's was. You will die at my hand." Sheldon's voice was unnaturally cold and calculated. Howard cocked his head slightly when he realized that his longtime friend sounded much like his wife. Angered, yet very controlled in it.

The council members remained silent, but slowly one by one, each member tilted their necks slightly to bare their neck in a show of submission.

"As husband to the Queen I am appointing a new council leader in the absence of Elisabeta, Vaclav and Thomas. Until further notice, your new council leader will be Penelope Hofstadter. She will oversee all council meetings and her vote will ultimately be the decision. Any doubts be made now." Sheldon's eyes flicked towards the door and was relieved to see Leonard smiling at his friend.

Tivadar looked upon the other council members, each one shaking their head slightly. Standing tall and head cock slightly to the side in submission he responded. "There be no doubts, my Lord. We welcome your assignment."

"Good." Sheldon sneered as he stepped down from the platform and stormed towards the door. "Leonard please alert Penny of her new appointment and join Howard and I in the war room."

Leonard nodded and followed behind his friend, turning down a different hall towards the room he knew Penny to be in with Irina. Howard, Simon and Ana all quickly followed behind Sheldon.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked in shock as they rounded a corner and put more distance between them and the council room.

"What needs to be done to save my wife." Sheldon barked over his shoulder, but not slowing his steps.

"Sheldon, do not mistake our feelings as though we do not care what happens to Elisabeta." Simon pleaded, his throat closing at the very idea of betraying the woman he had faithfully served for centuries.

Sheldon quickly stopped and turned towards the three following him, his black eyes flicking between Simon and Ana.

"Admit it, you are angry that they followed her. You are angry that they left your side to be at hers." Sheldon was calm as the realization sunk in. Ana closed her eyes and looked away. Simon merely raised a brow in question.

"I will not deny that I have questioned my lover's loyalty to her. Though I will not admit that I'm angered by it. I accept this for what it is. As I told you before, he will always choose her over me and that is a reality I have accepted." Simon calmly retorted.

"Accepted, yes, but only because it is your only option." Sheldon shrugged. "I only have one priority right now and that is coming up with a plan to save my wife. If you two are so lost in your own worry then please stay out of my way."

Refusing to allow them to respond, Sheldon turned and continued on his path towards the war room, Howard following quietly. Neither Ana nor Simon were dumb enough to follow.

* * *

"He did what?" Penny yelled in disbelief causing Leonard to wince at her volume

"He appointed you the new council leader." Leonard reiterated and turned his attention to the toddler playing on the floor. Penny stared down at him with an agape jaw and wide eyes.

"Why?"

Leonard snorted and looked up at his wife with a gentle shake of his head.

"You've sort of come into your own here, Penny. Thomas trusts you, Elizabeth trusts you and more importantly Sheldon does. I think he wants someone on his side in there." Leonard smiled at Penny's frozen shock.

"But _me_?" Penny fell back into the chair she had been sitting on prior to her husband entering the room and turning her world on its axis.

Leonard shifted on the floor and rest his arm across Penny's legs, rubbing her thigh gently. "Why not?"

"Because I'm…well…me." Penny shrugged.

"Yeah and you're great. You fight well and have helped Elizabeth more than anyone after her captivity. People respect you, Penny. You know how to rally people when needed, but also keep people in line."

Penny chewed her bottom lip as she considered Leonard's words. It didn't make sense to her. Sheldon had always mocked her and commented on her average intellect, yet here he was, appointing _her_ in charge of the council.

"What if I fail miserably?" Penny whispered.

"You won't." Leonard reassured. "You are amazing, Penny. A lot of people respect you and I think it's time you learn to do the same. Sheldon is putting a huge amount of faith in you. He could have appointed anyone to that position and he chose you."

Penny shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know, Leonard –"

"Penny," he interrupted quickly, taking her hands into his own and looking at her seriously, "he needs you to do this. He is slowly losing his mind with worry. He needs to know that the council is secure and in safe hands and he's trusting that to you. He needs this…we all do."

The blonde's face looked pinched with worry, her mind racing.

"It's just right now there is so much going on."

"Exactly, which is why he needs you to do this." Leonard nodded in agreement.

"No, Leonard, you don't get it." Penny shook her head and rose from her seat, knocking Leonard's arm off her legs in the process.

The physicist watched his wife as she paced with furrowed brows. "Penny, what is going on?"

Penny closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she weighed the pro's and con's of being honest. After tense minutes she finally turned to him and looked at him almost pleadingly.

"If I tell you something, you have to swear you won't tell."

"Okay." He nodded immediately.

"I'm in contact with Elisabeta."

Penny flinched when Leonard's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"And you aren't telling Sheldon?"

"I can't!" Penny crossed her arms and placed her weight on her one side, cocking her hip. A position she assumed far too many times when they lived in Pasadena when she was becoming defensive. "She trusts me, Leonard. You don't understand. She doesn't want Sheldon to know because she doesn't want anything to happen to him."

Leonard shook his head, but his expression did not change.

"Penny, how can you not tell him? I just told you what he did in the council meeting. He's losing his mind!"

The blonde nodded, her defensive posture not wavering.

"I know. I know that and I'm heartbroken for him. I truly am, but Leonard, you don't get it."

Leonard sat back against the chair, clasping his hands in his lap and looked at his wife neutrally. He felt like there was something she was saying without saying it directly. Something that would shed light on why she was keeping this secret, yet he could not figure it out.

"You're right, I don't get it." Leonard finally admitted softly. "Please, help me to understand why we are going to allow Sheldon to drive himself mad with worry."

The couple each stared at the other, neither one speaking. The only sounds were that of Irina, who was distracted with her soft building blocks that Penny had bought online for her. She adored the texture, colors and stacking them up before knocking them over.

"You don't know what it's like to be violated like that, Leonard. To know in the back of your mind you are strong enough to fight back, but your body freezes and you can't. All you can do is scream in your mind, willing your body to respond and feeling hopeless when it doesn't." Penny looked down at her feet as tears escaped her eyes. "I…I never faced him again and for a very long time that made me feel even more helpless. She wants to take back that control and get justice for herself and every person he's done this to and I…I can't stop her from doing that-

"Because you wish you had." Leonard softly finished.

Penny nodded as she wiped away her tears. "I know Sheldon is hurting, I do, but I also know that she needs to do this or he will never have her back. She trusts me and I can't betray that. I won't."

Leonard quietly rose to his feet and walked the few steps to his wife, pulling her into his arms and rubbing her back gently as she rest her head on his shoulder. "I won't ask you to. We'll do this together, okay? You can help Sheldon and Elizabeth and not betray the trust of either one of them. I promise I will help you with it."

Penny could only nod and wrap her arms tighter around her husband.

* * *

"So what do you want to do first?" Howard asked as he looked down at the map on the table. The map had been marked with all the camps they had destroyed and all the camps that had been abandoned. They needed to find a pattern and fast.

Sheldon stood at the head of the table, leaning on his fists as his still black eyes scanned the map. Howard stood to his right and surprisingly Roman stood to his left. The burly man having sought out the distressed Prince after word spread about Ilana's death.

"Did they take any of the equipment that you had made for them?" Roman asked, looking to the slender engineer.

Howard scratched his jaw and shook his head. "I would have to do a full inventory, but nothing that is standing out to me."

"It will be here. I know it will." Sheldon muttered. "He will want his final move against us to be on her homeland."

"Why?" Howard crossed his arms and furrowed his brows.

"To make a point. To show that he eliminated the most powerful woman and did so on her own land." Roman supplied tonelessly.

"Okay, well let's look at this logically." Howard uncrossed his arms and leaned on the table again, pressing against the creases on the map. "It's only Elizabeth, Vaclav and Thomas. So I'm assuming it won't be an all-out battlefield type of fight. I would guess they are going to do a surprise attack on him."

Roman and Sheldon both snorted at the same time in amusement.

"You've truly never seen them fight have you?" Roman raised a brow at Howard. Howard shrugged. He had seen Elizabeth fight, but only through the camera on the robots he made.

"Elisabeta, Vaclav and Thomas did not earn their sadistic titles for nothing. They fight brutally. They move quickly and kill without question. I've seen Elisabeta kill a dozen men before I've even finished my first kill. While 3 people may not sound like a great deal, when talking about those 3 and together, it would be violent." Roman looked towards Sheldon who nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Howard conceded, "but the reality is it's only 3 against who knows how many. William does not seem dumb enough to not keep heavy numbers around him, if only to put diversions before his opponent."

"Maybe that's the key then." Sheldon mused as stood back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "William keeps heavy numbers, but he does not have strong vampires on his side which is why he has turned to trying to break down this coven from within."

"Planting doubt, you mean?" Roman looked to Sheldon in interest.

"Yes." Sheldon nodded. "Elisabeta and Vaclav have both said William is not a fighter. He manipulates and observes. He wanted to break her so her coven would doubt her."

"Why?" Howard asked, looking between Roman and Sheldon in confusion. It seemed as though both men figured something out.

"He's not expecting her." Roman slammed his hands on the table in anger. "He knew the coven was doubting her. He _knew_."

"Yes, he did." Sheldon clenched his jaw, anger once again coursing through him.

"Okay, what did you two figure out? Because I'm lost." Howard looked down at the map as though it was the answer to his question.

"That's why she told no one. She knew she had a traitor. That's why she has not fought back against the doubt. She knew the information was being fed to him." Sheldon mused aloud, looking to Roman who nodded in agreement.

"Hans and Vaclav's fight spread quickly. As did Elisabeta shutting herself away, but why would she leave today?" Roman sat down in the chair and rubbed his hand across his mouth as he pondered.

Howard's eyes widened in realization. "The vote! She knew the council was meeting about the vote!"

"He knew she was going to be voted out today. He's expecting her to be here, dealing with the aftermath of her coven falling to pieces." Roman's leg bounced in barely disguised glee. What had first seemed like a suicide mission was now showing to be a carefully thought of plan.

"Ilana. She brought the vote forward. She was trying to overthrow Elisabeta." Sheldon rolled his neck against the tension that thinking of Ilana and her traitorous actions brought up.

"If he knew the vote was occurring today, he would want to be close by. Somewhere symbolic for the fall of Elisabeta –" Roman abruptly rose mid-sentence and rushed over to the bookcases, eyes scanning the spines before grabbing a large one and slamming it on the table. He violently thumbed through the pages until he reached the page he was searching for. Quickly the burly man turned the book around and shoved it towards Sheldon.

"Hunedoara Castle?" Howard muttered.

"Vlad was held prisoner there. He was forced to feed on rats to survive and it was rumored that is where he went insane, drinking the blood of animals." Roman offered, turning the page to the updated statistics. "It was open for many years to the public, but was damaged in a storm a few years back. Elisabeta had her contact with the Ministry of Culture deem it unsafe for tourists. No one has occupied it for years."

"And you think that's where they'd be?" Sheldon pinned Roman in place with his fierce eyes. The man nodded immediately.

"I would be my life on it."

* * *

Elizabeth, Vaclav and Thomas moved silently along the wall of Hunedoara Castle, finally relocating from the dark corner they had spent too much time in for Elizabeth's taste. Thomas had silently navigated around the castle during the sunset studying where William had his men stationed and attempting to discover where the madman himself was. Elizabeth had been impressed when Thomas arrived back at their meeting spot completely unscathed and undetected. Then again, his stealth and light foot movements were what made him a dangerous enemy. One did not usually suspect until it was too late. It had made him a favored guard by Elizabeth I.

The trio stopped just below the bridge that lead into the main courtyard of the castle. They knew from Thomas' earlier scan that the courtyard was heavily guarded. Thomas pulled his two picks from his bag and turned towards Elizabeth. The stoic woman nodded silently, indicating for him to proceed. With shocking speed, Thomas used the two sharp picks to scale the heavy stone wall. When Thomas reached the top, he tied the thick rope he had in his pack to a rafter, ensuring it was secure before carefully climbing over onto the bridge without being seen.

"I'll be right behind you, Beta." Vaclav whispered to Elizabeth, gently nudging her towards the rope.

Elizabeth rubbed her hands together and jumped up, carefully gripping the rope and using her arms and legs to pull her body towards the bridge. Though she did not scale vertically as quickly as Thomas or Vaclav, her speed was still impressive and would beat any mortal. When Elizabeth reached the top, Thomas reached a hand down to her, gripping her wrist firmly and helped the silent woman over the top. Elizabeth leaned back against the wall while Thomas helped Vaclav, the surly man having reached the top nearly immediately after his Queen.

"Once we enter, I'll take the guards in the courtyard. You two move into the castle. I overhead guards saying he was hosting a feast tonight in the dining room." Thomas whispered as he pulled his knives from his bag and adjusting his rarely used bow that he had hung over his shoulder. It had been a while since he used the weapon, but he doubted he would have an issue.

Elizabeth nodded without saying a word, checking her knives and removing the spear she had tied to her back. Vaclav took his weapons out of his canvas bag, tossing it back to the ground while he adjusted his grip on his beloved morning star. The weapon was old, stained and showed it's age, but it was a reliable as it had been back when he fought with Vlad. There was something to be said about the old metalwork of their blacksmith. The highly praised man had also created the spear Elizabeth was carrying. A weapon she had used thousands of times. It gave her comfort.

Thomas moved to stand, but was stopped by Elizabeth's firm grip on his wrist. Patiently, he kneeled back down and looked impassively at the woman.

"Should I fall –"

"No! It won't happen." Vaclav harshly whispered, interrupting her words. Elizabeth glared at the man.

"Should I fall, you two get out and get back to the castle. Do _not_ wait for me." Elizabeth ordered.

Thomas looked to Vaclav and nodded his acceptance. He did not want to consider a plan in which they did not get her out of the castle safely, but they had to be prepared for anything. Vaclav did not accept her words, but his tight grip on her hand offered some peace of mind. She knew the man would never verbally acknowledge leaving her behind. She knew he most likely wouldn't.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and rest her chin against her chest, taking a moment to channel her pain and her anger. She _had_ to keep a clear head during this fight. She could not afford for her emotions to distract her so she channeled everything deep within. When her eyes opened moments later, neither man was surprised to see black eyes that reflected a red-orange aura in them.

"Let's move." Thomas ordered, smirking when Elizabeth and Vaclav immediately rose and shifted their weapons to tighten their grip.

* * *

To say all hell broke loose when the sadistic trio entered the courtyard is a gross understatement.

Thomas moved with experienced precision, shooting his arrows into the chests of the enemy on the curtain wall and balconies while Elizabeth and Vaclav fought the guards on the ground in hand to hand combat, the latter so enraged he severed the head of his opponent with one heavy swing of his morning star. Elizabeth was trancelike, killing with experienced hands and never reacting to the hits she was receiving. It was war, it was home.

"Get inside." Thomas yelled over his shoulder as he shot another arrow into a guard.

Vaclav grabbed Elizabeth's arm and dragged her away from her latest kill, refocusing her on their mission of seeking out William and killing him.

The castle was much as Elizabeth remembered from her youth, though updated with modern lighting and décor. She sneered at the disgrace it was amongst the beauty of the castle. The two sadists killed with precision and the advantage of having fought inside narrow corridors. The small space and dead ends appeared to be throwing William's inexperienced guards.

Though the numbers were high, Elizabeth and Vaclav had little issue with dispatching their enemy and continuing their path towards the dining room. She knew William was a coward and would hide in there, praying his guards killed her before she could even reach him.

It seemed shockingly easy to reach the dining room, Elizabeth kicking the doors open and eyes swiftly darting around the room. As she expected, William was standing towards the back, his head shifting quickly towards the doors. She smirked at the way his eyes widened in shock.

Vaclav sprung into action the moment the doors were open. Elizabeth had tunnel vision. She seemed impervious to the large amount of guards and coven members that occupied the dining room, her eyes focused solely on the man at the opposite end. Her eyes never left him as she walked atop the long dining table while she swung her spear, impaling a traitor and throwing them aside before repeating the process on the next victim. Time seemed to slow down the closer she got to William. Her movements felt heavy and the noise began to drown out until all she could hear was silence.

Alistair was the last to fall at her spear. The last body between her and the man whom nearly destroyed her. Elizabeth jumped off the table and landed gracefully on her feet before William, the strong copper twinge in the air intoxicating.

"I have underestimated you." William purred with a smirk. The action infuriating Elizabeth.

"You always did." Elizabeth tonelessly replied.

William held his hands out to his side and arrogantly stared the beauty down. "Well, come on then."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed on William. It was easy. Too easy.

William began to chuckle at the look of confusion that Elizabeth could not help from slipping through her stone cold eyes.

"Confused, my darling?" William dropped his arms and looked around the room that was in shambles. Vaclav was in the corner fighting with the 5 remaining guards, the others lying dead in a pool of their own blood.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm here, Elisabeta. End me." William taunted the woman as he reached for his goblet from the table, his eyes remaining glued to her as he delicately sipped its contents.

"You have spent years building an army against me. You nearly had me executed and this," Elizabeth gestured to the room, "is how you fall? Why?"

William shrugged as he placed the goblet back on the table.

"You outsmart me, my darling. Should that really surprise you?" The light haired man strut over to his chair and sat down, crossing his legs and resting his arms against the chair arms. He seemed at home in his dark medieval attire.

"Elisabeta! Finish him!" Vaclav yelled from across the room, maintaining his position at the door, killing anyone who dare enter.

Elizabeth ignored Vaclav and kept her eyes focused on William.

"You planned this." Elizabeth whispered in shock. "You knew I was coming."

William raised a brow, clapping his hands together in slow mocking fashion. "Beauty and brains."

Elizabeth grit her teeth and clenched her spear as a cold ice block took up residence in her stomach.

"Who?"

"Who what?" William smiled arrogantly. "Who is pulling the strings behind all this? Well, where would be the fun if I told you?"

Elizabeth pounced on William, slamming his head back against the chair, pinning his arms with her legs and her spear pressed against his throat.

"Who?!" Elizabeth screamed into his face.

"My dear Princess, an enemy in which this world is not prepared for. With my death, it will start." William whispered hotly against her face, his eyes transfixed on hers.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth pushed the spear harder against his throat.

"You will die." William smirked. "Rest assured, my darling, you will die and chaos will engulf all that which you hold dear to your heart and you will not be here to stop it. He will be victorious and he will succeed where others have failed."

Elizabeth's fangs grew longer in frustration, her hand nearly ripping his scalp clean off, though the man never wavered in his smirk. It was infuriating.

"No." Elizabeth whispered. "I will never stop fighting. Whomever you speak of, they will not prevail."

William chuckled darkly as he closed his eyes. "Oh my dear, how wrong you are. This was all foretold. You finding your soul mate, your daughter, all of this." William's eyes opened again, pinning her in place. "You cannot escape your destiny and your destiny is to die. You will die with the sounds of your daughter's screams echoing in your head. Your husband will not even kiss you goodbye. It has begun and nothing you do will stop it. Savor your days with them for they are numbered."

With a violent scream, Elizabeth shoved the spear through William's head, the sharp point protruding from the top of his skull. William's face remained as it was. His eyes wide open and his mouth smirking, mocking her. All fight left the woman immediately as she slumped over, sobbing silently.

* * *

"Elisabeta. Elisabeta, please my love."

Soft words slowly pulled the sadist from her grief as noise once again reached her ears. Large hands gently pulled her shoulders back towards a firm chest she knew so well as Sheldon wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, my love, it's over." He whispered against her ear, his arms tightening around her as her body trembled.

Elizabeth swallowed the heavy lump in her throat, opening her eyes to see William in the same position he had been when she killed him. Sheldon kneeled behind her, holding her while Vaclav, Thomas and Penny watched from the opposite end of the room. It had taken Sheldon many tense minutes to lure Elizabeth back. Almost immediately after killing William she had lost herself in tears and sadness and she did not hear when their unexpected reinforcements arrived nor the fight that continued on for nearly 15 minutes. She could not feel the strong hands that rubbed her back or register the pleading whispers in her ear. Nothing existed except William's cruel words. Words she knew to be true.

"Let's go home." Sheldon whispered to her while he gently pulled her body away from William. Elizabeth was boneless, her legs feeling numb as they tried to hold her body up. Sheldon's arm remained around her waist as the couple slowly made their way away from the madman who had caused so much chaos in their life. Sheldon inclined his head towards William, a non-verbal request to Vaclav and Thomas. The two men silently walked over to the last 1st generation vampire. Vaclav yanked the spear from the man's skull with one rough pull and walked away, allowing Thomas to throw the man's corpse over his shoulder. William would be displayed on their training grounds, a trophy for the Dracul coven's victory and a reminder to any who wish to oppose them.

* * *

The ride home had been silent. Sheldon and Elizabeth sat at the back of one van, Elizabeth curled against her husband with her face buried in his neck. Sheldon did not question her sudden need for physical affection, but he would not question it. It had been far too long since he held his wife.

Thomas and Vaclav sat in the middle row of the van, both men lost in their own thoughts about what they had witnessed with their Queen. It was unlike Elizabeth to become so emotional after a fight, though neither could blame her. The war had nearly cost her everything.

Just as the sun was rising the coven members arrived home to the joyous cheers and celebration of their coven. Penny nearly tripped as she exited her van to run into the arms of her husband. Leonard held Penny close and thanked any power listening that she returned home safely. Simon and Ana both were equally relieved to see their spouses. Ana wrapped herself around Thomas, kissing every available and unbloodied patch of skin on his neck and face. Simon was more subdued in his display of affection, but he did not feel the need to hide his love anymore. He pulled Vaclav into a fierce hug and kissed the man's neck affectionately.

Sheldon kept his arm around his wife as they silently walked past the coven members who were congratulating and thanking them. Elizabeth still felt as though she were in a fog and allowed Sheldon to steer her into the castle and away from the group. The only emotion she showed was when her donor Claudia arrived in her line of vision holding a lavender pajama clad Irina in her arms. Elizabeth smiled when her daughter reached for her, the child slipping into her arms with natural ease. Irina babbled on in her ear about nonsense, but it did not matter to the stoic woman. What mattered was her daughter was in her arms and her husband at her side.

* * *

Sheldon leaned in the doorway of his daughter's nursery, watching with affection as Elizabeth carefully placed Irina inside her crib. The sadistic vampire had spent 20 minutes rocking her daughter in silence. No words needed to be spoken and the silence was not oppressive or uncomfortable. It was surprisingly peaceful.

After tucking the blanket around the slumbering toddler, Elizabeth turned towards the door and her husband. Sheldon watched impassively as she approached him, her hand reaching out for him. Sheldon grabbed her hand and allowed himself to be pulled from Irina's room, quietly closing the door behind him and into their master bedroom. Sheldon also closed that door quietly while being lead towards their bathroom.

Neither spoke as they undressed, their eyes watching the other. Sheldon knew this wasn't sexual. This wasn't about enticing or arousing, it was about comfort and connection. When they were both naked, Elizabeth once again grabbed his hand and led him towards the shower. Elizabeth leaned against Sheldon, resting her head on his shoulder as the hot water beat down on the both of them. Sheldon gently grabbed the shampoo and delicately washed his wife's long hair, massaging her scalp to help her relax. Elizabeth hummed in satisfaction at the tingles that went down her spine.

Slowly the couple bathed. At first Sheldon kept his hands to himself, only washing his body and allowing Elizabeth to wash hers. It was not their normal routine, that usually ended in heavy petting and/or sex, but he was not pushing it. They would move at her speed, however fast or slow that might be. So he was shocked when she handed him her loofah and smiled softly. Sheldon's eyes never left hers as he washed her body gently and methodically. Elizabeth's eyes closed in relaxation at the calming feeling that was encompassing her. Sheldon caressed her skin with the same reverence as he always had. He did not quickly skim over areas or avoid them all together. Aside from moving more slowly, he paid her body the same attention he always had.

Satisfied that they were both clean, Sheldon lead Elizabeth from the shower and wrapped a large fluffy red towel around her, rubbing her arms slowly and lovingly. Elizabeth remained bundled in the towel as Sheldon wrapped one around his own waist and grabbed her comb and hair tie. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered shut when the comb's teeth lightly scraped against her scalp, the sensation soothing and relaxing.

Once Elizabeth's hair was loosely braided to prevent tangling, Sheldon pulled his wife towards their room. When he moved towards their chest of drawers, Elizabeth's hand did not release his. Sheldon turned towards her in confusion and noted her eyes were on their bed. It had been many weeks since they shared a bed.

"We don't have to sleep together, my love." Sheldon whispered, caressing her face gently. Elizabeth shook her head as she licked her lips, pulling him towards it. Though Sheldon remained impassive and relaxed, inside his stomach felt in knots as his wife dropped her towel and slowly climbed into bed naked, laying on her back in the center, the covers pulled up to her hips. Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when she held out a hand to him, her eyes silently begging he not reject her.

Not caring about the bright light that was pouring through the windows or the slight dampness on his back, Sheldon climbed into the bed and positioned himself on his side next to his wife though keeping distance between them as to not make her uncomfortable. Elizabeth's brows were furrowed in thought, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Her hands fidgeted with the blanket, but Sheldon remained still.

With sloth-like speed, Elizabeth reached her left arm across her body to his hand that was resting on top of the blanket between them. Her eyes remained locked onto his as she slowly pulled him towards her until he was leaning over her. Carefully, Elizabeth shifted her right leg to slide under his body so he was laying between her legs, though no part of his body touching hers.

Sheldon licked his lips quickly, forcing his face to remain emotionless and willing his body to not respond improperly, whatever way that was. "Elisabeta –"

"Just look at me, please." Elizabeth whispered pleadingly. "I want this and I want you, but please just don't look away."

"I won't." He whispered softly, slowly lowering his body until they were pressed nearly together. Sheldon leaned on his left hand while his right lovingly caressed her body slowly. Unlike when he washed her, these caresses were meant to arouse.

It had been a painfully slow process preparing Elizabeth physically and emotionally for sex, though Sheldon kept his word - his eyes never left her. Not even when tears formed in hers and they carefully leaked from the corners of her eyes. His eyes remained open as he penetrated her body once again with a slow tenderness that their love making had never had before. His eyes remained on her even when her eyes began to flutter closed in pleasure. His eyes were locked onto hers as they both reached their climax in sync with one another.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and pulled Sheldon down atop her so their bodies were pressed tightly together, her arms and legs wrapped around him, him still nestled inside her. Sheldon kissed her neck softly, his right hand rubbing her side soothingly as her body slowly stopped trembling. Whether it was from pleasure or tension he wasn't sure, but he wouldn't push. If she wanted to talk about it, she would.

"Promise me that no matter what may come in the future, you'll always be here." Elizabeth whispered shakily.

Sheldon gently lift his head so he could look at his wife in the eyes and was slightly alarmed at the fear that was shining in her eyes.

"I promise I will always be here, my love, until the end of time. No matter what may come." Sheldon whispered confidently, smiling in return of the pleased smile that formed on his wife's lips.

Elizabeth nodded and repositioned them so Sheldon was laying on his back and she next to him, her head on his shoulder and her left arm and leg thrown across him. Neither cared that their drapes were still open allowing the bright sun to shine into their room or that their naked forms were barely covered. Absolutely nothing else mattered as consciousness slowly slipped away and peaceful sleep embraced them.


End file.
